Forged in my brother's blood
by TricksterGabe
Summary: S2 from Derek's POV. this is how I wanted S2 to look, it will follow cannon but with some twists. "My worst fear was that i would become like Peter. A madman, a killer." "You will never become like Peter, Scott, never."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
A story from Derek's POV on Scott through season two. There will be some twists. There will be things that are not cannon and I can already say that it won't end like cannon. **

**This is written as I wanted season two to look. Reviews are more than welcome.**

Chapter one.  
The seeds they planted in us.

He still kept an eye on Scott. Even after he had killed his uncle and betrayed the teen, he kept an eye on him. He had almost brought his uncle back to life only to kill him again, when he found out Peter had bitten Lydia. Even in death Peter made everybody's life hell. But there was something wrong. The bite didn't turn her, but it didn't kill her either. The doctors thought it was some kind of virus that had infected her, her body was in constant shook. But Derek knew better, or so he thought he did.

Scott and his idiotic friend, of cause had to check it out and he watched from the corner of a hallway in the hospital, shaking his head as he watched as they snuck into the room Lydia was in and closed the door, very, very slowly, making Derek cringe and wince as the door protested.

S2

He knew Scott was still seeing Allison. Sometimes he saw them in the forest at night; laughing and smiling like they had no worries other than when they got to see each other the next time. Other times he saw Scott run through the forest and towards the town, visiting Allison, always Allison.

He had spoken to the teen once since his betrayal and to say it didn't end well would be the understatement of the  
year. Scott had come and yelled his name, the anger that had been in the pups voice made his wolf howl in anger over his own betrayal. Saying that he took his only chance at becoming human again away, and he demanded answers.

" _Derek!" he heard the pup yell, anger clear in his voice. He slowly made his way outside and saw Scott stand in front of the house with his hands fisted and eyes glowing golden. His control was clearly slipping._

 _He knew it was slipping. Scott was still young. The only control he had been taught had been how to keep his heart rate down. He couldn't control his anger. Right now Scott was a danger to the people around him. He needed a pack, he needed an Alpha._

" _What Scott?" he said in a mocking tone, "Come to join me?" He saw Scott pull his lips back in a snarl and he shifted fully and moved to jump at Derek. Having counted on Scott to lose control he quickly countered the teen's attack and grabbed his throat to slam the teen down onto the ground , ignoring the grunt of pain he let out, and moved to pin him under his weight._

" _This is how fast it can snap Scott. This is how fast you can lose it and kill her, is that what you want to? To kill her? Cause that's what going to happen. You need me and I need you, I can teach you to control the shift better than Stiles can ever hope to do."_

 _It didn't work and Scott continued to struggle against Derek's hold in him, completely lost to his anger and to the wolf begging to be let out. He didn't let go, it would be too dangerous to do it. Getting tired of Scott fighting him, he let his eyes bleed crimson and snarled. The wolf in Scott immediately retreating, leaving Scott panting and starring up at Derek in controlled anger._

" _No, I won't join the pack. I can control the shift quite good." The lie was obvious in his voice and Scott knew it. It was clear that he was shocked at how fast he lost it and with one final glare, Derek moved away from Scott and watched as he stood up, giving the Alpha one last hard glare, before he ran of._

It bothered him more than he would care to say that Scott continued to refuse him. As an Omega it would only be a question about time before the Argent's found out about him, hell, Chris already knew about him.  
He knew Scott was walking a very fine line between life and death and Derek feared for the young wolfs life, feared that one day he would hear Scott's dying howl and come to see the teen lying with empty eyes, dead and gone.

Or that Scott was going to lose control and the Argent's would put him down. He refused to let it happen, Scott needed to learn control and Stiles was not the one to teach him.

The young wolf's death had featured in many of the older wolf's nightmares.

He had taken duty to watch the teen and make sure he didn't get himself killed but to his own great displeasure he wasn't able to watch the teen all night.

It had been on one of his nightly runs that he stumbled over a new scent. Growling lowly he tracked it to the cemetery and watched as the Omega jumped over one of the diggers and made it crash to the ground, glass shattering, before it continued to one of the graves and started tearing the soil away.

The were-wolf ran as soon as Derek roared, kicking up dirt in the process. He turned around and looked back at the grave and walked over to move it. He quickly became aware of the skyrocketing heartbeat of the young teen that was sitting in the grave, a look of pure fright on his face as he scrambled over to the corner furthest away from the older wolf.

"Need a hand?" he asked and watched as the teen stood up on shaking legs and made his way over to Derek.

The teens name was Isaac, Derek had offered him the bite and told him to think about it and then come back to him with an answer. With that he let the still scared teen walk away.

He shook his head as he started making his way back to the house. Suddenly two scents hit him like a brick wall and it took him a second to remember them.

Scott and the omega. But what he liked even less was that when he reached out with his hearing he could hear the heavy sound of boots hitting the ground.

Hunters.

"Shit," he whispered before setting after the first two scents in a sprint that made the trees blur. He heard the tell-tale of growling and then a whoosh of air. He could hear Scott stop up and turn around to help the omega but Derek could now clearly hear the hunters that had been stalking the omega, closing in on them and he growled in frustration.

He finally reached the clearing and skidded to a halt as he took in the scene. Scott stood at the omega with a panicked expression as he fumbled the free the hanging wolf. Thinking fast, he rushed and tumbled Scott to the ground before quickly standing up and pulling the struggling teen behind a tree for cover. It was too late to run.

He tried to keep Scott still as he growled "It's too late. Keep quiet."

Scott finally stopped struggling just as the hunters came into the clearing. He could sense the younger wolfs fear as they saw a white haired man torment the Omega before picking up a sword. Scott's heart rate skyrocketed and he began struggling to get free as Derek forced him to watch the man swing the sword and cut the wolf in half. They watched as the man, Gerard talked and then left with the other hunters.

He released his hold on Scott and watched as the teen stumbled forward and looked at the omega with a stricken expression on his face. He made his way to stand beside Scott and laid his hand on the teen's shoulder, happy that right now Scott was too parted to shrug the hand off his shoulder.

"This can be how you end if you don't join the pack. You have no support and the Argents know that you're were-wolf. It's just a question of time before they come and cut you in half too." He said it in a quiet voice "Think about your mother. What's she going to do when the police find your body in the forest, cut in half?" He added and by the way Scott's shoulders slumped, he had hit a nerve.

"No, I can't join you." He looked down, his head bowed. The way he stood just screamed 'please help me'.

"You'll just force me like Peter." He looked up and met Derek's eyes, "I'm sorry." He whispered and shrugged Derek's hand of his shoulder. He walked backwards a couple steps before turning around and running.

He stayed where he was and watched as Scott ran away. The scent of his fear and confusion still lingering in the air. He knew where the fear came from and with a good guess he also knew where the confusion came from.

Scott might not want to submit, but his wolf was needed the comfort of a pack, the strength of it.

A howl tore through the night and Derek's head perked up. It was a howl of longing and pain.

When the teen had said he was afraid of Derek using him like Peter had. He was ready to kill his uncle again. His uncle's use of Scott had never sat well with him. He would never force pack, never. And if that was the only thing keeping Scott from joining his pack, then he would do everything to prove that he wouldn't force his word.

He refused to be the one to find the teen wolf dead in the forest, body cut in half.

He made his way down to the old subway station with heavy steps. He still needed to wait on Isaac's answer on wanting the bite. He knew the kid was going to say yes, with a life like that he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But it wasn't his life, not his decision to make.

He looked up when the iron door went up and smiled a little when he saw Isaac's face.

The kid wanted the bite. The building of a pack was starting.

 **A/N  
First chapter done. Please tell me if I should continue. I'm currently writing two other stories other than this one, so if you like it, write it in a review, it will make me update faster.**


	2. Taller you stand, harder you fall

**A/N  
So glad people like it. I'm going to follow cannon but there will be some things that I will only write lightly since Scott and Derek are the focus of this fic. Isaac will also play a big role, I don't know which one yet. **

**Thank you so much to Kas-Tan for the review, I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

Chapter two  
The taller you stand, the harder you fall.

* * *

Isaac had survived the bite. He had sent the kid home, trusting that he could avoid killing his father but he had no doubt that his father would be taken care of very soon.

It was two day until the full moon and he would have to come up with a plan to chain Isaac down. He would like Scott chained down too. He doubted the teen's control, and he feared for him if he was alone on the full moon.

He hadn't heard from Scott since Gerard had cut the omega in half. The younger wolf had kept a distance from the Alpha, purposefully not running in the forest at night, ignoring the call of the Alpha. Derek had serval times been close to begging the teen to talk to him but it was like Scott knew when he was near and walked away, refusing the help he knew he needed.

He sat down on the ground and hid his face in his hands. This wasn't going like he wanted it to. Scott was refusing him and as much as he wished he could just force the teen to obey him, he knew that it would shatter every hope he that of the teen beginning to trust him and with the teen's past with Peter, he knew it would take time. He would have to wait for Scott to come to him.

He sighed before looking up and around him. Cement meeting him in every direction. It was boring but it was all he had and he could live in the Hale house anymore. The Argent had made that clear, a gun pointed at his head and treats if he didn't listen made it perfectly clear that he was no longer welcome in his own home.

He heard the metal door open but didn't look up at whoever dared to disturb his brooding. The ripe scent of blood made him look up in panic.

Scott stood in front of him, his shirt torn and covered in blood along with his pants. His face and arms were covered in cuts and slashes, mixed together with bruises. He was breathing heavily and his hands were fisted and the eyes looked at him with panic.

Derek stood up and walked quickly up to the teen and laid his hands on Scott's shoulders, noticing that he was shaking like a leaf. "What happened, Scott?" he asked concern evident as he searched the teen's face. Scott looked up at him briefly before he lost control of his body and it fell into the embrace of Derek.

Scott didn't answer him, but he didn't need to either. Derek could smell what had happened. He made hushing sounds as sobs started to wreck the young wolfs body and he carried him into his living space.

When he made the motion to lay Scott down so he could tend to the beta's wounds, Scott made a whimpering sound and held even tighter on to Derek's body. He chuckled softly as he pried the teen's body away from him. As soon as he had done so, all fight left Scott and he sank down on a pile of sheets Derek had laid out.

He tried to catch the teen's eyes but Scott kept avoiding eye contact with the Alpha. Derek took a deep breath before he pulled Scott up in a sitting position, for the time being he ignored the blood running down the teen's body.

"What happened, Scott?" he asked again, this time putting a little command into the question. Scott looked up at him with his big brown eyes before he looked away again.

"You were right," he mumbled as the scent of shame and fear filled the area. "I lost it and Argent was in the forest an-an-and . . . " He stuttered before curling into himself as to make himself smaller and he whispered "Peter was right."

When he moved forward to lay a hand on Scott's shoulder, the teen flinched away from the touch and Derek pulled his hand back. He knew there had happened more than just a brief meeting with Chris Argent but right now he needed to fix the wounds Scott had. Again he moved forward but was ready when Scott tried to move away and gripped the teen's shoulder "Scott, calm down. I'm just going to look at your wounds, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he tore the rest of Scott's shirt off and couldn't contain the snarl that ripped through him.

Right under the boy's ribs was a wound, clearly from a bullet, but that wasn't what angered the Alpha, no, it was that the bullet wound was glowing blue and smoke was coming from it.

Growling out a command to Scott, that he should stay where he was, he made a brief call to Isaac, telling him to hurry, before he dug into his layer of wolfs bane.

"Derek!" A weak voice sounded from one of the train cars and he raced back into it, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Scott was throwing up black blood. He caught the teen's eyes, filled with tears, before he ran to his side, whispering "It's going to be okay Scott, I won't let you die." He knew the words provided very little comfort and he hated it but he had to find the bullet before Scott died.

A whispered "God," bring him back to reality and he looks back to see Isaac standing, eyes wide and fearful. "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep, keep him awake, got it?" he didn't wait for an answer before he pulled away from Scott and back to the wolfs bane layer he had.

Isaac POV

He kneeled down beside the fallen form of Scott. He looked back trying to see Derek but the older man had disappeared. He turned his attention back to Scott. Gashes and cuts covered most of his body and made him look like a victim of his father's abuse.

He gently laid his hand against the other teen's cheek and noted the way he flinched away from the touch, "Scott? You got to stay away, okay. You can't let this beat you!" he said, his voice even softer than the touch on his cheek.

He heard Scott's heart beat stutter for a second before it stopped beating at all. Freezing for a second, Isaac quickly laid Scott on his back and started CPR, not liking the way the other's bones seemed to bend with the lightest of touches.

"DEREK!" he yelled, "He's not breathing!" he continued and heard the curses of his Alpha, "Coming." He heard the oldest wolf yell back.

Derek POV

His entire body shook as he heard Scott's heart stop and Isaac's voice only a second later yelling that Scott wasn't breathing. He finally found the right wolfs bane and ran to the two teen's side. Isaac was still performing CPR and Derek could see sweat begin to form. He pushed the teen aside and shoved the smoking wolfs bane into the bullet wound.  
Like a current went through Scott's body, the teen's back arched of the ground and a bloodcurdling scream tore itself out through the boy's throat. Isaac scrambled back as Scott heaved after air like a fish away from water.

"Go home Isaac." He said to the other teen. When he looked like he was going to say no, Derek let his eyes flash crimson and he scrambled to obey.

He watched as Scott folded into a fatal position as coughs wrecked his body. Derek moved forward and pulled the teen up into his lap, ignoring the way he flinched away from him. His body was going to heal when the poison was out of his system. "Scott? Can you tell me what happened?"

The younger wolfs shaking increased and whimpers filled the room along with the scent of fear. "I didn't do anything," he whispered.

His smile was strained as Derek said back, "That wasn't what I asked about, Scott. I want to know what they did to you to get you like this."

He let Scott bury his head in his shoulder, letting him take comfort in his scent. The scent of blood increased and Derek looked down to see Scott had dug his claws into his skin. He moved his hands and with words of comfort he started to pull them out, wincing at the slick sound it made.

"Hey, it's okay, take your time. I won't go anywhere, I promise." He tried to make his voice as comforting as he possible could.

Scott looked up at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry," he whispered and tried to move away from Derek's grip in him, and Derek let him, reminded himself that he wanted Scott to be able to trust him, to come to him when he needed help and guidance.

"You know where I'll be." He said as he watched Scott stand on shaking legs.

The teen nodded and moved away from his mentor.

 **A/N  
Ask and you shall receive, this was the second chapter. I think it was kind of a filler or something since I really have a kink for hurt Scott.** **Don't worry things from cannon will come as I see them fit. This was needed to develop Scott and Derek's relationship.  
Review and you make my day.**


	3. I'm sorry

**A/N  
Third chapter, yay. I can't say much about this chapter, but to GFM, yes, I do indeed have an obsession with hurt Scott, you will see more of that in the story.  
This chapter picks up right after the former.  
As you will be able to read, there are some things that happen in cannon that are simply not going to happen in this story; reason is that with the way it's developing so far, I will have to re-watch a couple episodes to see what I can use and what I can't. If there's something you want to see, write it in a review and I'll see if I can fit it in.**

 **Thank you so much to GFM and Marcialinka for your fantastic reviews.**

Chapter three.  
"I'm sorry."

"Guilt is not a response to anger; it is a  
response to one's own actions or lack of action."  
― Audre Lorde

He watched as Scott walked towards the exit, his feet dragging, like he didn't process the energy needed to move them properly very true.

Therefore he was ready when Scott's form crumbled and Scott was in his arms before he had had a chance to touch the ground. Scott didn't even look at him, he just latched his arms around Derek's neck as sobs wrecked his body and tears stained the Alpha's shoulder.

"It's okay Scott, it's going to be okay," he said, over and over again.

He felt the pup's body going slack and as he looked at Scott again, the teen was unconscious. He sighed before he lifted the teen up and carried him back inside the train again. He laid him on the pillows and gave him a look. The younger wolf certainly didn't look good. Blood was everywhere and Derek swore he could see marks around the kids' wrist, like he had been held back by something.

'How long was he with them' he asked himself as he started cleaning the teen. He ripped off the shirt; he wasn't going to use it anymore. After that came the pants, they were also caked with blood, dirt and mud; he had to bite back a snarl at that. How could they do this? He was just a kid, not even done with high school yet and they had almost killed him, where was the justice in that.

He returned his eyes to the now almost naked form of Scott. The gun shut wound had almost completely healed up, only the first layer of skin was missing.

Finding a hoodie he pulled Scott up in a sitting position and with a small struggle he got the hoodie on. As he got ready to leave, he had to take care of a few things before Scott could have his undivided attention but when he got up to leave a hand shot out and gripped his own wrist so hard it broke under the pressure. He let out a low hiss of pain but the bone breaking pressure didn't ease.

"Scott? You can let go, I'll stay, I promise." He said without knowing if the boy was actually awake or not. He sat down beside the teen and first then the pressure on his hand began to lessen. As he looked at Scott he saw his eyes were  
open, looking big and frightened as he whispered in a broken voice, "Please don't go, they'll come back."

Derek reached out to touch the pups head but when Scott flinched away, he growled. The sound made Scott freeze and he looked up at Derek, who looked away, "Who will come back Scott?" he asked.

Scott didn't answer him; he just turned around and laid on his side, his back against Derek. The older wolf sighed and began pacing the small room.

He knew that the Argent's were involved in this. He didn't think Allison was. There was something about her that Scott trusted but Derek still doubted her. Scott would invite the devil inside his house.

He thought about the way Scott had flinched when Derek tried to touch him. They had tortured him, held him for what Derek was beginning to think was days and he hadn't known. He hadn't tried to look for him.

A small whimper from behind him made him spin around. Scott had turned around and was looking at him. He saw as the boy whispered "Derek."

He crunched in front of the pup, "Hey." He said back. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Scott didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulders and looked away from the Alpha. Derek sighed again and sat down beside the younger wolf.

"What did they do to you Scott? You can tell me," he said.

The teen didn't answer but when Scott tried to move away from Derek, he growled "You have to trust me Scott; not talking isn't going to make it better or hurt any less."

Scott's movement had stopped but he hadn't turned around yet. The scent of salt alerted Derek that the pup was  
crying. When he reached a hand out to touch the teen's arm, he turned around sharply, a snarl sounding from his chest and his eyes glowing golden.

No words were said back to Derek but none were needed. Scott wasn't here right now.

As the wounded wolf lunged at the Alpha, Derek sidestepped it and Scott crashed into the wall, a pained whimper escaping him before he was at it again. Not wanting the other wolf to hurt himself more than he had already done, Derek roared, his eyes bleeding crimson and fangs bared.

Scott froze mid attack when he roared and then recoiled against the wall, shielding his face and baring his neck in submission. A whine sounded from him. Derek bowed his head and walked towards Scott, a pang of regret ran through his chest when the teen crawled away, still trying to make himself as small as he could.

Derek stopped, sighed and walked over to a nearby seat and sat down, leaning against the window. 'What did I do?'

A weight on his lap caused him to temporarily tense but he relaxed when he smelled Scott. He opened his eyes and looked down at the teen and smiled. He raised his hand and started petting the younger's hair,

Another scent alerted him to Isaac's presence. He looked up at the other teen standing in the opening to his room. "What happened?" he asked voice quiet. He would have to ask him about helping Scott.

"He had a flashback and attacked me, I did things I'm not proud of doing to him at the moment and he recoiled from me. I woke up like this."

Isaac nodded and turned around but stopped, "Want to ask me about something?"

Derek smiled, Isaac was a natural. "Yes. I don't know what happened to him and he doesn't want to tell me, especially not right now." He took a deep breath and continued "And I thought that you might be able to get through to him, make him talk."

Isaac looks at him, surprise written in his face. "I can try but wouldn't it be better if you repaired the damaged you did before that?" The pup's voice soft.

Derek nodded and glanced down at Scott again. He looked at Isaac "I'll call you if he won't talk to me, okay?"

Isaac smiled and nodded, "I'll go to my room."

It suddenly hit him why the beta was here in the first place. It was full moon tonight.

As if he was tunes in on the Alpha's emotions, Scott began to wake up. The pup opened his eyes and when Derek's eyes met his, the teen froze, his entire body going tense.

The moment was over and Scott scrambled to get away from the Alpha, eyes averted and shoulders hunched, trying to make himself as small as he could.

Derek looked at him and shook his head before he made his way over to the cowering teen. He laid his hand on his shoulder, the guilt pressing when he felt Scott flinch away from his touch.

"You forced me." He said.

And it all made so much sense. He knew Scott hadn't submitted to him, at this rate he might never do it but as Derek looked at him and smiled, everything made more sense.

"I'm sorry. You were hurting yourself, you can't do that." He left the 'I won't let you' part out.

He looked away from Scott and could see Isaac looking at him and nodded. "It's full moon tonight, stay here. If you go out again they'll just come for you again."

He looked back at Scott and saw the teen shaking his head, "No, I can take care of myself." He said.

Derek snorted and pointed at the teen's wounds, "Take care of yourself, have you even looked yourself in the mirror Scott? You don't stand a chance against them and as you so finely demonstrated earlier you have absolutely almost no control over the shift!" he was yelling at this point, "You have enough anger and I know that if you go anywhere near the Argent's you will kill them all!"

Scott had stood up. The earlier fear and hurt had been forgotten in the heat of the moment as the pup starred into Derek's eyes,

"Watch me." He said and stormed out of the depot.

Isaac walked in and asked "Why is he like that?"

Derek looked at the teen and sighed, "I think he's confused, he's angry and anger does strange things to people. He refuses my help, not only because I just forced a submission from him but also because I have betrayed him before. The trust he had in me needs to be healed before I can expect anything from him."

Derek sighed deeply and continued, "He was willing to allow me near him earlier because he was all instincts, now he has his guard up again."

The teen nodded and lifted up the chain he held in his arms, "Should we get started? Chain me up and go after Scott."

The Alpha chuckled and walked towards Isaac, ordering him to sit on one of the seats and started chaining the teen up, hoping that the night couldn't get any worse.

 **A/N  
Well, give me a review, as you all probably know by now, I treasure them. **


	4. Forged in my brother's blood

**A/N  
Chapter four, yay. To Marcialinka, I will include Erica and Boyd later in the story, right now they simply don't fit in.  
If there's any errors please tell me. I wrote this 2AM this night and I think I fell asleep during so. When I went it through I didn't find any errors but I could have overseen them.  
The rating has gone up to M.  
Thank you so much to Izi Wilson and Marcialinka for your review, they made me so happy.**

Chapter four.  
Forged in my brother's blood.

" _I should have known. If I had known I would never have let him leave. I would have held him tight and told him everything was going to be okay, but it was never going to be okay and he left, just like everybody else in my life did." –Derek._

He stayed until the moon took over, watching as Isaac struggled against the chains that bound him. With one last check of the chains he left the young wolf alone and went out to hunt for the other.

As he came to the forests enter sign, he paused and stretched his hearing as far as he could and listened for Scott. He heard no other sounds. Frowning in confusion he thought, 'birds are silent when there are predators near'.

Shaking his head and sighing and went in the direction that held no sounds.

Now hidden from the glow of the moon Derek let the shift take him, feeling his wolf surface he let out a howl for the younger wolf, a call to heel. Standing still he waited for an answer. When it came it was loud and rash, too close for the Alpha's comfort and yet he was still unable to pinpoint the location of the pup.

"Stay away from me." He heard a voice say from behind him, causing him to spin around, only to see nothing but the darkness. He moved over to the spot and looked at the ground. A set of boots was printed on the ground but gave nothing away as to which direction Scott had run of to.

"Damn it Scott," he snarled, before he continued to walk further into the forest.

He came to halt at a small river side. One of the trees were mangled by what, when he stepped closer looked like claw marks and dried specks of blood coated most of it.

A lingering scent of blood, pain and fear, God, so much fear, tainted the air around him.

With a horrifying realization he whispered "God, Scott. What did they do to you?"

There was no question that this was where they had held Scott. Derek looked around again. Other than the mangled tree the area showed no signs on the torture Scott had gone under. Growling and snarling in anger and worry he punched a hole in a nearby tree. There was no way the young wolf had gone through that and walk away whole. Just as he was thinking, the sound of gunshots sounded, echoing.

Jerking his head up in the direction the shots had come from, he listened for more. He was not disappointed when just a second after the first two, another two sounded and a pained how reached him. Dropping all pretend he tore through the forest, desperate to reach Scott before the hunters did.

A howl escaped him and a waited agonized for a reply. It came from his right side, loud and scared. And fast too. Not a minute later a blur slammed into him and they tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. Derek was quick to pull the teen up on his legs again and took a firm grip around his arm and began to pull him away from the scene.

"Come on Scott, we have to move now," he said quickly and looked around. He couldn't hear the hunters but that didn't mean they weren't close.

When the boy didn't budge Derek looked at his face; dirt and dried blood coated it and the tears that had run down the pup's cheeks had made it even messier. It didn't look like he was hurt; there was no smell of blood in the air around them. Nodding to himself, he tugged harder, making Scott stumble forward and fall into Derek.

"Come on Scott," he said again, this time with command.

The younger wolf looked at him and pulled his lips back in a silent snarl and growled "No, I won't go with you."

The Alpha rolled his eyes and was getting ready to answer again when a shout sounded.

"I found them!"

"Shit."

He started to run away from the voices. Scott had suddenly gotten a little more eager to get away and was running by his side, eyes glowing golden under the light of the moon.

A bullet almost hit Scott in the head, causing the already adrenaline pumped were-wolf to run into Derek, who just barely stayed on his legs; "Run to the layer Scott!" he yelled and pushed the other in front of him, "I'll distract them for you, now go," he added, hoping that for once Scott would listen to him.

He did.

But it was too late.

A shot rang out and the form in front of him fell to the ground, Derek falling with him. He was on his legs in a heartbeat and crunched protectively over the fallen and still form of Scott.

A group of five hunters moved away from the trees, guns pointed at Derek, their fingers resting on the trigger, too eager to pull and kill.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here," one of them said in a sneering tone. Derek could see he wasn't that old, maybe twenty. The fifth hunter who had remained in the shadows stepped forward and Derek couldn't keep the growl from coming out. The guns pointed at him wavered.

"Chris," he growled.

The man didn't answer him; he looked at the form Derek was protecting, his face giving nothing away.

"Derek, move away."

The Alpha snarled in reply, not budging an inch and when the man stepped forward, he started to growl, eyes bleeding crimson again.

The hunter shook his head. "He has killed Derek, we have a code."

Derek snorted. There was no code. Scott hadn't killed anyone, he would have known. The code only allowed the hunters to kill were-wolves that had killed innocents and Scott hadn't done that, if he had, his eyes would have been blue, they weren't.

"And what code protects an innocent were-wolf from being tortured and left traumatized. You have rendered him so scared that he's afraid of his own shadow. I'll only ask nicely once. Leave now."

He growled out, fangs piercing his lips.

Chris looked at him the way a parent would look at a child that had done something bad, before he nodded at the other hunters and they left the area.

Derek released a sigh he didn't know he had been holding and turned around to look at Scott. When he turned around and began to search for the bullet wound, he couldn't help but grow nervous that the teen wasn't even whimpering or making any other sound. Moving his hands to the teen's shoulders he gave a hard, yet gently shake, "Scott, come on buddy, you got to wake up so we can get back, okay."

His shake made Scott's head lull to the side, his hair mattered with black blood.

"Fuck." The Alpha whispered as he saw the blood, "Scott!" he yelled, shaking the teen harder than before. But Scott wasn't there. He laid his ear against the pup's chest and listen for a heartbeat.

He sighed in relief when he heard it, it was weak, too weak and it was fluttering, stopping and starting again. Coddling Scott's head in his lap, he turned his head and looked at the wound. Right in the side, no exit.

Fishing out his phone he called the vet, growling when it wasn't taken after four beeps.

"Who is this?" a tired voice sounded from the other end.

"Deaton, it's Derek Hale. Are you at the clinic? I need your help?" He hated that his voice broke but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Derek. Yes I'm at the clinic, what's wrong?"

He looked down at the form in his lap. "It's Scott." He said and ended the call.

He lifted the pup up and wrapped his arms tight around the silent form of Scott and started running into town, only briefly thinking about Isaac who was chained up. He would have to talk to the pup at some point but not right now when he could hear Scott's heart flutter, only to stop and not begin beating again. He growled and a howl made it's way out of him and he pushed himself to run even faster, cause Scott wasn't breathing and Derek wasn't stupid.

He knew he would might have to tell the teen's mother the secret, tell her that her son had passed away to a bullet in the head, that someone wanted him dead just because he had been the wrong place at the wrong time.

That wasn't something he wanted to do.

He growled at a dog that was in the way of his path and the mutt scrambled to get away from him.

The run to the animal clinic seemed endless and when he finally had the building in sight, he almost fell in relief that he soon wasn't alone about this.

He was met at the door by a very tired looking Deaton but the man sobered up when he saw Scott lifeless in Derek's arms.

"Get in," he said and shoved Derek through the hall and into a room where the Alpha laid the teen down.

The vet cut Scott's shirt open and felt around his chest area, "There's blood in his lungs, I need to get most of it away or he'll just coke on it if we get him back."

Derek's head snapped up, "If?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"Yes Derek. If. Very few people survive getting shot in the head and Scott was shot with what I think was a wolfs bane bullet, judging by the infection. His chances of surviving this are so small that they almost don't exist."

The vet's voice stopped, the tears that had been in his eyes had finally fallen.

Deaton had started CPR and ordered Derek to try if he could get the bullet out, saying "If you don't get it you, he dies. Get it out and he might survive." He reasoned with the Alpha.

Derek parted the blood mattered hair on the pup's head, his fingers getting soaked in the black blood coating it. He took a deep breath and just as he was about to reach into the teen's head with the plier something in his chest snapped and the plier fell to the ground along with Derek.

A hand touched his shoulder and his eyes snapped open again. He looked at Deaton's concerned face and spoke with a strained voice, "My bond to Scott snapped, continue. NOW!" he yelled.

Satisfied when he saw the vet run back to Scott, he fell back into a fatal position. It hadn't occurred to him that Scott had at some point accepted him as his Alpha. Or maybe they had always had a bond; both of them just too blind too see and fell it. Because as much as Scott fought him, Derek saw the pup as his beta, just as much as he saw Isaac as his beta.

A howl made it's way from his mouth; deep and mournful, already grieving.

A weak beating sound suddenly filled the room, fluttering and almost inaudible to the older wolfs ears. His wolf perked up at the sound and the tight feeling in his chest stopped.

He was back and Derek would never let him go again.

 **A/N  
Review please. Remember that there's a reason the story's named Forged in my brother's blood. If you have any ideas tell them to me and I'll see what I can do. I'll see if I can write next chapter without Scott almost dying.**


	5. Shelter me

**A/N.  
Later than i wanted it to be but here it is chapter five.  
To Mistress1296, That was not my plan but you have given me an idea. Scott was born a were-wolf but the gene was dormant. He's not from the Hale pack but another pack. More I won't tell, it will spoil the story.  
Thanks to Izi Wilson and Mistress1296 for the reviews.**

Chapter five.  
Shelter me.

" _Hold me tight in my moments of darkness."_

" _It's so curious: one can resist tears and 'behave' very well in the hardest hours of grief. But then someone makes you a friendly sign behind a window, or one notices that a flower that was in bud only yesterday has suddenly blossomed, or a letter slips from a drawer... and everything collapses. "_ _  
_ _―_ _Colette_

As soon as he heard the fragile beat of the younger wolfs hear, Derek was on his legs and by Scott's side in less of a second. He reached out with his left hand and softly petted the teen's cheek, scared that everything might just be a dream and Scott was really dead.

A relieved breath was heard and he turned his head to look at the vet. Deaton was covered in dirt, his hands were bloodied and shaking, to Derek he looked like he had just been through hell.

"Will he make it?" the Alpha dared to ask.

Deaton sighed, "He will need plenty of rest. Don't let his mother see him, she doesn't know. Be the Alpha Peter wasn't." Deaton casted him a look, "Be his brother."

He ignored the uptick of the vet's heart when he that that Scott's mother didn't know.

A ring from the phone in Derek's pocket broke the silence.

"Yes," the Alpha answered.

"Derek, when do you come back?" He could hear panting on the other end of the phone, and the sound of chains being moved.

"Isaac. Soon, give me an hour then I'll be back." He said.

He had forgotten the other beta. He stood for a second trying to remember how Isaac had called him when the pup had been chained up but then he remembered that he hadn't taken the beta's phone away.

He looked at the unconscious form of the wolf that continued to refuse an Alpha before looking at Deaton again. "Can I take him home," he asked again, ignoring that the vet had said "Be his brother."

At the vet's nod, Derek carefully snaked his arms around Scott and lifted him up, completely ignoring the blood that coated the young wolf.

"Thank you," he said and left the clinic.

As he started to run back to the lair, he cursed that he didn't take the car. Sheltering Scott from the wind, he started to jog through the forest, taking care to not jostle the young beta.

He kicked the metal door open and walked sideways down the stairs. As he took the last step of the stairs, Scott whimpered in pain, causing Derek to clutch the teen closer and whisper small words of comfort. He walked into the train and right past Isaac who perked up when he saw Scott and Derek.

The Alpha laid the pained wolf down on serval layers of sheets and quilts and petted his hair away from his eyes, smiling a little when the pup turned his head in the direction the petting came from. His mood turned sour when he looked at the bandage that the vet had wrapped around Scott's head to prevent further injury and damage.

Sighing and shaking his head, he walked out to Isaac and began to unchain the youngest wolf, aware that he was ignoring the questions that the teen had, but right now he didn't know he were capable of talking about Scott without wanting to kill the Argent's for what they had done.

"Derek," a small voice broke the silence and he looked up at Isaac.

"Not now, I need to calm down first, okay?" he said as he took the last chain away and moved it to the corner of the room, for now he was forgetting everything about it.

Isaac nodded and stood up, "Where do you want me?"

Cursing himself for forgetting that Isaac didn't live with him he said, "Go home, I'll call you if anything happens." He nodded in the direction of the door and watched as the other wolf took off.

He fished up Scott's phone and went through the teen's contact list, his finger hovering over the name Melissa for just a second before pushing down on it. He barely had to wait a second before the woman took the phone.

"Scott?" her panicked voice sounded.

"Melissa, it's Derek Hale. There's something I need to tell you," he started out, his voice shaking just a bit, and he  
hated it.

"Hale," she said, but it didn't sound like a question, just a sign to move on with the speech.

"Great," he mumbled to himself, before turning to the phone again.

"You know what you son is?" he asked. If she knew the Hale name, then there was a very high chance that she knew about were-wolves too. It would make everything easier, but also harder.

"Yes I do, now where is my son," she demanded, her voice raising a little.

He looked back at Scott, his wolf whining at the sight of their pained brother.

"Scott's not good right now." He sighed, "I think this conversation will be easier if we could see each other. Come to the abandoned train depot, that's where I live now."

After confirming the place, Derek hanged up and walked back into his room and sat down beside the injured wolf.

A whimper from the teen got the Alpha's attention and he inched closer to the pup. "Scott," he whispered and laid his hand on the teen's shoulder. Suddenly Scott opened his mouth and an almost soundless scream sounded from him as his back arched off the floor and he began to trash. Jumping into action, Derek pinned the trashing wolf under him and let out a roar, forcing Scott to back down and let the Alpha take over.

It worked but not like Derek had hoped it would. Scott stopped fighting and his body went rigid. As soon as he let go, Scott tried to crawl away, but fell flat to the floor with a pained yelp and a whimper escaped the pup's mouth.

Carefully he made his way over to Scott and got down on his knees, "Your mother is coming in about an hour. She knows what you are," he took a deep breath and continued brokenly "I can't take care of you myself, not when you have been through what they did to you out in the forest."

It wasn't easy for Derek to admit that he needed help with taking care of someone who was pack but he had to admit that for Scott he would do anything.

Scott's head shot up when he mentioned the forest, his expression scared and Derek couldn't take it so he took Scott in a tight embrace and whispered, "I know what happened. Let us help you." He smiled a little, "Your mother's not as blind as you think she is," he continued as he kept hugging the younger wolf. Scott had finally allowed himself to cry and Derek held him tight as sobs wrecked his body.

Speaking of said woman, Derek heard the metal door open and began to pry Scott off him, saying "Your mother is here, how about I talk to her first." It wasn't really a question but he still waited for Scott to nod before he stood up and made his way out to talk with the pup's mother.

"Melissa," he said with a nod as he moved to stand in front of the teen's mother. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt, her hair was wild. Derek guessed that his call had waked her up.

"Hale. What did they do to my son?"

He could feel her eyes on him, taking in all the blood and dirt he was covered in, and finally they came to a rest on his face, her features softening into a small smile.

"Scott's not my son," she said.

Derek sucked in a sharp breath but kept quiet.

"I adopted him when he was five." Derek could see tears form in her eyes and took a step forward and yanking her down to sit.

"He was in the hospital. The doctor's didn't know if he would make it, they had saved him from a house fire out in the woods. I was his assigned nurse. He had burns covering his entire body, smoke in his lungs." She looked up at Derek, "But he woke up. He didn't remember anything, and I remember how scared he was, he said something was missing. I adopted him after that."

Melissa looked down, sniffing a little before continuing her talk.

"He was born a wolf, but the gene went dormant after the fire. . ." she stopped speaking after looking up at Derek.

He didn't know what his face showed but he knew he was pale, "Was he in the Hale fire?" he asked, shivering and he tried to remember someone small, someone like Scott.

"Yes," Melissa said. "I won't demand anything from you than fixing my son; he still carries the scar from the fire. Leave the Argent's to me." Her voice hard, a promise of death and destruction to those who dared harm her loved ones.

With that Melissa McCall left the lair.

Derek stood frozen to the ground. All he could think about was that the young wolf he had smashed into walls, yelled at and fought against, had been in the fire, had been his brother.

A hitch of breath sounded from behind him and he turned sharply around and came face to face with Scott. The young teen were pale and shivering, blood had started to stain the bandage around his head and he continued to let out small whimpers of pain.

"You shouldn't be up," he said as he laid his hands on the teen's shoulders, his shivering creasing for a second before returning.

"I had a dream," he heard him mutter before Scott turned his head down so he wasn't looking at the Alpha anymore. The scent of shame filled the air and as Derek took a deep breath he caught the dying scent of fear.

"Hey pup, nothing to be ashamed of." He took Scott in an embrace while he whispered words of comfort. After a minute he led the teen inside the train again. Scott resisted when Derek tried to get him to lie down but had to give up when the Alpha flashed his eyes.

"Scott, you got shot in the head, I felt my bond to you snap so weather you like it or not, you are my beta, your wolf has accepted me as your Alpha, please," he said as he finally got Scott down, the teen yelping in pain.

"Okay," he heard him whisper.

The Alpha gave a relived sigh and laid his hand around Scott's wrist, his veins turning black as he took the pain Scott was in, hissing in pain Derek released the teen and sat down against the wall, his eyes never once straying from the form of Scott.

" _He still carries the scar from the fire."_

Shifting he opened his mouth, closing it again before he finally just decided to say what he wanted.

"What do you remember from your dream?"

Scott turned to look at him, his eyes fearful.

"I remember nothing," he answered, ignoring that his heartrate spiked when he spoke.

"Bullshit. You can trust me Scott." He tried to coax him.

He heard the pup sigh, "The worst thing is that I remember before the fire an. . . ." Scott broke off with a heavy sob and Derek heard him whimper. In a heartbeat he had embraced the teen and just held him tight.

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed and started to claw at his arms but was stopped when Derek pinned the young wolfs arms to his side and then he just held on.

"It's okay Scott, it's okay, easy kiddo, easy," he said lowly and rubbed Scott's back.

After half an hour, he could feel Scott relax against him and the heave breathing against his throat told him that he had fallen asleep. When he tried to pry Scott's arms around him away, the teen whined and just tightened his hold. Derek chuckled "Scott, let go of me," he said, his voice laced with command. He sighed when the arms around his neck let go and he laid Scott back down on the bed, covering him with a quilt.

Scott was his brother.

The door to the open world slammed open and he saw Isaac run down the stairs, "Derek, somethings happened?" his beta said with panic in his voice.

The Alpha stood up and walked up to his beta, his eyes bleeding crimson as he began to calm down the shivering  
teen.

"What happened!" demand and order dominating his voice.

Isaac was breathing fast and his eyes starred at Derek's.

Something killed my father."

Derek nodded before he led the young wolf inside the train and told him to sleep on a madras that was in the corner, dusty and old.

"We'll figure it out," was all he said, before walking back to Scott and joined his beta's in their sleep.

 **A/N.  
Puh, that was one of my longer chapters. As I will now tell you, there will be a kanima, who it is, I won't tell you. There will be things that happen in S2 that I will ignore, some things I will write lightly other's not so lightly. There will be a war against the Argent's. Beware of angry Melissa.  
Review, they will make my day. I managed to write a chapter that didn't have Scott dying.**


	6. When the scars heal part 1

**A/N.  
I really can't say much about this chapter. It's going to start with Scott dreaming, it will be writing in Italic.  
Thank you to Mistress1296, Izi Wilson and Peter Hale Derek Hale for the reviews.**

Chapter six.  
When the scars heal part 1

" _It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree.  
The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its  
sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens.  
But it is never gone."_ _  
_ _―_ _Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy_

" _The road to hell is paved with good intentions."_

 _Scott's dream._

 _It started with a smell. He thought it smelled foul, like that time his aunt burned something in the stove and it almost went up in flames. But he wasn't in the kitchen, he was in his room and it was day, everybody but him where at School and the adult where down in the basement, they told him they were having a meeting that he shouldn't listen to._

 _He walked down the stairs with small steps, something wasn't right and his mother had right to know that something was very wrong._

 _He had barely sat his foot on the last step of the stairs when a huge boom sounded and heat exploded all over the  
place. Down in the basement he could now hear the panicked scream of his family. With a disturbing lack of interest the young boy noted that he wasn't by the stairs anymore and that there was soft hands running along his body, making him scream when they reached a sore spot._

" _Scott? It's okay honey," his mother started to say, before another boom came and forced them away from each other, making the little boy scream in fear, what was happening?_

 _He tried to move but found himself now trapped beneath something heavy, he could barely feel the tears that rolled down his face in rivers. So much was happening and he didn't understand it, why wasn't he healing, shouldn't he be healing? There was so much pain that he could barely think. He wanted to howl but he couldn't, he felt too weak. There was another sound and then darkness took him away._

 _He slowly started to get back to himself. How long had he been gone? Who were making all these sounds? He felt hands on his body as someone lifted his body on something hard and orders were being shouted back and forward. He felt himself being moved. As he was carried out in the blinding light, he heard a scream with a howling undertone, "SCOTT!"_

 _He suddenly stopped moving and could weakly feel hands on his body, the intense pain slowly disappearing as Laura took his pain away._

" _Come Derek," he heard his sister say and the hands on him disappeared, taking their relief with them._

 _Dream end._

He had decided to leave Scott to sleep and had settled on watching Isaac sleeping in the corner. His thoughts were on what Melissa had said. Scott was a born werewolf, not bitten like he had thought. He had lived with Scott, called him his brother.

He had tried to suppress was happened when he and Laura reached the house from the school. He remembered the heat and dying flames, he also remembered hearing his sister scream as the meds carried someone out from the house, running to the form and shielding him from the sight. He had never seen his sister smile since then.

It's the whimpering and whispered words that come from his sleeping area that makes Derek stand up from his seat and make his way to Scott.

The teen's body was ridged and his eyes screwed shut while he was tossing and turning on the madras. He sighs a little before crunching beside Scott. He doesn't want to touch Scott yet, there was a chance that the pup would attack him and Derek didn't want to fight the pup.

"Mom," Scott whimpered before he slammed his head to the side and hit it on the floor. Like something in Scott had realized that the pain did something to him, he slammed his head into the floor again, and before Derek could stop him he had slammed his head so hard into the floor that Derek heard bone crack.

"Enough," he snarled and heaved Scott onto his lap, keeping his arms pinned as the boy trashed, Derek didn't know of Scott was even awake yet.

The command didn't stop Scott and the teen continued to trash in Derek's arms.

"Scott," a small voice sounded from behind the Alpha and Scott stopped fighting immediately, his hands straining in the direction that was the door, in the direction of Isaac.

"Come here Isaac," Derek said and slowly eased Scott out of his lap and made Isaac sit against the wall, leading Scott over to the beta.

The teen's response to Isaac was instant. It was like Scott finally relaxed, and he curled up to Isaac's side, nuzzling his head against the younger beta.

Derek felt Isaac look at him and when he met the beta's eyes he saw question in them.

"I think he reacts to my scent differently now. I remind him of the fire, I remind him of family," was his answer.

He looked at Scott. The teen had calmed down and slept up at Isaac, blood coating the bandage and what little hair Deaton hadn't shaved off.

"Scott was born a werewolf, not bitten like I thought. I remember a little about before the fire. I suppressed most of it because I couldn't handle the guilt of what I had done, but I don't remember him," he said and nodded at Scott.

Isaac looked at him and then back at Scott, "I'll take care of him," he said "Go talk with Melissa, get to know how he was when she got him."

Derek looked at his beta with surprise in his eyes, "How?"

Isaac smiled and huffed a breath, "I was abused for over half of my life Derek, I know a few things about people, things about them that they don't even know themselves."

The Alpha nodded and walked out of the door, Isaac was right, he needed to know more about Scott, about his brother.

Isaac POV.

He shifted his weight as Derek left. He had heard the loud bangs from Scott; he had heard Derek plead with him without success. When he had stepped forward Scott had reacted, Isaac dint know why but it was good.

He lifted the bandage and revealed the bullet hole in Scott's head. He saw the blood that coated his shaven hair. The wound still wasn't healing. Derek said that it was because it was made by Wolfs bane. He felt with his fingers after the break Scott would have to have from banging his head into the floor serval times.

Scott let out a whimper and flinched when Isaac felt his fingers brush lightly over a bump and the younger beta pulled his hand away like he had been hit over his fingers with a ruler.

Scott had woken up.

"Did you recognize Derek when you first met?" he asked Scott. He had, no; he wanted the older wolf to talk to him, to trust him. They needed it if they were to become pack.

"Yes," was the whispered answer.

Isaac petted the bandage in place again and pulled Scott closer, like he was trying to merge with the other beta. Scott wined when he moved his hands away from his head, his hand shooting out and gripping Isaac tight around the wrist, claws gently scraping the skin it touched.

He let out a small laugh and re-began petting Scott's head.

"You have to talk to Derek at some point, not just about you being a born wolf, but about everything you have been put through since Peter was killed. He needs to know what they did to you."

His eyes flashing golden at the thought of the Argent's, he didn't know why he reacted like that, he just did.

He felt the other teen's eyes on him and when he looked down he saw Scott frowning.

"Derek has told me everything Scott. I was there when you came back from the Argent's. I was there when your heart stopped and I was there when it started again. Scott, I saw what they did to you and I know that you can't have walked away without scars!"

"He wants to help you, but he can only do it if you allow him to. Let him in Scott," he whispered.

He felt Scott move away and let go of the teen.

Scott POV.

"I know," he said to Isaac, "I know."

He moved to sit on the ugly madras. His head hurt, his chest hurt. Everything felt like it did right after the fire. His mother didn't know he remembered everything, just glimpses of red. He had been afraid of fire ever since that.

He had also lied about knowing something was missing. He had known right after the fire who he was, what he was, and despite telling everyone that he did not, Scott remembered everything.

The Argent's didn't know but now his mother knew that they had done him harm and he was happy to not be on the receiving end of an angry Melissa McCall, he knew that his mother would make their life a nightmare.

"Hurt's," he croaked out between clenched teeth. The pain had returned like a wild fire, sharp and fast.

He heard Isaac move to sit beside him and soon after he felt the cool touch of another hand, soon after that the pain he had been feeling was slowly going away, drained and it was leaving him breathless.

"It's okay Scott, but Derek will be back soon and I know he want to fix things between you and him. You both owe each other a second chance Scott. You deserve it, he needs it."

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain at Isaac's words. He knew he was right. Derek deserved to know, both about him, the fire and the Argent's. But he didn't want to, it hurt to talk about it, to think about it was bad too.

He shrugged the Beta's hand off him before he could take too much.

"If we're going to have this conversation then both my mother and Derek need to be to hear it. They need to hear the whole truth," he said.

It was time to face the truth.

He also knew that Derek was trying really hard to keep something from him. When he had been in the forest he had smelled something foul, something that had stung his nose so much that the hunters had been able to sneak up on him, something they normally wouldn't be able to do.

"Call Derek, say we both need to talk."

 **A/N.  
Done, yay. I try to slowly move towards season 2 but be aware that it might be slow because right now I'm going to focus on the relationship between Scott and Derek.  
If you want to see any pairings tell me in reviews.  
Review, they make my day and make it easier to update.**


	7. Broken bonds Part 2

**A/N.  
Finally an update.  
I want to thank Peter Hale Derek Hale and GFM for reviewing on chapter six.**

Chapter seven.  
Broken bonds. (When the scars heal part 2)

" _Childhood is not from birth to a certain  
age and at a certain age. The child is  
grown, and puts away childish things.  
Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."_ _  
_ _―_ _Edna St. Vincent Millay_

Isaac POV.

He kept an eye on Scott as he took his phone and found Derek's number. He didn't like the empty expression, like he was hurting; it didn't feel right to see Scott hurting.

"Derek, Scott wants to talk to both you and Melissa." He said as the phone was picked up.

"Can you drive him to his house, I have kept him isolated long enough, and I trust him."

'But he doesn't trust you' he thought, but said a short goodbye and hung up and turned around to face Scott.

"Come on, I'll drive." Scott nodded slowly and stood up, supporting his frame by clinging to Isaac.

He got Scott to sit on the passenger seat of the car and patted his shoulder once, before he got in the driver seat and started the car.

He wanted to break the silence that laid heavy in the car but he was lost as to how he could do it. There was just so much going on at once, his father had been killed by something with scales and suddenly Scott was a born wolf, not a bitten like they thought.

"Things just get better and better," he mumbled under his breath.

Scott looked at him with a side look, question in his eyes.

"I keep thinking that every day after school, I can take the road through the forest, run and laugh without a care in the world, and when I would get home, there would be a platter with cookies on it and I would take one, before I would dump my school back and go annoy the hell out of Peter." Scott sighed and starred out of the window.

"But then it hits me, I will never get to do that again, I will never laugh when they would tickle me again, I will never go to uncle Peter with all my stupid questions because I knew he would never laugh at me. I will never do any of those things again Izi. And it's all her fault." He breathed out.

Isaac too breathed out, but not of the same reason.

"Be happy with what you had with them Scott, be happy that you knew a better and more sane Peter, be happy that you had all that, even if it didn't last." He said as he stopped in front of Scott's house, the Camaro parked in front of them.

Derek POV.

He heard Isaac's voice from where he sat in the living-room on the couch. He looked up at Melissa and she nodded.

"He might be angry, I don't really know, I think he remembers the fire more than we give him credit for, let me talk, okay," he said to the woman in front of him.

Melissa nodded, "He was really close with Peter before."

Derek sighed, things just got better.

He looked up when he heard shuffling of feet and saw Isaac come in with Scott in tow, both beta's looking like they hadn't slept in days.

"Sit both of you," he said but gave Scott a look when he tried to sit as far away from Derek as possible. The beta sighed and walked over to sit on the couch beside Derek, still as far away as he possible could.

"You said you wanted to tell us something Scott," he said and noted that the teen tensed a little.

Scott nodded and looked at the Alpha with sad eyes before he began.

"I know I told everybody that I didn't remember anything, that there was just that blank spot in my head. I lied, I remember everything, the heat, the flames, Dad and mom," the pup whimpered and shivered.

Derek released a pained whine and laid a arm around Scott's shoulders, urging him to continue.

"The gene never really went dormant. I simply just suppressed everything that made me a werewolf, ignored it. Until uncle Peter came back." Scott closed his eyes and they could all see the tears that came from the teen's eyes.

"He was family. But he wasn't my uncle Peter, the man that had taken my uncle away from me deserves to suffer. I helped him find the Argents. I made friends with Allison, all that because I wanted somebody that wasn't me to hurt."

He looked straight at Derek, "Kate is to blame, the Argents are to blame."

The room was silent; nobody moved a muscle or said anything.

He could smell the grief and hate roll off Scott in waves, he could see it in his eyes. It was like looking at Peter all over again and he couldn't take it. He moved closer to Scott and hugged the teen, gently pressing his teeth against the young wolf's neck, hoping that he would take the offering, make it official.

He felt him tense in his grip and was ready for a fight, but then the pup relaxed and he returned the fierce hug Derek gave him.

"My Alpha," Scott could be heard whispering and he bared his neck for Derek.

With a happy sigh Derek nuzzled Scott's neck and let his canines lengthen to fangs, piercing the skin on Scott's throat and with a snap he could sense the young wolf.

He gently pushed Scott away from him, but kept an arm around him for comfort.

"I know that you want the Argents to pay Scott, trust me, I want that to happen too, but right now that simply can't happen, you are still weak and I fear that if I let you near any people with Argent as their last name, you will kill them. I still need to know what they did to you," he said with finality and pinned Scott with a hard look, the teen whining softly.

"Nothing," Scott tried to say and avoided eye contact with Derek.

He looked over at Melissa. The woman looked surprised by everything that had been said, but her eyes met Derek's with a surety that few could match.

"Scott, I have ways to get this information, it's up to you how you want to tell it," he said in a serious tone.

He heard steps coming their way and looked up to see Isaac get down on his knees beside Scott, laying his hand on the older beta's knee, offering comfort to a pack mate.

He could see as Scott thought about it. He looked shortly to his side at Isaac, before he returned his attention back to his Alpha, sighing in defeat.

"I can't," he whimpered and shuddered.

"It's okay Scott, we can do it later, go home with Derek and Isaac," Melissa smiled and said to her son.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they got out of the house; Derek still had his hand on Scott's shoulder, leading him over to his car.

"I'm driving with Scott," he said to Isaac, "Could you get us something to eat before you get back?" he asked the youngest wolf.

Isaac nodded and drove off in his car, leaving Derek and Scott to stand alone and look at each other.

"Scott I'm sor. . ." he tried to say but Scott stopped when he held up his hand.

"Don't, just don't. You never really liked me; I don't see why that should change now." Scott said with a sad voice that made Derek wish he remembered Scott.

"You didn't let me finish. I think I understand better now why you reacted like you did when I killed Uncle Peter. I know he forced you, but like you said yourself, he wasn't Uncle Peter. But if you remembered the fire, then what did he show you that night in the showers?" he asked carefully.

Scott snorted and turned around to walk into the car but turned around.

"He showed me what we had before, what we could have had," he said with a sad voice and froze before he got into the car. He shot a look at Derek and before he could react and stop Scott, the beta had gotten into the driver seat and sped off, making marks on the ground, leaving an angry Derek standing alone.

He suppressed an angry snarl and began to run back to the house through the forest.

'He's confused and angry' Derek tried to say to himself so he wouldn't force the pup to heel and give him the biggest shouting of his life when he finally did.

He finally let out an angry howl and let out his anger on a tree, almost punching his hand through it.

"SCOTT!" he screamed and fell to the ground.

 **A/N.  
Hope you liked it. I did.  
If it doesn't come clear enough right now, I adore Peter, I simply love the man, I promise that there will be flash back scenes from Scott's POV in the next chapter.  
Review.**


	8. Family

**A/N.  
I'm not the kind of person stops updating because I get no reviews, but I want to say that reviews are very important to me and inspire me to write good chapters.  
There will be a lot of flash back in the near future chapters.**

Chapter eight.  
Family.

" _My dear young cousin, if there's one  
thing I've learned over the eons, it's  
that you can't give up on your family, no  
matter how tempting they make it."_ _  
_ _―_ _Rick Riordan_

He didn't know where he was going. He had just taken the car and drove from the Alpha, his brother. He snorted at the thought. Derek had never liked him, not like the rest of the Hales had.

Some part of him wanted to get back to him, especially when he heard the Alpha's howl. But he couldn't, he wouldn't give in, he wanted to be angry, he needed to be angry.

He drove the car to the side of the road and stopped, dragging a shaking hand through his shaven hair. Another reminder shot through him. Derek had been there, he had saved him. He squeezed his eyes shot as a tear made its slow way down his cheek, quickly followed by others and before Scott knew it, he was sobbing, clutching his chest in phantom pain.

The doctors had told him in his young age that they had had to give him a new lung for him to survive. He hadn't understood it then and he didn't understand it now. God, he just wanted to be held.

A knock on the window broke him out of his mind and he rolled it down to see a young deputy stand with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright son?" he asked.

He couldn't lie, not now, not when he wanted the pain to stop, not when the screams of his family were so loud.

He shook his head and looked at the young man with blurry vision.

"No," he rasped, "I'm not okay," he added.

The man nodded. "Can you follow me to the station? We can take care of things better there."

Scott nodded again and waited for the police car to start again and began following it to the police station, desperately trying to block the mental pain he was feeling.

He made the trip in a mindless numbness, not really discovering that they had reached to station before his door was opened and he was looking at the young man again.

"Need help? What's your name kid?" he asked.

The beta tried to dry his tears away, "Scott," he said and tried to move out of the car on shaky legs, the deputy had a firm grip around his arm; it was like an anchor to reality for the young beta.

People looked up when he was brought in. Another deputy stood up and walked into the sheriff's office and when he came out again, he had the sheriff with him, the older man took over for the deputy at his side and continued to lead Scott through the station and into his office, ordering him to sit on one of the comfy chairs he and Stiles had always loved to sleep in when they waited for the sheriff to drive them home.

"What's wrong Scott? Need me to call your mom?"

He shook his head, no, not his mom, she wasn't his mom.

"Call," he wetted his lips and tried again, "Call Derek Hale."

The man nodded slowly and walked away to talk in private, not that Scott couldn't hear every word that was being said over the phone.

He was hurting; talking had brought back the memories. He had no doubt that there would be nightmare when he finally found a bed to sleep in. he tried to make every sign that he had been crying go away but he knew that when his Alpha came, he would be able to smell the salt in the air, smell his pain and anger.

He heard the words goodbye and okay, before he looked up again and sighed at the sheriffs eyes locked at him.

"He'll be here in a minute. I have to care of a few things so just stay here until he comes."

He just nodded, already lost in his waking nightmares.

 _He felt himself being lifted up from behind. He squealed and kicked hopeless with his legs without hitting their  
targets. A deep laugh was the reward of his struggles and when he was sat on the ground again and promptly turned around and hugged his uncle's leg tightly, "Missed you Petty," he whispered in the man's pant leg._

 _His uncle crunched down in from of him and looked him in the eye with a smile, "Now what happened to my favorite nephew?" he said in a soft and soothing voice._

 _He couldn't keep his sniffles in anymore as he whimpered, "Jax said I was dumb, he also said that I should have died with my mama," he howled and hid his head in his uncle's neck, the older man's arms tightening around his small frame._

 _He could hear footsteps come near then but didn't look up until the voice spoke, "What did he do this time," his mother's tired voice sounded and he felt a calming hand touch his shoulder and he looked up at her with sad and red eyes, but it was his uncle that talked._

" _He keeps telling him off, even Derek has gotten enough and he doesn't even really like him. Yesterday he punched him in the face and ran to the forest. He said that Jax told him he should have stayed with his mother and that he was dumb."_

 _Peter POV._

 _He looked fondly down at the pup and then back at his sister. "You should talk to him or else I will and it will not be as pleasant as if it's you," he said in a threatening manner._

 _His sister nodded and left the room._

" _Now how about we go for a run?" he asked the young pup._

 _Scott looked up at him in surprised happiness and nodded. He took the young boy in his arms and together they left the house._

Derek POV.

He had come as fast as he could, his heart sank when he saw his car parked right beside a police car.

He saw the sheriff look up when he entered the station. The older man walked up to him, too close to comfort and pointed a finger in his face, "Whatever you did to him you better fix it or I'll call someone who can do it for you, and would willingly do so." The man's voice was angry as he starred at the Alpha with fire in his eyes.

Derek nodded and walked to the sheriff's office, knocking softly on the door before entering.

On one of the big chairs sat Scott, the beta was hunched over and his face screwed tightly like he was in pain, his heartbeat way too fast for the Alpha's comfort. He could smell pain and grief in the air.

He crunched in front of his beta and laid his hands on Scott's. The touch didn't do anything but making the young wolf whimper "Peter."

Derek let out a chocked sob before letting his eyes bleed crimson, "Scott." Was all he said and the beta's eyes snapped open and locked on Derek's, new tears welling up in them and he jumped in the Alpha's arms, sobbing again and Derek could already feel tears staining his shirt.

"It's okay buddy, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'm here now." He said and returned the hug.

They stayed like that for five minutes, before Derek moved away; a hand remained on Scott's arm.

"Come, let's get back," he said, hoping that Scott wouldn't put up a fight.

His luck was with him when Scott stood up; his form still hunched, and followed Derek out, both of them nodding one in goodbye to the people at the station.

When they got to the car he made sure Scott was settled before he got behind the wheel. He looked sideways at the teen and sighed.

"There's something that I need to tell you. When he killed Kate, he brought attention to this area again. The rest of the Argent family should be coming in the next two days. You need to stay with either me or Isaac. I'm planning on expanding the pack soon."

He watched as Scott's entire hold changes, his eyes glowing golden and his teeth and claws coming out. He quickly laid his hands over Scott's and tried to calm the raging wolf down.

"Scott, listen to me. I won't let them near you again, but we can't undo what has been done. They will already know that you and I are werewolves. Go back to School, pretend nothing has changed from when you were last there, continue befriending Allison, let her you love her."

Against all odds, his rambling worked and Scott looked at him with wide and sad eyes, "But I don't love her anymore," he whispered and looked down, the scent of shame filling the car.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was glad that his brother wasn't in love with Allison anymore but it only made him more curious as to who had stolen the teen's heart.

He shook his head, now wasn't the right time to talk about that. He started the car and they drove home the lair.

Before Scott could get out of the car, he stopped him with a hand on his arm, looking at him with a serious look.

"Get some school work done, Isaac can help you."

Scott nodded and slowly started getting out of the car, his movements stiff and heavy.

As soon as he couldn't see the pup anymore, Derek hit his head the steering wheel and let out a sigh. There were so many problems coming at them at once.

Peter's actions had now brought the Argents back. There was some creature with scales that killed Isaac's father. There was the fact that Scott had undergone so many things that it was a miracle that the boy was still sane.  
There was also the fact that he couldn't keep the two beta's with him all the time, they would have to go back at school at some point and Scott would have to go back to living with his mother soon again.

And now he also knew that Scott wasn't pinning over Allison anymore. 'Had he ever been pinning over her at all' he thought. But whoever had now stolen his brother's heart, made him feel shame, like he was afraid of telling him who it was.

He fisted his hands, too many things happened at once, and even more things was about to happen.

 **A/N.  
So we're moving in s2 direction. As for the one Scott's pinning over will remain a secret for now. No one died or was hurt in this chapter so that was new.  
Review, they make my day.**


	9. Love me till I die

**A/N.  
Chapter nine, yay. So I need some help with the pairing, who do you want to see with Scott?  
Anyway, thank you so much to GFM for reviewing, I'll see if I can get Scott and Stiles alone in the near future, depends on this chapter.  
This chapter's going to be long because I need to write a lot if things and persons into the story that I have been neglecting so far. It so I can really start moving in the direction on my version on S2.  
WARNING: for those of you that like Isaac, well, bring the tissues because there's going to be Scissac feels.**

Chapter nine.  
Love me till I die.

" _If they want war, let's give them war." –Derek._

" _If they kill one of us, we kill one of them." –Scott._

Isaac POV.

His head perked up when he heard the front door open. A very tired looking Scott walked into the kitchen stopped up and looked at Isaac like he had never seen the other teen before in his life.

"Why are you in my house?" Scott asked and licked his lips, something he did when he didn't know where to put himself, had Isaac learned.

"Derek told me to help you get up to date with school, so." He pulled his shoulders and looked at his homework again, ignoring the sounds Scott made as he moved around in the kitchen.

A chair scraped over the floor and Isaac looked to his side. The other teen had this face expression like he knew Isaac wanted something even without the younger wolf asking for it.

"You know that I got the homework thing under control and we have holiday right now so what do you want from me?" Scott asked.

"Derek want's you back to school. He doesn't trust you enough to if you see Allison that you won't kill her on sight, but he has little choice in the matter. He's worried about you Scott, we both are."

The older teen snorted and rolled his eyes before closing them, a pained look flashed across Scott's face before it was gone again. Isaac knew that he wasn't okay.

"Scott, I was abused for almost my entire life, I know when people wear a mask, I know when the people around me are hurting, you are hurting Scott. The Argents had you for two days. What did they want? The Alpha's dead;" Isaac stopped himself with a kick over his legs when an even more pained expression passed over Scott's face.

"I sorry," he whispered.

Scott whimpered and Isaac could see tears form in the older wolf eyes.

"I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry Izi."

'Fuck homework he had already done' he thought and took Scott in a hug, letting the teen cry.

Derek POV.

He was parked in front of the Argents house, his knuckles strained white around the steering wheel. It was taking all he had to not just walk up to the door and kill the family.

A wave of emotions hit him like a tide wave and he groaned at the force of it. Scott. If he could erase Peter from his younger brother's mind he would do it, but he couldn't.

He carefully opened his door and walked slowly up to the door and knocked on it, may it crash or burn.

He heard light food steps from the other side, not Chris', and the door opened to reveal, if she hadn't been a werewolf hunter, a pretty older lady. Her smile turned tight as soon as she saw who it was but managed another tight hallo in greeting.

"Derek Hale. What can I do for you?"

The Alpha returned a smile as well. "I was wondering if your husband was home. If he is, I would like to have a few words with him."

His own smile didn't hide his intentions with the male Argent.

"I'm sorry, but he's not home right now, it's just me. Can you say it to me or only him?"

Derek sighed. As far as he knew it was the woman that planned the hunts that their men went on, she might have an explanation on why they acted on an innocent werewolf.

"Yes, can I come in?"

The woman smiled and moved aside so he could enter the house.

"My name's Victoria."

Derek nodded, nice to know. He walked into the living-room and sat down on the couch, giving Victoria a hard stare that she returned without hesitation.

"Some week ago, by brother, Scott McCall was almost killed by some hunters, a day prior he had just returned from being tortured beyond sanity. They then proceeded to shoot an innocent werewolf in the head, almost killing him. Now I don't know what he has done too your family but if he decide to mangle your family, blame your husband and his gang of hunters."

He sat rigid on the couch as he watched the reactions from Victoria. The woman looked surprised, like she didn't know what her husband had done.

She swallowed thickly before answering him.

"I think that it will do both parts best if we stay away from each other, Scott is not innocent, he has killed, it was a long time ago but what happened cannot be erased Derek."

She sent him a glare and the Alpha was happy to finally leave the house again, the woman scared him.

Isaac POV.

He tried knocking on the door into Scott again. After his slip up, the other teen had fled to his room. He could hear the muffled cries of Scott from where he stood leaned up against the wall. He hoped that Derek would return soon or else he didn't know what to do.

"Scott, please," he tried again but was still met with silence.

He heard a klick and then a door close from downstairs and he raced down the stairs and almost ran into Derek's still form.

His Alpha laid his hands on his shoulders and looked at him with a mild expression.

"What's wrong? Where's Scott?" Derek asked.

Derek POV.

As soon as he stepped into the house he was almost run down by Isaac, the beta smelled like guilt and confusion. When he tried to get the beta to talk, he just stammered before just pointing up the stairs and in the direction of his brother's room.

"He's hurting," was all Isaac could say before Derek was already up the stairs. He knocked twice on the door before brutally wrenching the lock in pieces and opening the door.

His eyes scanned the room and ended on the teen's bed, a curled ball of teen could be seen under the quilt, shaking and small whimpered could be heard.

He walked over to the bed and tossed the quilt to the side, ignoring the wine of protest Scott made.

"Talk," he commanded. "I'm worried about you Scott," he added.

"I talked to Victoria an…" he was broken off when Scott jumped at him, his hands roaming all over his body. He gripped his beta's hands and made him stop.

"Scott, I'm not hurt, I'm fine. Now tell me what set you off?"

His chest tightened when a few tears escaped Scott's eyes, the scent of grief and pain returning.

"Peter. What happen to him? What happened to my uncle?"

Derek didn't say anything, he just settled for holding Scott closer.

Scott POV.

He pressed his head closer to his Alpha's chest while taking deep breaths. Why did he act like this? What was wrong with him? How could the mere mention of his former Alpha set him off? He was not weak, he couldn't be weak. His uncle had once told him that the weak wolves are the ones that becomes Omega's, the ones that are picked on, beating and killed simply because the slowed the pack down.

He felt like a child all over again, like when he first woke up after two weeks of SICU and the first words he said was uncle Peter and how the people around him, he remembered Laura breaking down in tears.

 _He gasped and shot up from where he was laying. Quickly he felt something trying to hold him down and he strained against the hold on him, until a voice broke through the haze in his mind, strong and sure._

" _Scott, calm down."_

 _Against all of his wishes, his body relaxed and he could feel the hands leaving his body. Soon there were another set of hands, much lighter and much finer, almost like his mother's._

 _Laura, his mind supplied, his wolf whispered Alpha._

" _Where's unci Peter?" he croaked out, his throat was so sore, why was his throat sore?_

 _He heard an almost chocking sound coming from his older sister and felt hands petting his hair out of his eyes._

" _Scottie, sweetie. Peter didn't make it."_

 _He could sense people leaving the room, only he and his sibling remained._

" _What! I want Petty," he screamed and began trashing in his bed, Laura was quick to restrain him while a doctor gave him something that made him sleep, but not until he heard the doctor say, "I think that it's best for all parts that Scott starts a new life after this and that you won't be here when he wakes up again. We ri-" and the voices drifted off._

Derek could hear Scott's heartrate skyrocketing, could feel him press his head harder against his chest. When he tried to pry the clingy teen wolf away from him, Scott just whined and tightened his arms around him.

Both of them suddenly jumped to their legs when a loud bang sounded from below them and a howl of pain rang through the house. Before Derek could stop him, Scott had already fled the room.

Isaac POV.

When the sound of gunshot came again, all he wanted to do was run, why couldn't he run? Oh, right, he had been shot in the stomach by a hunter.

The door was blown open and in the opening stood Chris Argent with a gun drawn. He heard a gasp from behind him and when he turned his head to see Scott stand with a terrified expression, he tried to yell "Get down!" but the words just wouldn't form.

Just as Derek entered the room too, a shot sounded again, this time much louder and it was quickly followed by two more and all he could do was watch as Scott's body convulsed and he went down again, three bleeding wounds from his shoulder, stomach and what Isaac was sure was a lung.

He lost all strength after that and sank completely down to the floor again, missing Derek tossing Chris out of the door and soon after he felt hands roam over his body, searching for the bullet.

"Not poison," he managed to whispered, "Go to Scott," he added.

The Alpha didn't need to be told twice as Isaac could hear him almost run to his brother's side.

He slowly crawls over to Scott's side as his body heals. He can hear the too slow beat of the other beta's heart and he almost doesn't dare to ask.

"He's going to make it?"

He flinches back when Derek snarls and hisses as his hands come in contact with the wolfs bane bullet.

"Call Deaton, tell him to come fast, I can't move him, he'll lose too much blood if I do."

He fumbled around in his pockets for his phone and with a snarl from Derek, the Alpha pushed his own phone into his hands, NOW!" he yelled and they could all hear Scott's heart stutter and the pup whimpered too low, too much like a wounded animal.

His fingers slipped serval times before he could finally find the vet's number. After agonizing seconds he could hear the man breath on the other end of the line.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Not Derek, Isaac. Scott's been shot by wolfs bane and Derek won't move him, we need you at his house, please hurry Deaton," he pleaded, and without waiting for a response, he hung up and returned his attention to the two other people in the room.

"What can I do?" he asked panicked, his eyes darting around the room, searching for threats.

"Nothing," Derek answered him tensely and Isaac saw him tilt Scott's head back to ease his breathing.

"You can't do anything than hope for Deaton that he gets here in time."

Suddenly the room went silent and both wolves stared at the now non-breathing Scott. Derek was first to jump into action, yelled out to Isaac, "Get me something to get the bullets out of him; we can't wait for Deaton to come!"

As he stumbled out into the kitchen he remembered back to when he had just gotten bitten and Derek had called him, telling him that he was needed, that Scott had been shot. Now Scott had been shot again.

He pulled a drawer out of its place and emptied its content out on the floor, getting cut as he finally finds a sharp knife and he runs back to the living-room again, handing the knife over to a clearly panicking Derek.

"Start CPR," he says as he gets to work.

Five minutes after, Scott still wasn't breathing and he was beginning to get tired, sweat forming on his forehead and he was panting hard.

"Where the hell is Deaton?" Derek snarled but Isaac could hear the concern in his voice.

A clanging sound of metal brought him to attention that Derek had gotten the second bullet out, now only the one that was embarked in his pack mate's lung was remaining.

"I don't know," he snarled back and picked the phone back up again, calling the vet again but when it was taking it was not Deaton replying.

"Deaton can't pick up right now." Chris Argent answered with a cold voice that made Isaac shiver.

He looked at Derek that mouthed "Hang up."

Just as he had laid the phone down, it rang again, causing him to growl, they didn't have time for all this, Scott was in danger, there was still no heartbeat.

"What," he snarled, screw patience.

"Wow, calm down sugar. It's Stiles."

Over the line Isaac could hear the sounds that he knew could only come from a mechanic's garage.

"Make it fast."

Well, that thing that killed daddy dearest, it's here and it's ugly as fuck, so if you and Derek could get here that would be so nice." Isaac could suddenly hear screaming and the phone was wrenched out of his hands and he was pushed in Scott's direction, "Get him breathing," Derek hissed and gave his attention to the phone.

Derek POV.

"Now is a really bad time Stiles. We can't come, take care of it yourself, see if you can get a clear picture of it," he said and hung up and crushed his phone in his hands, "Fuck the Argents, I'm going to kill them!" he growled.

His head snapped in his two betas direction when he heard a rattling gasp and the faint sound of his brother's heart beating again.

He sighed relieved but the moment was short when his eyes met the concerned ones of Isaac.

"The poison is killing him. Deaton won't get here now, not with Argent there with him."

His pup spat the word Argent out, like it was a name to hate, to fear.

"I know," he answered defeated. He was thinking, did Scott have wolfs bane in the house?

He shot Scott a sad look before he darted up the stairs and bolted into the bathroom that was connected to Scott's bedroom. He tore all content of the little closet out, looking shortly at each item before tossing it to the side with all the other things.

Behind a large bottle of shampoo he finally spotted a purple bottle and when he carefully sniffed it, he snorted and closed the lid again. He had found the right plant.

Darting back down the stairs, he fumbled after his lighter. At the bottom of the stairs he found it and lit the dusty content in his hand, a purple flame appearing.

As soon as he shoved the burning plant into Scott's wound, the younger wolf shot up with a bloodcurdling scream and tried to move away from the pain.

"Hold him," he growled to Isaac, the beta immediately pinned Scott's trashing form under his own weight, both of them flinching at each pained howl.

After five minutes of agony everything fell quiet. There was no sound in the house; the only thing that could be heard was the unsteady breathing of the two wolves and the almost inaudible breathing of Scott.

"Isaac, on Monday you go to school and you'll look for people who could possible want the bite, I'll drive Scott back to my place, they still don't know where I live now, and it will be safer for him."

Isaac nodded slowly and looked at Scott with pain in his eyes.

"What are you going to do with him? Will he ever recover?"

Derek growled as he collected Scott in his arms and he looked down, trying to find the right answer.

"I don't know. I don't know if he will ever be able to go near a human again without thinking that they would want to kill him. Go to the hospital, find Melissa and tell her what happened and that I'll take care of him."

Isaac nodded and slowly left the room, his eyes not once leaving Scott's silent form in the Alpha's arms.

A whimper brought him back and he looked down at Scott's now open eyes, the pup looking scared and hurt.

"Hurts," he croaked and tried to lift a hand to touch his Alpha.

Derek took the hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Don't do anything." He whispered back with a tight and strained smile.

"Sorry," Scott tried again but Derek stopped him with a quiet growl, "Stop it Scott."

The younger wolf fell into silence but his eyes never left Derek's face.

Derek sighed again and carefully lifted Scott up in his arms and even more carefully he lifted the teen into his car and made sure that he couldn't roll around too much. When he moved back a hand gripped his wrist and he looked up into the teary eyes of his brother.

"Let's go home Scott."

He covered the beta with his jacket and then got into the car and drove back to the lair.

"Let's give them hell," he whispered to himself.

 **A/N.  
Done, yay. Next chapter's going to contain angry Melissa and a very confused Stiles talk to Isaac.  
Can I get a review, they really make my day.**


	10. In my arms tonight

**A/N.  
Finally a new chapter, I have no excuse for not updating it.  
I think there will be major feels in this chapter so, bring the tissues.**

 **Thank you so much to Izi Wilson and Peter Hale Derek Hale for their reviews.**

Chapter ten.  
In my arms tonight.

" _Never in my life I had ever dreamed that  
I one day would see my brother again, but  
here he is, standing right in front of me.  
And he hates me." –Derek._

" _He's like the brother I never had. Until  
I realized that the man in front of me was  
in fact my brother. Flesh and blood." –Derek._

He was careful to not jostle the young wolf in his arms. The drive had been spent with his heart beating loudly in his chest, eyes darting from Scott and back to the road all the time.

He pushed the door open and walked down the stairs, stopping shortly when he heard a whimper come from the wolf in his arms and he continued walked again, he needed to check Scott over again, he hadn't dared to it in the house in fear of the Argent man returning.

He carefully laid his brother down on a mattress and petted some hair out of his eyes, Scott's head turning against his hand and nuzzling against it.

He lifted the rest of the teen's shirt off and inspected the gunshot wounds. They were looking clean but had yet to heal completely. He sighed and let his veins flow black and grits his teeth against the pain.

"No, don't," he hears Scott whisper and the pup tried to yank his arm away from Derek's grip around it, but he was too weak.

"Scott, I think I should call Stiles, he saw the kanima at the mechanics, maybe he knows more about it now. We have to know more about it." He said with a calm voice.

Scott's pained eyes met his and Derek saw a single tear slip down his cheek.

"I can help," he said.

Derek snorted, "Scott, you can barely step a foot outside my lair without getting shot, the only reason I'm letting you go back to school on Monday is that Isaac can have all his classes with you. He needs to make sure that you don't kill any Argent's and that you don't lose control of the shift. We are not letting you alone for a second, got it." He gave the teen a sharp look.

Scott tried to yank his arm away again, but Derek just held tighter, the pup whispering, "Please don't, don't take anymore."

He shook his head but slowly let go of Scott's arm.

Scott looked down and turned around to lie on his side with a pained whine, "Where's Isaac?"

"Out telling your mother and checking on Deaton."

Scott nodded and Derek could hear him whisper "He's safe."

Scott POV.

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he curled together for warmth. Derek must have realized cause barely a minute later; a quilt was draped over him, enveloping him in warmth.

"Thank you," he whispered to the Alpha.

"There's no thank you between family, Scott," Derek answered and he looked up at him in confusion.

"I may not remember you Scott, but it gives me no excuse to not treat you like my brother."

He smiled and remembered that Peter had said Derek would come around because one could only resist his puppy eyes for so long.

"Hurts," he groaned and gritted his teeth against the sudden wave of pain that overwhelmed him. A whimper escaped from between his lips and there were hands on his shoulders, pulling him back against a broad chest and he found himself sitting on his Alpha's lap, head buried in his shoulder as he tried to ride the pain out.

A gasp and sigh of relief came when the pain slowly disappeared and it took him too long too look down at Derek's arm and see the black veins sneaking up his arm. He tried to yank his arm away but had to stop when the pain came back tenfold and he was forced to relax against Derek's chest, the older man saying words of comfort in his eyes and despite his paranoia and the pain he was still in, he soon fell asleep.

Derek POV.

He closed his own eyes when the small whines and whimpers stopped coming from Scott and when he looked at the teen he saw he had fallen asleep.

So many god damn things were happening. There was something Derek feared was a kanima and then the everlasting threats of the Argent family. He had no idea how far they were willing to go, but it was certainly far. The rest of the family had arrived today Melissa had told him, Gerard was among them.

He was so tempted to just leave the town behind again, take Scott and Isaac with him and forget everything that was Beacon Hills. But it wouldn't stop the problems.

A bumming sound came from his pocket and Derek slowly took his phone and was careful to not disturb his sleeping beta.

"Yes," he said lowly.

"Derek, it's Melissa. I have talked with a few people I know from the time I adopted Scott. There are two people, werewolves, coming to aid you. They knew the Hales and the pack that Scott came from. They told me they would be here after the full moon, they have a few things to do first, okay," she said back.

Derek had never been so thankful in his entire life before and he made sure to tell Melissa just that, the mother answering him in a tone that indicated that she was smiling.

"Oh hon, don't thank me before every Argent are laying 6 feet under."

Derek shook his head and pocketed his phone again, once again he was amazed by the woman. But for now he was content watching Scott sleep.

The peace lasted for half an hour before it was broken. Isaac came down the stairs, a scared expression was on his face and Derek couldn't stop the full body shake, even if he tried.

"Isaac, what happened?"

They younger werewolf's breath hitched and he lifted his shirt up to reveal a deep wound, Derek couldn't see what had made it. He snarled and pushed Scott off him and was by Isaac's side in a second, hands gently prodding at the wound, Isaac whimpering in pain.

The sound seemed to stun Scott into awareness and he jumped into action, pushing Derek out of the way, growling and snarling at the Alpha, before turning around to look at the wound, his veins coloring black and Derek could see his knees buckle at the intense pain he was taking.

Just before Scott collided with the floor again, Isaac's arms shot out to grip him and together they fell to the floor, leaving Derek standing and starring at them.

"It's not wolfs bane, just an ugly knife wound," Isaac hurried to say as he tried to comfort an almost unconscious Scott, the older beta's head lolling to the side.

The Alpha breathed a sigh of relief and carefully made his way over to the two betas. He got down on his knees beside them and laid a hand on Scott's forehead, the young one growled deep in his chest, "Hey, don't get that tone with me Scott, he's not dead and he's not dying, calm down okay!" he said and returned the growling, causing Scott to whine and look away.

He tried to understand why Scott reacted that way but he already knew, he just hadn't seen it come to sight like it had done now.

"Isaac, can you carry Scott over to the mattress, it's not a good idea that I touch him right now?" he asked.

Isaac nodded and lifted Scott up, and despite trying to be discreet about it, Derek saw the way he scented Scott, nose buried in the older beta's collarbone.

"I need to talk to you afterwards," he said just before Isaac disappeared inside the train car, just barely catching the others nod.

This was just what they needed. Not. Now he needed the two wolves that would come soon to help even more. He couldn't tackle this too. He looked up when Isaac entered the room again, blood still on his shirt but there were no pain to see on his face.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Derek took a deep breath, "Melissa has contacted two other wolves. They will be coming here soon. But the main thing I wanted to talk to you about is you and Scott. With the way he reacted to you getting hurt I think that there's more between you and him than the eye can see. The bond that you have is stronger than what normal pack mates have. I do not know for sure, I have to watch you two closer over the next few days but I suspect that you have the start of a mate bond, a really strong one by the way he reacted to you getting hurt," he paused and looked at Isaac, the beta's eyes were big and round.

"There's more than just that. What about that thing Stiles saw? Does he have something on it?"

Derek shook his head, he hadn't heard from the spaz yet and right now he didn't really care.

"Tomorrow I'm going to chain you and Scott up, I'm not sure of his control and you are just for security so we don't get more bodies than we already have."

Isaac nodded and stood up, "I'm going to check on Scott," he said and disappeared inside the train car.

Derek sighed again and debated on if he should call Stiles or just let it go for another time.

The sound of a whimper made his head snap in the direction of Scott and Isaac but when it lowered to a quiet "Please don't," he let it slip. He would have to wait for the full moon the next night before he could do anything.

 **A/N.  
How did I do?  
If there's something you want to see please tell me in reviews and I'll see if I can make it happen.  
There will be so much sweetness and family feels in the next chapter that it will be almost sickening but I hope that you'll like it anyway.**

 **Leave a review.**


	11. Scars from my past

**A/N.  
I just realized that I neglected the Stiles and Isaac talk in the previous chapter, don't worry, it will come soon.  
This chapter was planned to be the full moon but yeah, me and promises. Next chapter will be full moon, that much I dare to promise.**

 **Thank you so much to Izi Wilson and Peter Hale Derek Hale for their review.  
And I really want people to help with the pairing since I can't decide myself.  
I really want one that I can talk to about this story, ideas and all that kind of stuff. If you want to be that person, write me a pm.**

Chapter eleven.  
Scars from the past.

" _I'm covered in scars from  
my past, scars that will remind  
me forever that while I survived.  
They didn't." –Scott._

Derek knew he was a dead man, he knew it from the second he woke up and saw the five missed calls on his phone that was from Melissa.

He listen for sounds coming from the train car and when he didn't hear any, he picked up the phone and called the woman back, hoping that it wasn't as serious as his stomach felt it was.

"Derek, finally! The two men that should have arrived tomorrow can't come; something came up with their pack. They say they are very sorry," Melissa says, but Derek can hear there's more in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asks, he's already panicking, with the full moon and all, he can't really afford surprises, in any way they might come.

"It's the hunters; they have taken Jackson, Lydia and Stiles. We can't find them and neither can the police, they say it's like they just disappeared into thin air, no trace, no nada, no nothing." He pales at Melissa's words, if the hunters have taken humans, then. He grunts and shakes his head while thinking of an answer, Melissa comes first with one.

"Don't let Scott and Isaac go to school, the sheriff will get a restraining order so the Argents can't go near Scott or Isaac, don't ask me how but he will. Protect them Derek, they trust you," she says with finality and hangs up.

"Shit," Derek says to himself.

"Scott, Isaac, please come out here!" he yells.

By the time the two betas' have come out Derek have paced exactly sixty-eight times, working himself into a concerned and nervous mess.

He looked up when he hears them, Isaac looks alarmed but other than that, Derek supposes that he look better than he did the night before.

Scott on the other hand must have been awake when he talked to Melissa because he looks panicked, scared and angry at the same time, eyes glowing a sharp golden.

"What's wrong," asked Isaac.

Derek sighed and twisted his hands behind his back to hide his nervousness from the two other wolves.

"Melissa called, the hunters have acted and taken Jackson, Lydia and. . ." he hesitated and looked at Scott before moved so he stood between the older beta and the door, just in case he tried to run.

"And," Scott prompted.

"And Stiles," he said with a heavy sigh.

He saw Scott's lips curl up in a soundless snarl as he took a step forward, ignoring Isaac's hands that shot out and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Where are they," Scott demanded in a low and careful voice, not meeting Derek's eyes because Derek knew that Scott knew he was bordering on threatening his position as Alpha.

His eyes flashed crimson at the show and a low growl came from his chest when Scott took yet a step forward, the beta's hands curled into fists and Derek could see the blood starting to drip from where the claws was digging into the skin, breaking it.

"Scott," he snarled loudly when he took another step forward, this time trying to step past the Alpha and then run for the door. He didn't get that far.

Derek had always tried to control the Alpha in him, but right now, on the day of the full moon, that control was out of the picture, so when Scott tried to step past him, his hand shot out and gripped Scott's arm with a bone breaking pressure, he only stopped when the teen whimpered and fell to the floor in pain.

He lowered himself so he could look Scott in the eyes, the teen wolf trying to look away but when Derek took a firm grip around his chin, Scott couldn't resist.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone Scott, you are no exception. You are not allowed to go out there without me! Are we clear," he said and put every ounce of power and command into his words, making Scott lay down in the floor, stomach showing and his neck bared, small whimpers coming from his mouth as he was forced to submit to his Alpha's demands.

He rose to his feet again and the red dimmed from his eyes as he stood towed over the beta. It hit him that he should acknowledge the pup's submission and he crunched beside Scott's head and dug his fingers into the skin on his neck, Scott, releasing a soft sight and Derek could see his body relax again.

He looked at Isaac who was starring worried at them, "I need to discuss with myself if I'll let you go to school. We also need to get some answers from the Argents, willingly or not."

Isaac nods, "Will he try to leave?"

Derek shakes his head, "No, right now he can't leave, not without me, and not until I allow him to go alone again," he says and shoots a pointed glance in Scott's direction, the beta had managed to sit up and was trying in any way to make the Alpha's anger go away again.

He reaches a hand out to Scott and pulls the teen up to his feet again, Scott hissing when he touches his broken arm lightly and Derek looks sharply at him, eyes briefly flaring red before they dim to a light forest green again.

"Scott," he asks softy and tries to lay a hand on the beta's shoulder but Scott flinched away from the touch and he immediately pulled his hand back.

He sees from the corner of his eyes, Isaac walk into the train again, leaving him alone with Scott who looks like he wanted the ground to eat him alive.

"Are you still hurt Scott?"

The teen shakes his head franticly, the motion making Derek sigh and he shook his head.

"No, I-I-I," Scott starts and break off in a chocked off sob, and Derek makes a sound in the back of his throat and pulls Scott into a hug, not caring about anything else than making sure Scott was alright, something he clearly wasn't.

"It's okay Scott, it's okay. Could you please show me where you hurt?" he asks and tries to look Scott in the eyes but the teen looks down and Derek can hear his heartbeat go crazy.

Scott tries to stop crying and Derek watched with fear in his eyes as Scott buttoned the shirt he had borrowed from the Alpha up. Derek couldn't contain the snarl when Scott allowed the shirt to fall to the floor. His reaction caused Scott to flinch.

He turned his back to the beta for a minute to get a hold of his instincts again. He remembered back to when he had just found out that Scott was his brother, to when Melissa had said that Scott still carried scars from the fire. He had seen Scott naked before, many times, but he hadn't seen that before. The teen had had to be covered in make-up every time they saw each other, just not this time. It wasn't just the angry scars of burned flesh and skin that he saw, small red lines, made from claws had covered the pup's entire chest, his own doing.

His claws pierced the skin on his palms as he turned around to face Scott again. He knew his eyes were bleeding crimson but he couldn't control it, not right now.

He reached out again with a hand, almost touching Scott but not quite, giving the young wolf time to think about his next choices.

"It hurt so badly inside Der," he whimpered and covered away from the Alpha's crimson eyes.

Derek pulled his hand back again and resisted reaching out to touch Scott. He looked behind him and saw that Isaac stood leaned against the train car, eyes watching him and Scott like a hawk, a golden tinge could be seen in his eyes.

"Isaac," he beckoned for the youngest wolf to walk over to them. He met Isaac halfway and gripped the beta's arm tightly, ignoring Scott's growl, and whispered harshly in his ear, "Could you please try to make him talk, we need to solve all this tension before the moon rises or he might get enough strength to break the chains."

Isaac nodded and Derek disappeared into the train, watching the pair through a dirty window.

Isaac POV.

He knew that Derek was watching them; he could feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull.

He walked over to where Scott was standing in the middle of the concrete room. He picked up the shirt from the floor and draped it over Scott's shoulders, the older teen shivering lightly at the touch.

"He tries Scott, he really does try. I know you're afraid of letting people back into your life but you have to, if you don't you end up like Peter, feral and without control. I know what you want but there are other things that we need to put before them. They have taken Stiles, Lydia and Jackson. We know why they have taken Lydia and Jackson but not why they have taken Stiles. We need to find them first, let's just get through the full moon first, okay?" he says it all in a rush, all while sneaking an arm around Scott's shoulders and without the older beta realizing it, he has dragged the smaller teen down to sit on the ground.

Slowly Scott starts to take the shirt on again, he doesn't miss the way he scents it and smiles slightly.

"What I want is for all the pain to be gone," Scott quietly said as he leaned against Isaac, a deep sight escaping.

"I can't leave the lair now, maybe it's a good plan, maybe it's a shit plan," Scott shrugs before he continued, "We're both broken Izi, he wants to help, I can smell it on him. Melissa never understood, not quite, never understood why it was hurting so much, waking up to my screams every night." Scott shivered and Isaac hugs the teen closer and whispers in his ear, "Just hold on." He holds Scott just a little bit closer to him and nuzzles the teen's neck for comfort.

Derek POV.

His fingers race over phone and he shoots glances in his two betas direction one in a while. He needs to find to doctor that treated Scott; his brother didn't deserve to live with this pain.

Finally he found what he believed to be the right number and called.

"Ann Sharman, what can I help you with?"

He cringed at the too office friendly tone, "I'm looking for a doctor Adrian Jensen," he tried to reply in a calm voice but he wasn't able to keep the growl out of it.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before the woman spoke again, "I'm sorry sir but he's dead. He was killed a few months ago, some kind of animal did it, I'm so sorry sir," she said and hang up.

He tried to take deep breaths and let out a deep sigh, Peter, his uncle had killed Scott's nurse and when he saw Scott's chest he understood why; there had also been a very long scar along one of his lungs, he really didn't want to think about why it was there.

Tossing the phone on his bed he walked out to join his two betas before the moon was full.

 **A/N.  
How was it?  
If there are some gramma mistakes or something that really confuses you, tell me. I don't know but something up with my grammar corrector, it thinks that I have done some words confusing or some shit like that.  
Review, they mean the world to me.**


	12. Digging my own grave

**A/N.  
I'm so, so sorry, like really sorry. This will not be the full moon chapter, but the start of it. Oh, fantastic news, Peter will be back soon for those who share my love for the man.  
I decided I wanted to be a little cruel in this chapter but it was to make up for my shortest chapter in this story.  
The songs that are used in this chapter are Wrong side of heaven and Digging my own grave.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar for the review.**

Chapter twelve.  
Digging my own grave.

 _Arms wide open_ _  
_ _I stand alone_ _  
_ _I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone._

Scott POV.

He could feel it. It was like a vibration deep in his bones, calling him out. He knew what it was, knew it was what had been worrying his Alpha for so long, what had sent all of them into a frenzy to protect themselves from the Argents. It was the full moon.

Some part of him wanted to curl up against his Alpha who was sitting just a few meters away from him, and draw comfort from him.

He couldn't contain his whimper and Derek's head whipped up and deep green eyes met his, concern visible in the otherwise emotionless Alpha.

"Scott?"

He shook his head. There was nothing to worry about, nothing other than he couldn't stop thinking about the past, about the full moon, Peter and happier times.

He looked towards the door again. He knew that he couldn't go out, not with Derek's order to not, he couldn't resist an Alpha's order.

' _You resisted Peter'_

His mind said to him, making him huff out loud. It wasn't Peter, it was the Argents that had done it, created a monster with the face of his uncle, it was because of them that his family was dead, their fault that his brother had to kill his uncle. Everything was their fault, everything was on them.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and couldn't help but shy away from the touch. The hand disappeared immediately when he did it and he could hear a small whine, telling him that it wasn't Derek like he thought that it was, but Isaac, the younger wolf.

Isaac POV.

He frowned and let out a small soft whine when Scott shied away from his hand, his entire body posture tensing and he shielded himself from Isaac.

"Scott?" he asked, "Derek wants to get ready now," he continued and nodded over to where their Alpha had move and was now standing in the front of the train, just barely visible to the two betas, he stood beside two train chairs bolted to the ground and chains on the ground, all ready to be used.

He looked back at Scott to see him swallow thickly and his eyes darted to the door before they returned to Derek, the older wolf looking at them sharply.

The other teen shot him a nervous glance and looked down at the floor and Isaac could see the struggle it took him to not hide his head in his hands. He knew the need to disappear well enough himself to recognize it himself.

He watched as Scott's heard jerked up and he looked like he was listening for something.

"I'm sorry Izi," he heard Scott whisper, barely a second after that he jumps for the door.

* * *

He sees and yet he doesn't, what happened next. Before Scott could get to the top of the chairs and the door, Derek stood in front of him, he had moved faster than any of them had ever seen him do, and Scott rammed into him, falling back down the stairs with a whimper and Isaac could see him try to crawl away, using only his left arm, the other was probably broken.

Derek POV.

He grunted as Scott rammed into him, taking a single step back before he stood still again. Scott fell down the stairs, tiny whimpers falling from the pup's mouth as he tried to crawl away by only using one arm.

He shook his head and sighed. He hadn't needed to stop Scott, the order he gave him would have been enough, but if Scott wanted to test his patience and desire for him to be safe, well then he would do so.

He slowly walks down the stairs and sees Isaac move to stand in front of Scott in a protective stance.

"Leave," he orders, making the younger wolf shake his head almost violently and Derek lets his lips pull back in a low snarl, "Isaac, move," he said again, not louder or lower, just with so much authority that it made even Scott whimper, because he knew it was his turn next.

He watched as Isaac turned his head to look at Scott, a whispered "Sorry," passed his lips before he ran for cover in the train, no doubt listening in on what would be said.

He sighed again and resumed his attention to Scott and continued his decent down the stairs, letting his eyes bleed crimson as he did.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped moving and just looked Scott in the eyes. After a minute the teen looked down but tried again to scramble away, but his arm gave up and he fell down on the floor with a thud.

 _What have I done, and who have I become._

"Why?" was the only thing he asked.

Scott shook his head and gingerly touched his right arm with his left, his face turning pale as he did.

The Alpha moved forward and crunched in front of his beta, his hand moved forward to touch the broken arm softly, his veins quickly turning black, "You're not letting yourself heal, why?"

Scott just shook his head and starred at his arm. Derek pulled his arm back when there was no longer any pain to take and he sat fully on the floor, opening his arm in a silent invitation for Scott to take comfort from him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Scott?"

The pup shook his head and finally moved into the embrace and leaned his head against Derek's shoulder, a soft sigh of content coming from him.

"You are the only family that I have left, he killed Laura." And I killed him, was left unsaid.

"I want to protect you Scott, I need to protect you."

The teen snorted and pulled away from his arms, giving him a hard glare before looking down again.

"Then the way you show love are not the way I want to be loved," he snarled back at him.

He was about to answer Scott back when a loud bang sounded and they were torn apart.

* * *

He opened his mouth to yell at Scott when the teen darted for the door, a second after that and one loud beep the entire building blew to pieces.

 _I'm here and gone_ _  
_ _I'm dead and done_

 **A/N.  
I hated writing this chapter but it have been an entire week in my draft and I just couldn't figure out what made me hate it so much.  
The next chapter will be full moon, just not the way you or I imagined it.  
Next chapter will be named Battle Born and will hopefully be longer and so much better written than the piece  
of b*****t was.  
Review, they make my day.**


	13. Past in the present

**A/N.  
Okay so this chapter came a little earlier than I expected. I can almost for certain say that this will be so much better than chapter 12.  
Not so much full moon over it but, *shrugs*. I decided to be a little cruel instead.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar for the help, more like idea. What would I do without you?  
Thank you so much to Izi Wilson for the review. Yes I did use your name as Isaac's nick name.  
GFM, yeah, don't skip chapters; last chapter was forced out of me, writer's block, so that's why it doesn't really make much sense, to me. Thank you for your review.**

Chapter thirteen.  
Past in the present.

" _Nothing would hurt me more  
than to watch what happened in  
the past, happen all over again.  
And not being able to stop it."_

Derek POV.

He could feel nothing. When he tried to open his eyes he was met by darkness.

He panicked and searched for the pups through their bond. He felt Isaac fast enough, he was in pain but from what Derek could feel, he was still alive. Before he could reach out for Scott he felt it.

A burning heat, a ringing in his ears and his mind registered fire.

"Fuck," he whispered and tried to move but almost howled at the intense white hot pain that shot through his entire body and rendered him unmoving again.

As he laid among the rubbles he could feel his wolf stir with anger. The Argents had blown it up. They had probably used a bomb of some kind. It hit him that Scott must have heard it since he had darted for the door.

But it had been too late, and neither of his pups had reacted for his howl of pain and he couldn't feel Scott. He tried to move again, he had to get away from the fire before it reached him.

By some sheer luck or miracle he felt the barely there pressure through the pack bond from Isaac, it was a scream of pain, his pup was hurting.

He whimpered and closed his eyes, there was nothing he could do, and he resigned himself to that fact that he would die down here, Isaac and Scott too. The full moon would not do them any favors, not when they were this hurt, this broken, it could not offer them the help they needed.

Scott POV.

No, no, no, his mind screamed as he was thrown away from the door by the blast of fire. This wasn't supposed to happen again, no now, not here.

He couldn't help but scream, it was bloodcurdling and so unhuman that it shocked Scott himself.

Already he could feel fire slick up his legs and he tried to kick away the flames but as soon as he moved his leg, another scream joined the first and now the fear sat in. His mind in the past, back at the fire that burned his entire childhood down, took away everything he had held dear.

Further away he heard a raw howl, it was one of pain and despair, it was his Alpha. He tried to howl back but had barely opened his mouth before he choked on the smoke from the fire, his lungs were burning and his fear of fire made it even worse, so much worse.

He couldn't stop the scream that came when the flames licked up his legs, making the jeans he wore melt into the skin and the only thing that went through his mind was that he was going to die, burning up like the rest of his family.

He felt a soft wave of reassurance and forced calmness in his mind and he sighed in relief, his Alpha was taking care of him, taking care of his pack.

"Dad," he whispered before he was lost to the darkness.

Derek POV.

He knew his eyes were red, knew that his wolf was pushing for survival, but he couldn't, he was in too much pain, he wondered if this was how his uncle felt when he was burned and suddenly he understood why the man had gone mad, this was just too much.

A howl tore through the rubbles, pain and hurt and he jerked his head so fast in the direction that he whimpered in pain, the howl was Scott, his brother.

He sent a hopefully reassuring wave of calmness through their shared bond, but didn't know if it was too late to calm the scared wolf.

He released a wheezing sound and tried to lean back against some of the cement, all while failing at ignoring the sharp stabbing pain all over his body, the dust in his lungs and the fire that was getting closer and closer to him.

He swore he could hear a howl nearby but he didn't react on it, he was already gone.

Peter POV.

 _Once upon a time I swore I had a heart_ _  
_ _Long before the world I know tore it all apart_ _  
_ _Once upon a time there was a part of me I shared_ _  
_ _Years before they took away the part of me that cared._

He didn't know how, and to be honest he couldn't care any less than he already did.

All that mattered was making things right again. He had done everything in his power since he came back from the land of the dead, to keep trouble away from his nephew. Making sure that he could focus on Scott and only him.

He took a deep pained breath and began to small run in the direction that he knew Derek now lived in, an old abandoned underground train station.

A he got closer he scented the air, smelling something he had hoped he would never have to smell again.

Fire.

His entire body froze. No, this couldn't be true, this couldn't happen, not again, not now.

He snarled in anger and began to move forward again despite that every nerve in his body told him to turn around and run as far away as he possible could and never look back again.

He was so close he could smell and see the fire now. The entrence to the lair was engulfed in black heavy smoke.

A howl of pain and fear reached him and rattled his bones, making his wolf rise and he snarled again, only louder this time.

He lifted his shirt to shield his face from the smoke and pushed the door open.

The heavy smoke blew up in his face and he almost turned around, almost. He pushed forward and felt along the wall with a hand, hissing at the heat he felt.

He slowly walked down the broken stairs, how they were still there, he had no idea but he was happy that they were still somewhat intact.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to scent Scott or the other two wolves in the room, so he searched for the link he had once shared with Scott.

When he finally found it, he hit the ground with his knees, the panic, pain, hurt, fear and anger was so strong that it made Peter make a mad dash for the furthest corner of the ruins and in the direction of his pup.

He sees him in the rubble, flames licking his legs and torso and Peter can see his mouth open in one soundless scream as he slowly burns.

He snarls and let out a low growl. The sound sparked something in Scott and the pup stopped and Peter could see and feel the panic set in in the young wolf.

He ignored the flames and his pup's almost blackened skin as he pushed the heavy cement off Scott and took the pup under his armpits and dragged him as fast as he could out of the burning building, only briefly sparing his nephew and Isaac a thought.

As soon as they are out in the fresh night air, Peter takes a deep breath and looks down.

He shouldn't have done that.

The teen's pants was melted into the skin, as was his shirt but his lower body was the worst. He couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips and he let his ears strain to listen for the sound of Scott's heartbeat. He was ready to panic again but then he heard it. It was barely there, only a small sound over the roar of the flames.

He looked back at the old lair. Even if he didn't like it and would rather take Scott to Deaton, he couldn't just leave his nephew burning to death.

He wasn't that cruel.

He shook his head and returned his attention to Scott; he curled his fingers around the boy's burned wrist and let his veins flow black as he took the younger wolfs pain. It almost made him howl in pain, God; he didn't want Scott to know this kind of pain.

He heard a commotion behind him and turned sharply around, a snarl at the tip of his lips. He stopped as soon as he discovered his nephew dragging an unconscious Isaac out of the burning building.

Derek stopped and looked surprised at him before Peter heard him whisper lowly.

"We need to get them to Deaton, take my car, I'll run with Isaac," he said and nodded over to where the Camaro was parked.

He didn't need to be told twice. Without looking back, he carefully picked Scott up in his arms and with a prayer to the full moon that it would give his pup enough strength and the teen would be alright.

But he knew the chance was small, already as he drove, he could hear the already faint heartbeat of Scott getting weaker and weaker, making him push the car to the fastest.

He made the best parking of his life as he stopped the car and almost tore the door to the passenger seat off and pulled Scott out and ran to the back door of the animal clinic and banged on the door all while trying to hush Scott's crying whimpers and his own fear that the pup in his arms would die.

Luckily Derek ran up to his side, carrying Isaac in a similar way, his eyes dark and blood coated almost his entire body as he looked at the door with burning eyes. Like it would make it open faster.

"He's going to make it," Derek said and looked down at the ground, "We can't lose him again."

Peter didn't answer him cause in the same moment Deaton chose to open the door, his bright smile falling and his eyes darkening, "Argent's," he asked and led them into a room, guiding the two burned teen's to two separate tables.

Derek nodded, "Yes."

It was clear to all of them that Scott was the worst, so Deaton started with him.

Both Hales stood and watched as the vet tried to cut open Scott's shirt, the pup whimpered when the shirt pulled at the burned skin and Peter would have stepped forward if it hadn't been for Derek's hand on his shoulder and with a shake of his head, he fell back again.

It had taken hours to treat Scott. The lower part of his body had been the worst and Peter remembered all too clearly the words that Deaton had told them.

 _Deaton POV._

 _When he had finished dressing the last of Scott's wounds and burns, he turned around to take care of Isaac, the younger beta was better; he had not been in contact with the fire, only the cement when the blast had destroyed the building._

 _He gave the two men a strained smile, too tight, he knew but it was all he could offer at the moment._

" _I can't do more for them. I do fear for Scott. He's angry, very angry from what you have told me," he said and nodded at Derek before he continued._

" _I fear that he will become feral, the second fire might just be the thing that breaks him fully."_

" _Makes him like me," he hears Peter say and looked up to see the man look at Scott, eyes full of grief and remorse and Deaton can't help the pang he fells in his chest._

" _Yes."_

 _Both men looked pained at the words and the vet saw Peter's eyes flash red for just a second._

" _You're still an Alpha?" he asked surprised._

 _Peter nodded, "He's going to make it." The older man said with conviction in his voice, even if he didn't really believe what he said._

" _Maybe," Deaton says, "Maybe."_

Derek POV.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked his uncle.

Peter looked at him and sighed, "Here yes."

The vet gives them a small and tight smile and leaves the room.

"How long have you been back?" he decided to start.

His uncle gives a small snort, "Since right after the last full moon. Why do you think you have been able to concentrate so much on Scott and Isaac and not the kanima? I've been looking for Stiles, Lydia and Jackson too."

He looked surprised at the older man.

"Didn't know you cared that much?" he whispered.

"I can say the same for you dear nephew," Peter said and nodded at Scott, "You never liked him, now," Peter shrugs and Derek stepped forward to lay a hand on Scott's arm, hating the crisp feeling he got.

"He needs to make it," is all he says.

Then Scott and Isaac both flat lined.

" _I've been fighting to be who I am all my life.  
What's the point of being who I am, if I can't  
have the person who was worth all the fighting for?"_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Stephanie Lennox**_ _,_ _ **I Don't Remember You**_

 **A/N.  
How much do you hate me right now? There might be a week before the next chapter gets up, depending on my writers block and what I plan to happen.  
Again I don't think I can thank Jaylene enough for helping me, you are simply the best. I mean it.  
Anyway, this chapter was longer and in my opinion it was so much better than chapter 12.  
Review, they make my day.**


	14. Sweet lullaby

**A/N.  
Okay, I think I have tormented enough people with the chapter ending, especially GFM, sorry hon.  
Hopefully not a shitty chapter. I will apologize for the heartbreak and pain that reading this chapter will cause you, it does not end here, just, *breaks down in tears*.  
Also I'm very aware that in a flashback in this chapter will be very not canon but if you get confused just ask and I will hopefully be able to answer.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar and GFM for reviewing on the last chapter.**

Chapter fourteen.  
Sweet lullaby.

" _A girl calls and asks, "Does it hurt very much to die?"_ _  
_ _"Well, sweetheart," I tell her, "yes, but it  
hurts a lot more to keep living."_ _  
_ _―_ _Chuck Palahniuk_ _,_ _Survivor_

Peter POV.

Both wolves starred in shock and Deaton went silent for a second before he jumped into action, franticly getting something to bring the two wolves back to life.

Peter, go to Scott, Derek, go to Isaac," the vet almost yells at them.

He shoots his nephew a glance before he moved to stand by his pup's side, pleading with him to come back, that they were not done yet.

"Move your hands," Deaton almost growls at him and Scott's body lifts up from the table from the electric shock the vet gives him. The man gives Peter a look before he tried again, and again.

"Start CPR, I'm going to Isaac," he said and moved over to the younger pup.

He didn't hesitate to start, begging and pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew he was a far cry from the man he had been before the fire, but damn it if he couldn't shed a tear for his pup.

A small yes from Derek told him that Isaac was back again, and it was confirmed when he felt Derek try to push him away from Scott to take over. He snarled at him but relented and moved to hold the betas' cold and clammy hand. He didn't like it, he didn't understand it. Isaac had flat lined too, at the exact same time as Scott and the other pup was not nearly as wounded as Scott, he would have survived no matter what.

"Derek," he asked tensely, "What kind of bond do Isaac and Scott share?"

His nephew didn't look at him, just continued to try to make Scott come back, his answer was out of breath, shaking and it sounded painful to say it out loud.

"Mates."

And Peter died right there. That wasn't good, they shouldn't have brought Isaac back before Scott, the pup would have been better off dead if they couldn't get Scott back.

Deaton was done with taking care of Isaac and came over to stand by their sides, his eyes big and hurt.

"They are going to pay."

Peter nodded; oh they would not know he was there before it would be too late.

When Derek finally stopped and stepped back, Peter made a pained whine and rested his forehead against Scott's burned body and began to cry.

Derek POV.

He could feel his heart hammer in his chest, along with that he could also feel the sweat coat his face and his shirt was sticking to his body with it.

There was a pressure in his chest, something he had never thought that he would feel after the death of his family, but here it was, the feeling of loss. It didn't help to see his uncle leaned over Scott and smelling the tears and grief rolling of the man that he had once killed.

He looked over to Isaac and sighed, they shouldn't have brought him back, they were linked.

He stepped over to stand by Peter's side and laid a hand on the older man's shoulder. When he got no reaction other than a fresh wave of sobs, he gripped the man's shoulders tight and pulled him into a crushing hug, letting his uncle cry out on his shoulder as he looked at the pale, silent and very dead form of his brother.

 _Scott POV._

 _The first thing he noticed was that he was in a forest. Why was he in a forest? Hadn't the lair blown up, hadn't he just lost his family all over again?_

 _He could feel the tears roll down his cheeks and lifted a hand up to dry them away, only to yelp in pain when burned skin came in contact with burned skin._

 _He huffed and began to walk forward; he needed to know where he was, he needed to find Isaac._

 _When he came to a clearing he stopped. Right in front of him was one of the largest tree stumps that he had ever seen before in his life. It could have been beautiful if it hadn't been cut down._

 _He sniffed again and walked over to the tree and laid his left hand on it, "Why is it hot?" he asked himself loudly._

" _Because it can give you a choice," a soft voice came from behind him. No, that couldn't be, she was dead, he had seen her burn, he had heard it from Laura._

" _Mom," he croaked and staggered forward on suddenly jelly like legs._

 _The woman in front of him smile and reached forward to take a look at him, her eyes sad as she looked at the damage that had been done to him._

" _Hon, The tree can bring you back, back to your mate, your Alpha," she looked hesitating at the tree stump before she continued, "And your father."_

 _As he starred shocked at her, something flickered in the air beside them and she turned them both to look at the flickering turned into moving pictures._

 _He reached forward with a burned hand, forward in a hope to touch his Alpha, his Isaac and. He looked at the man that Derek had in a tight hug and it was like he could hear and smell the tears and sobs that wrecked the man._

" _Peter." More tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked back at his mother. She looked sad as she looked at his former Alpha before she again turned her attention to him and the flickering movie faded away._

" _Yes, Peter. You were burned so bad that they cannot get you to breathe again, your body has been too damaged by the smoke and fire, only you can do something."_

 _He watched his mother disappear in front of him and for the first time in a long time, Scott lets himself cry until he can't cry anymore, sobbing and screaming that he wanted to go back, that he wanted back to his mate, his Alpha and to Peter; he just wanted to go home._

Derek POV.

A whine behind him alerted him that Isaac was awake and he looked at Peter in panic, Deaton had left.

His uncle shook his head and continued to clutch Scott closer to his body and Derek was left to tell Isaac that his mate was dead and wouldn't come back.

He helped the teen sit up with his legs over the side of the table, careful to not touch the wounds that was scattered all over his skin.

"Derek, where's Scott?" he tried to say more but a cough made him buck over and Derek held him until it subsided.

Isaac must have senses the tense atmosphere in the room and tried to look past him, "Peter," the Alpha called out, causing the older Alpha to shield Scott from view, making Isaac agitated.

"Derek," he hissed, "Where's Scott?"

"Sco-"he almost said before he fell to the floor and clutched his chest, his eyes crimson and fangs and claws were out. He looked up at the celling before he curled into a fatal position, leaving Isaac at a loss as he watched his Alpha suffer.

Peter POV.

He cursed as he sensed the shift on his nephew, he was barely holding it together himself but he had always prided himself with having absolute control and right now was not time to lose it.

He kissed his pup's head and slowly crawled down the table and covered him with a quilt, before he moved over to crunch beside Derek; the Alpha finally felt the loss of his beta.

Derek, listen to me, Isaac needs you right now, I'll take care of Scott, he deserves to be with our family," he hurried to say, not seeking contact with his pup's mate.

His nephew nodded and Peter could see the effort that it took for him to get back up again. Meanwhile Isaac had finally seemed to catch on and Peter barely had time to reach before he caught the struggling teen in his arms. Isaac was snarling, his eyes golden and he could feel the pup try to scratch him enough for him to let him go.

"Isaac, don't, please, go with Derek, let me take care of Scott, please."

There must have been something in the way he pleaded with the pup that made him stop and look at him, his eyes still golden but at least Peter could see that the pup had gotten some of his control back.

He nodded and turned back to look at Derek who had finally gotten up to stand, eyes locked on the covered shape of his oldest beta.

"I'm sorry Scott," he whimpered before dragging Isaac out after him.

Deaton came back just as Peter heard the Camaro start up, a solemn look on his face, "I told Melissa. She trusts you to handle it."

It almost makes his cry again but Deaton wasn't done speaking.

"They found the three teens again. Lydia and Jackson is dead, the cause behind it are still uncertain, Stiles' very wounded but the doctors say he'll make it despite the severity of his injuries."

He nods and moves to stand by his pup's side again, moving the quilt off his cold and burned body.

"He never learned the truth, never knew what really happened that night Talia found us," he longs to hold Scott like that again, long to see the devotion in the pup's eyes, longs for him to heal and breathe again.

 _He knew they shouldn't be here, it was another packs territory. But the only thing he had been able to think about was to get his pup away from the hunters that had come; his wife had almost thrown the small toddler in his arms and ordered him to run, to seek other ground._

 _To save their pup._

 _It brought him here, wounded and bleeding from serval bullets and holding the whimpering pup in his arms, he was wounded too and Peter could smell the wolfs bane poison run through his veins. He lifted his head and howled, he needed help, they both did._

 _He didn't have to wait long. Judging by the footsteps he heard, it was only two people that came. He lifted his head up and snarled when they were within sight._

 _A female, flashed her eyes red and he looked down in submission._

 _It was then they discovered the pup in his arms. The female Alpha carefully stepped forward and got down on her knees in front of them._

" _My name's Talia, we can help you," she said and reached forward with his arms, an invitation to carry his pup when he was weak._

 _He snarled a little and clutched Scott a little tighter, but the woman just smiled softly, no aggressiveness in her stance what so ever._

 _He nodded and pried Scott's hands off his iron grip in his shirt and passed the toddler over to the female Alpha. She smiled softly and nodded to the male wolf that stood poised behind her, "Call Deaton, tell him we need him immediately at the house, aconite poison._

 _It took the man that had been there when they reached the house an hour before he was certain that both he and Scott would survive._

 _The man looked at the now sleeping pup in Peter's arms and smiled, "What happened?" he asked._

" _Hunters," he growled and buried his nose in his pups fluffy hair, "Hunters."_

He felt the vets hand on his shoulder, "Talia had no doubt about the two of you. She adored Scott too much to reject you from the pack."

He sighed and took Scott in his arms, "I'll take care of it, tell Melissa that I burry him at the Hale house," he says as Deaton tucks a blanket around Scott's body and nods, "I will."

He doesn't take the car, just walks past his nephew and shakes his head as he man fell in a walk behind him, calm on the outside but Peter could smell the younger man's grief.

Derek POV.

He didn't know what to do when he had chained Isaac up in his loft just to be sure he told the beta.

He feels tears run down his face as he walks behind his uncle, he knew where they are headed, and he doesn't question the man's desire to lay Scott to rest along with the rest of their family.

Peter stopped in front of him and starred at the place where they had buried their family, a fresh dug grave in front of them, made both wolves look around then, eyes crimson.

There was nobody around them, not even a trace of a scent of whoever had dug the grave.

Peter POV.

He sighed sadly and pressed a last kiss to Scott's forehead and adjusted the body in his arm and nodded to Derek and the man took Scott's leg and gently they laid him in the makeshift grave, the blanket is pulled back, revealing the burn that covered his pup's body and he swallowed thickly.

"He didn't deserve this end," he heard Derek say behind him.

Peter shakes his head, because no, Scott didn't deserve this to end.

He shook his head and picked up the shovel and began to move the dirt back in the grave. His cheeks were dry but he didn't have more tears to cry, only the dry heaves the sometimes wrecked his body as he buried his pup.

 **A/N.  
Should I start running now? It was my plan from chapter two to kill Scott but not this early. Don't worry the story will go on and into a war with the Argents.  
Please review and make me cry some more.**


	15. When I'm gone (Just carry on)

**A/N.  
Okay, this isn't really a chapter. It was just something I needed to write before I could continue writing the war against the Argents. In the future there's going to be much more Isaac POV.  
Thank you so much to Jaylene Olebar, GFM and Little Angel of Love for reviewing on Sweet Lullaby.  
Little Angel of Love, ready for more tears?**

Chapter fifteen.  
When I'm gone.

 _And when I'm gone just carry on, don't mourn,  
rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice,  
just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smiling  
and I didn't feel a thing so baby, don't feel no pain,  
just smile back._

Scott POV.

I think that deep inside I always knew how it would end. That I had escaped death so many times since I was born that it was just a question about time before it caught up to me.

So this is my goodbye, because when the time comes I think it will happen too fast to say goodbye to the people around me, even if I wanted to.

So this is my goodbye, my goodbye to when I'm gone.

To Derek, my Alpha and my brother.  
You tried, you tried with everything you had and I don't want to think about what would have happened if we hadn't found each other that night in the forest, the night Peter bit me and forced me to shift. All that seems to have happened so long ago, in another life.

I refused you to the last. I was afraid what becoming an Alpha had done to you, afraid if it had turned you into Peter and made you hungry after power, made you a monster.

I don't think you can imagine what I thought that time in the forest. The day after I had been attacked by a feral Peter. I dare to tell you that I was angry, I mean, I thought that you and Laura had left me to die alone, to suffer from the burns that I had gotten.

Left me like we left Peter.

I think the thing I was most angry about was the way you stood, like you had no idea who I was. You hadn't, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

I was adopted by Melissa and Rafael McCall. My new mother was good enough, she cared for me like a real mother should, sang lullaby's to me at night when my Asthma got bad and I feared that I would die.

My new father on the other hand. He was a drunken bastard from the moment I met him, and I quickly learned how to not piss him off. But as time went, he got worse. He once threw me down the stairs, it was hardly the worst he had done to me, but my new mother saw it and when I woke up, my new bad father was gone and I never saw him again.

I wished that I had joined you that night, the night where Gerard killed the Omega. I wished that I had told you what the Argents did to me when I went missing. But I didn't, so I'm telling you now.

It was like I told you, I lost control in the forest and they managed to catch me and chain me to a tree. I didn't know why, I hadn't killed anyone, even if all I wanted was to kill them.

They cut me, they broke my bones, they shot me, serval times. They electrocuted me so much that I could barely think. They thought that I had killed people just because I was bitten by Peter, just because I was a werewolf, wasn't human.

I know you saw the injuries they inflicted on me, and I think that it was then I started to begin realize that you didn't want me to hurt, that you wanted me in the pack to protect me. That you truely cared for me.

Hell, you created the best thing in the world. Isaac. God how much to I have to thank you for doing that, for giving me a sliver of happiness before everything went to hell again?

You got to promise me that you won't let him do anything stupid, promise me that you and Peter both will watch over him and make sure that he doesn't run head first into the Argents

You probably wonder how we got so close, well, talk to Isaac about that, make him remember me with happiness and not with grief and pain.

Promise me that you'll keep fighting, even if you have nothing left to fight for.

And I'll tell you something in return. I forgive you, I forgive you for inviting Kate into our home, I forgive you for killing Peter, I forgive you for never liking me, I forgive you for killing me, I forgive you for everything.

Peter, my father, my lifeline and my protector.

I guess this is a goodbye. A chance to forgive you for all the things that you did to me, Derek and people.  
It's no lie that you are no saint, you never were and I guess that what makes it so hard, so hard to say goodbye and just turn around and walk away.

I barely remember how we got to the Hale pack, I remember pain and nothing more and people acted like we had been in the pack for ages, when in reality when I woke up, we had only been there for four days.

I was so happy, I had a family and was among people who loved me, and everything was perfect until Derek met her. I knew there was something about her from the first time I saw her. She was a hunter, werewolves weren't supposed to date hunters. More often than not, they saw us as killers, even when we weren't.

One of the things I loved most about you was that I could ask you about everything and you would always give me an answer, no matter how stupid the question would be. I remember that I once asked you how babies were made and you answered me with your own special kind of humor, "Go ask a hooker, Scotty." I could ask you about everything and nothing, smart and stupid and you would always give me an answer.

I also want you to know that I forgive you for the things you did to me when you came back from your coma, the forced control, the murders; I understand why you killed all the people that were involved in the fire. But dad, it hurt me, it was hurting me to remember that I had once been happy, that I had once had a family to call my own.

I would lie if I said that I didn't want them to suffer, cause I wanted. But I have learned that sometimes there's a difference between what you need and what you want. And I think a part of me needed to be forgiven, even if I had done nothing wrong, needed to be forgiven for not remembering if I had told you and mom that I loved you, the day of the fire, for not remembering how you looked like when you smiled.

Some part of me needed to be forgiven for the wrongdoings of other people.

I also realized that killing the Argent family wouldn't revenge our family. My revenge was that I would let them live and let them live in the fear, that at any time I could end them, let them know that they were living on my mercy.

That would be my revenge, for them to pay like I did, to watch their entire family burn to ashes.  
Sorry, it's getting to me.

There's just so many things I didn't get to do, so many things I wanted to do. So many goodbye's to say and not enough time to say it.

Promise me you'll look after Derek and Isaac, they'll need it. Tell Isaac I love him and always will. Tell Derek that I believe in him, that I believe he can be a good Alpha, even if he doesn't believe it himself.

Just promise me.

Isaac. My lover, my everything and so much more.

I don't even know what to say. We got so little time together and I'm sorry man, I really am. But you gotta promise me that you'll keep living without me.

I will in return promise to remember all the stolen moments along we had. All the kisses we shared, the heated arguments were you tried to get me to admit how scared I was and how I always shouted back that I wasn't afraid, that nothing could scare me.

Well, I lied.

I was scared out of my mind. I was so scared that I woke up screaming every fucking night; I was so scared that I would lose my family again. I was so scared that I would lose you.

I know you saw right through me. I mean, you saw me at my worst, saw me when I woke up screaming, claws and fangs out. The only thing you would do was pull me close and hush me and kiss my tears away. you knew the truth and yet you didn't throw it in my face.

I'm guessing that it's now I'm supposed to say that you were right all the time, that this could only end in blood and fire, that we had tempted fate too much.

I wish I could have grown old with you, adopted a kid along the way, giving it a nice life, free of pain and suffering like ours were.

To just sit in our old house and look through pictures together, laugh at the happy times and cry at the sad ones. Sometimes I even considered how it would be to marry you, to fully be yours.

You're probably crying right now, mourning me. It's okay to cry Isaac. I would love to say I died a hero but I didn't. I died broken and angry, no regards for what I put myself through as long as the people I loved would live.

You know I shouldn't even have survived the first fire. The doctors gave up on me but Laura wouldn't let them, wouldn't let them let me die. I'm happy she did that cause if she hadn't I wouldn't have met you.

So Isaac, my pretty pretty Isaac, I love you with all my heart and I always will. The only regret I have is that I never told you I loved you enough times, that we didn't make love to each other enough times. But I think that the most important thing is that we loved each other with everything we had and that's a thing I don't regret.

There's not enough words in the world to describe how much I will miss you so if you ever read this, just know that the lack of words are a sign of how much it was hurting me to say goodbye to you.

I would ask you to live, just like I have told Derek and Peter, but I know that it won't matter. There's a reason why when one mate die, the other follow. I'm sorry Isaac, I'm sorry for the pain you will have to go through because of me. I'm sorry for everything.

Goodbye my sweet love, promise to always remember me.

 **A/N.  
Alright, that's enough tears for me. Please review this kind of, kind of not chapter and tell me what you think of it. And please send me some tissues, I need them for the next chapter.**


	16. Till death did us part

**A/N.  
Hallo again. I really don't have an excuse for the hiatus other than I needed to sort out where I wanted this story to go. If there are things that I seem to forget, please remind me, I tend to get really focused about the same people and forget to write other people into the story.  
Thank you so much to GFM and Izi Wilson for their reviews.  
GFM, hon, you are not the only one suffering from heartbreak, but I think I dare to reveal that there will be a season three sequel if people want to read it.  
**

Chapter sixteen.  
Till death did us part.

" _I have lived with you and loved you, and  
now you are gone. Gone where I cannot  
follow, until I have finished all of my days."_ _  
_ _―_ _Victoria Hanley_ _,_ _The Seer and the Sword_

" _When you loved someone and had to let  
them go, there will always be that small  
part of yourself that whispers, "What was  
it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?"_ _  
_ _―_ _Shannon L. Alder_

 _You either die a hero, or live long  
enough to see yourself become the  
villain._

At the Argent house.

Chris POV.

He watched as his wife and father yelled at each other. They had just gotten the news that it was Gerard that had blown the Hale lair to pieces, leaving the Alpha and his two beta's buried in the ruins. They had also just found out that Scott McCall had died from burns, where the boy was buried they didn't know.

What pained him was that he knew that Derek would want revenge, most likely kill all of them.

He groaned and caught the two other's attention and he decided to speak.

"We need to know how and when they'll strike. Right now they are blinded by grief and we can surprise them. However I think it will be an incredible stupid move that will only make us end up like Kate. They'll expect us to come now, so don't come now," he finished and walked out of the house.

Derek POV.

He looked pained at his uncle and then back to Isaac.

It had been three days since they had told Isaac that Scott had died and to be honest, the Alpha had never witnessed so much grief. The young wolf had screamed and howled and tried to get pass them and to Scott. It had lasted ten minutes and then all fight had left the pup and he had been sitting on the same couch since then.

"Isaac," he softly called, not moving from his place by the wall.

The teen looked back up at him with empty eyes before sighing and looking down at his hands again.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Derek is confused until Peter whispered in his ear, "Why did we bring him back."

The Alpha sighed and moved to sit on the couch beside his only beta, "Because we thought that he would survive, that he was strong enough."

The beta looked at him and whispered broken, "He was scared, so scared that he would die, that you would leave him again." The wolf look down again, "AND YOU DID!" he screamed before running to his room, leaving Derek stunned and Peter sighing.

"He'll come around," Peter said and Derek moved to sit beside his uncle.

"How? We knew they were close. Mates are for life Peter, he'll never find someone else." He looked down the hallway where Isaac had disappeared.

"Let's face it, he's never coming back," he whispers and squeezes his eyes shut as a tear rolls down, quickly followed by another until he's a sobbing mess in his uncle's arms and he hears the man whisper "I miss him too."

Isaac POV.

He slammed the door closed behind him and hid his head under his pillow and screamed. Outside the door and down the hallway he could hear his Alpha's sobs, feel his pain and loss.

And it was too much.

He frowned when he felt a piece of paper hidden under his pillow and pulled it out in the light. Tears prickled out of his eyes when he recognized Scott's handwriting, it was sighed to him, his name was written carefully and neat in the middle of the paper and when he opened it he couldn't stop the cry of pain from escaping him.

 _My dearest love, Isaac._

 _I'm sorry for what you're going through  
right now and I wish that it could have  
ended differently.  
I had a sense that this time it would  
not end well for me.  
That this time I wouldn't come back.  
I have written another letter for all  
three of you, but where it is I cannot tell._

 _I'm truly sorry Isaac for not giving you a chance  
to say goodbye, but I believe that at some  
point we'll see each other again._

 _Yours beloved, Scott A. Hale._

He knew he was crying. At the time he was done reading he was crying so loud that he wondered if the two other wolves could hear his pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut and returned the letter to where he had found it and dried his tears away. He needed and wanted to say goodbye to Scott, the teen deserved it and Isaac needed it.

Opening the door to his room again, he silently walked out to the living room and just as he was about to open the door to get out, a voice made him stop.

"And where do you think you're going?" he turned around to look at Peter; the man had his arms crossed while he starred the beta down.

"Out to say the goodbye that I wasn't allowed to say before," he snapped and immediately felt bad when the scent of pain became pungent in the room, making him remember that he wasn't the only one that lost Scott.

"Sorry," he whispered and slid down the side of the door, hiding his head in his hands.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked through his finger at Peter that was crunching in front of him, the older man's face was tight and his lip was bitten bloody.

"You are not fully healed yet; the loss of a mate will slow everything down for your body, that's why if one part of a mated pair die, the other will normally die too. We brought you back because we thought that Scott would survive." Peter looked down and Isaac could see his entire body shake.

"You lost a mate, I lost a son and Derek lost a beta and a brother." Peter's eyes darted over to where Derek was hidden underneath a quilt, "But the Argent's are coming and we can't fight then alone. I'm afraid that I can't let you go out to say goodbye to him, so stay here okay," Peter raised his eye brows and Isaac nodded, letting the older man walk away from him and down the hall.

Derek POV.

He ignored his uncle's conversation with Isaac and pulled the quilt tighter around his body.

Where did he fail? When did everything go so wrong that his brother had to die? Hadn't his family suffered enough pain and misery?

He sighed and slowly sat up in the couch and noted that Isaac was sitting leaned against the door, an expression of despair on his young face.

"Sorry," he croaked to the beta, catching his attention.

"I should have seen it sooner," he continued, "Should have smelled it on you. In a way I did. I should have tried harder to save him."

'I should have saved him before it even got bad' he thought.

He sniffed and barely held a howl a pain back. He had lost a pack mate but Isaac had lost a mate, he knew the pain that Isaac was in was not small, how he was not crying and screaming anymore was a wonder.

Isaac POV.

He swallowed when he felt a surge of pain come from his Alpha and looked down.

"He didn't want you to know," he answered, not commenting on the part where Derek said he should have tried harder to save him.

"He was scared, scared and broken. He feared that this was how it was going to end, that he would have to leave you all alone. That he would leave his father and Alpha alone."

The Alpha looked back at him and Isaac could see the question in his eyes.

"Why not you?"

He smiled sadly before answering, "Because I died with him."

Derek goes back to hiding under the quilt and Isaac stayed leaned against the door, memories of the past flooding his overworked mind.

 _He blinks the sleep out of his eyes as the whimpering sound continued. He searched the dark room with his senses, trying to locate the source of the sound before another sharp sound makes him flinch._

" _No!"_

 _He turned around to his companion in the bed and sighed sadly. It wasn't the first time and highly doubted that it would be the last._

 _Scott was prone to suffer from night terrors and nightmares, some of them were mild, others… not so much._

 _He carefully removed the pillows, sheets and quilt from the bed, past experience had taught him that it only got worse if Scott got tangled up in the sheets._

 _After that he steeled his own emotions and tried to get behind Scott so when the older beta would start trashing and screaming, he wouldn't hurt himself or Isaac. As soon as his hands make contact with skin, Scott went wild; Isaac dodged a claw and closed himself off from the snarls and screams that came from his mate._

 _Working quickly, he yanked Scott up against his chest and locked his arms around Scott's and just held on while he tried to bring the scared wolf out of his nightmare._

" _Shhh Pretty, it's okay, everything's fine, please wake up…" he continued until he realized that nothing he tried was working and with a heavy sigh he flashed his claws and stuck his claws into Scott's side, the screams of horror turning into a scream of pain and Scott was yanked out of his nightmare._

 _Scott comes back gasping and panting and Isaac can sense the older wolfs panic for a couple seconds before he realized where he was and that he was safe again._

" _Izi?" he croaked and turned his head to nuzzle his head against Isaac's chest._

 _The younger beta remained quiet and retracted his claws and began petting Scott. He sighed and laid both of them down on their side on the bed before he finally spoke._

" _You can't continue like this anymore Pretty. Talk to Derek, tell him you're scared to that he'll end up becoming the Alpha Peter was."_

 _He felt Scott stiffen in his arms and a whimper escaped his lips._

" _He already knows enough. Don't want him to see me weak again," Scott whispered quietly._

 _Isaac sighed again. He knew that their Alpha was unaware of their relationship and he was sure he knew the reason why his Pretty was so scared to tell him why. Scott was afraid that Derek, his brother, would disown him because he liked boys and not girls but… he suppressed a snarl for the sake of an almost sleeping Scott, the older beta deserved as much sleep as he could get._

He shook his head again and looked at his phone. The last thing he wanted to was to go to school, but they needed to know what the Argent's were planning, if they wanted revenge. This time he couldn't suppress the snarl and he could see Derek jump slightly before the Alpha's head peaked up to look at him.

"Calm down Isaac, breathe," he coaxed from the couch but Isaac was already lost to the wolf.

Derek POV.

He berated himself as he jumped out of the couch and pressed Isaac against the wall; the beta snarled and snapped his teeth at him. Derek let his eyes bleed crimson and growled low and dangerous in his throat. The action brought Isaac back again and the Alpha could see the horror and grief and pain in the remaining betas eyes.

He pulled his wolf back and took Isaac in an embrace, letting both of them sink down on the concrete floor, the beta wailing and screaming in his Alpha's arms, Derek just mumbled, "I miss him too you know." And let a tear or two slip past his guard as he help his beta tight.

 **A/N.  
How do you want Isaac's day at school to go?  
Hope this was the small hiatus worth, I'm looking with all my might that I can find a beta soon.  
Review, the make my day.**


	17. Promise me

**A/N.  
Hallo again.  
I can't say that much about this chapter or lack of updates other than my search for a beta are fruitless and writing too many stories at once.  
Anyway, thank you so much to GFM, Izi Wilson and Guest for their lovely reviews.**

Chapter seventeen.  
Promise me.

" _I know it is a bad thing to break a promise, but  
I think now that it is a worse thing to let a promise  
break you."_ _  
_ _―_ _Jennifer Donnelly_ _,_ _A Northern Light_

" _Then it wasn't about if I wanted to keep my  
promise or not anymore… it was about if I could."_ _  
_ _―_ _Emiliano Campuzano_ _,_ _Cielo Por Tu Luz_

Isaac POV.

He tried to take a deep breath before he got out of the car, Derek sitting beside him, his knuckles strained white around the steering wheel.

"Can't I just stay home?" he asked with a cold tone.

His Alpha shook his head and Isaac could smell the grief that was still poring off the older wolf.

"No. See what the Argent's are doing, don't get too close. And. Don't, Kill. Anyone!"

He sighed before he nodded and got out of the car.

He hadn't been to school on so long time, that if it hadn't been for Derek making sure to bring him his homework, then he would have failed.

He knew something was different from the moment that he stepped into the hallway. At two lockers that stood right beside each other were flowers and pictures. It took him too long to realize that the flowers and other thing was for Lydia and Jackson. He shook his head as he walked past them.

When he lifted his head and looked up to see his locker right beside Scott's, he shed a tear before it was wiped away, he couldn't show his tears in public, not when Allison was looking at him from a small distance.

He flashed his eyes and snarled at her, pleased when he saw her step back and shake her head.

He got his books as fast as he could so he could but some distance from Scott's locker, and walked to class in a numbness that managed to scare him a little.

He went through the day in a haze, he dropped lacrosse, it just wasn't the same without Scott.

He did what Derek had asked of him, and stayed as far away from Allison as he could, even when they had had the same class, had he sat in the other end of the classroom.

Things only went wrong when the last bell rang and all classed ended. He stood by the entrance to the school when his ears picked up the fine sound of a gun being loaded, he didn't even have to look up to know that not less than fifty feet away from him, hidden behind the cover of his car, was Chris Argent holding a gun.

He sighed and shook his head; the hunter couldn't do anything to harm him, not this public anyway.

He raised his eyebrows when he heard Allison walk near him, her only cover was her dear father and the fact that they were public and he was therefore unable to defend himself by shifting, not that he needed to shift for that.

"What happened to Scott McCall?" she asked, her eyes darting to where her father stood when he snarled low in his throat.

He finally looked up at her, his face clean of any emotion as he answered, "You know what happened to him Argent, if not then ask your dear father."

A short bust of anger washed over her face before she was interrupted by a set of squealing tires and he heard his Alpha's voice, it was like music to his ears.

"Get in!" he snarled and was off again before Isaac could even fasten his seatbelt.

The older wolf's anger was all over the car, making him cringe and try to make himself smaller and a small whine passed his lips, but Allison's question still rang clear in his mind.

" _What happened to Scott McCall?"_

He dared to throw a glance at Derek; the Alpha was looking straight ahead, his scent sour and bitter.

Derek POV.

He kept starring at the road as they drove back to the house. He glanced shortly at Isaac, the beta was pressing himself back into the seat, his scent scared and slightly hurt, it made him cringe and curse at himself as he slowed down and parked at the side of the road, Isaac shooting him a surprised glance.

He sighed and leaned tensely back in his seat, still not looking at his beta.

' _His only beta,' he thought._

"What did they want?" he asked, swallowing when Isaac took a sharp breath and he immediately knew that he didn't want to know the answer to his question.

"They act like they don't know what happened to him," he replied, his scent turned into pain and grief.

Derek snorted and shook his head again. Of cause they would deny it, even if the proof of their actions were right in front of them.

He felt Isaac's eyes at him and dared to turn his head to look back, wishing that he hadn't. Pain was evident in the younger wolf's eyes and Derek could see that his hands were clenched into fists.

"What happened to Scott?" he heard a small voice ask, small because he was afraid of the answer, because he was mourning the loss of his mate, but also because he was afraid that the Alpha might get angry and attack him.

He breathed deeply through his mouth and moved his eyes away from his beta, desperately trying to not let his emotions bleed into his scent and scaring Isaac even more and at the same time trying not to panic as the memories of what happened and what happened after, washed over him.

"They blew the lair up. He couldn't heal from the burns," he answered.

Isaac nodded and Derek could hear him sigh before he started the car again and drove on.

Isaac POV.

He slammed the door to his room shut, cutting off all sound from the main area off, and went to sit on his bed.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping shortly to pull at it with a frustrated half pained groan when he remembered how much Scott had loved touching it, of how it calmed the older wolf when he had woken up screaming at night, trashing, like he was trying to get away from something.

He took his new phone out and looked at the scream, a picture of him and Scott was on it, both of them was smiling, why he couldn't remember but now it just made a tear slip down his cheek.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't go on without Scott like this. He knew that he had promised him once, that if one of them were to die, then the other would go on with their life, but he couldn't keep that promise, and it broke him.

 _He carded his fingers through Scott's hair, smiling a little when the older wolf made a purring sound and Scott glared at him when he shook with barely contained laughter._

" _What?" he asked with a joking tone but it dropped when Scott's smile fell and the wolf's scent turned sad and he turned his head away from Isaac._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and carefully took Scott's head in his hands and made the older wolf look him in the eyes, growling softly when he tried to look away again._

 _Scott whimpered and Isaac could see tears well up in his eyes and he ducked his head when he spoke._

" _Promise me," he swallowed and took a deep breath, "Promise me that if one of us dies and the other does not follow, promise me then that the one that is left remaining will try to live on, no matter how painful it will be…"_

 _Scott's breath hitched and Isaac held him close as the older teen cried again, his reply nearly missed in the storm that had finally arrived._

" _I promise."_

He let out a shaky breath and looked around him.

He was hurting, he wanted it gone.

He was lost, he wanted direction.

He was tired, he wanted sleep.

He… he looked at the powdered wolfs bane in his hands and closed his eyes tight against the tears that was falling and he turned his face towards the sky, whispering a broken promise.

"I promise to live on, my love."

He looked down at his hand again.

"I promise no more."

He choked back a sob and a sorry because he knew that this time there would be no forgiving for what he was about to do. He thought about Derek, what would this do to him? He didn't know but it made him open his mouth and call out desperately for his Alpha.

"Derek?"

Derek POV.

He froze when he heard Isaac call out to him from his room, the beta's voice hoarse and when he searched the bond they had, he nearly fell to his knees and hurried to his beta and the sight that met him would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

In his bed sat Isaac, tears streaming down his face and in his right hand was something that made Derek snort and recoil when he realized that it was wolfs bane.

He didn't give himself time to process what he really saw but walked forward and made Isaac let go of the poison in his hand, hissing slightly at the pain it caused both of them, and he took Isaac in his arms and held him there as both of them mourned their brother and mate.

Neither of them noticed Peter leaning up against the door opening, a frown on his handsome face as he thought about his options. He knew that with the right person and spell, that he could bring Scott back but he remembered a saying that, dead people should stay dead.

His breath hitched and he slowly walked over to the pair on the bed and joined them.

Chris Argent POV.

He sat on his couch, Victoria beside him with her hand on his knee, offering some much needed comfort.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"No, he said nothing, they know what we did but.. but." He broke off with a head shake.

He had killed many werewolves before and it had never gotten this reaction out of him, never. But then again, he had never killed a child before.

True, Scott had been born a werewolf but he had never taken a life before, the same thing could be said for Isaac, the last beta had never taken a life before either and Derek, well, he really didn't want to think about what the older Hale wanted to do to them for killing his brother.

"We got to help them," he whispered out, "Because I can't live with his life on my mind till the day I die."

Victoria nodded like she had expected him to say it all along, and maybe, maybe she had.

 **A/N.  
I hope it wasn't too bad.  
PLS review and tell me what you think.**


	18. In Crimson We Stand Tall

**A/N.  
Hallo again. So I want to know if you want me to post a side story from the days after Scott and Peter came to the Hale pack and/or before they did.  
Other than that, thank you so much to GFM, and oh, so much grief in this chapter so beware.  
A little note, I'm introducing an OC, he will show up in next chapter if everything goes my way.**

Chapter eighteen.  
In Crimson We Stand Tall, Part one.

" _My life was like a candle  
in a storm, burning bright for a second  
before perishing in the wind." –Scott._

" _For he today sheds his blood with me  
shall be my brother." –William Shakespeare._

Peter POV.

He shook his head when he walked away from the sleeping beta. Derek's face held no emotion as he starred into the air but Peter could smell his grief, he knew that his own wasn't any better.

"I'll come back later, I have something to do," he said before turning around, stopping at the door. His nephew didn't react other than blink once and when the younger Alpha spoke, his voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Where?"

"To say goodbye." Was all he said and closed the door behind him, cutting off the fresh wave of grief and pain coming from his nephew.

He put on his jacket before walking out in the cold. The wind had picked up to a chilly and biting cold.

As soon as he was away from human eyes, Peter picked up speed, animals running away and for a very brief moment he remembered taking Scott out to hunt for the first time, the sheer happiness that he could still remember seeing on his son's face, made his steps falter and his speed slow to a brisk walk.

As he walked towards the place where they buried Scott, he made himself believe the tears in his face was water, that it was raining even through the ground he stood on was dry, and tried to ignore the urge to itch and rub his eyes, almost like he was a child.

He huffed and swallowed, pushing every memory he had of his son away, at least until he could fall to his knees in front of the grave, until he could finally allow himself to grieve, to be weak. Until he didn't have to pretend anymore.

He ignored the way his breath hitched, his wolf itching to be let out, to howl its loss of a pack mate to the white of the moon hidden behind the trees.

He finally came to a stop and fell down on his knees, bowing forward and kissing the wet soil.

The flowers that had been laid on top of it, was already dead, dry like crisp and they fell apart when Peter removed them, adding to the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry, pup. I know that no words can right this wrong but I can't pretend anymore." He sighed and finally let go of the tears that had already been dripping down his cheeks and chin, flow to a waterfall.

"I can't pretend that I don't care anymore. I'm done pretending that I'm the bad guy…"

He made a face and tried to breathe past the tightness in his chest.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he began again and smile a little, "And to say all the things that I didn't get to say to your face. I'm proud of whom you grew up to be and I know that you think you failed the people around you but I dare to say that you didn't. If anyone failed it was me, I-I-I…" He took a deep breath and ignored the hitch in it.

"I tried my best but in the end it wasn't good enough," he broke off in a sob, the dam finally breaking and he screamed and cursed the sky for taking his son before his time, for not giving him one last chance at having a family.

Derek POV.

He weakly lifted his head when a howl cut through the night, before hiding it in his hands again.

Isaac had cried himself to sleep, again, and it made Derek feel even more helpless than he had felt before, because he didn't know how to help his pack. He tried so hard and yet he failed, yet it wasn't good enough and he had lost yet another precious member of his pack to the fire that took his entire family away from him.

He growled lowly when a firm knock sounded from the outside door and he moved to open it, the growl turned to a snarl when he saw who it was.

Chris and Victoria Argent.

"Can we talk to you?" the woman asked.

Derek took a deep breath and scented the air for traces of wolfs bane and gunpowder but to his disappointment, he found none.

With his jaw clenched tightly, he stepped to the side and let the two adults enter the room.

"What do you want? Kill us to? We're not all here," he asked in a toneless voice, a question coming to mind when Chris' scent turned to grief and regret but most surprising was the strongest one, shame.

"We know who made the bomb and we know who triggered it." Victoria looked him in the eyes, not backing down, even when they began to glow crimson. "I cannot live with the life of an innocent on my conscience, werewolf or not, Scott didn't deserve it."

Derek snorted and shook his head in disgust. "So you tortured him because…" he trailed off and let his expression tell the rest of what he thought.

Argent shook his head, "I was under the influence of my father. He can be very persuasive when he needs to be, hiding his real intentions behind lies and pretty words, just look at Allison." He looked sick.

Derek's head snapped towards the man and the fading crimson of his eyes blew up again, "What!?" he snarled.

The scent of shame turned even sourer as Chris answered, "Allison is the one that triggered the bomb."

He didn't know how to react to that, so he didn't move, he didn't even think he breathed. The only thing that he knew how to react to was to not stop Peter when the older man decided to kill the teenager. He wouldn't stop Isaac either, the teen deserved at least to get revenge for his mate and he had no doubt that Peter would think the same.

He took a deep breath and turned his back to them, stopping briefly before he entered another room, "Leave and never come back."

Peter POV.

He finally sat up straight again when it felt like something gently stroked his back. The touch was so soft that it made new tears roll down his cheeks, his eyes burning with the effort.

His eyes darted around, trying to catch sight of whatever had touched him but he found none and shook his head, it had felt so real, so…

He shook his head and tried to take a deep breath and got up on his legs again. He threw a necklace on top of the grave and stood up. He bit his lower lip and shook his head before turning to walk away, he had no intentions of ever returning, there was nothing left for him to protect and he knew that Derek was thinking of leaving too, even if the younger Hale hadn't said it.

As he walked away, a sharp screech cut through the night air, causing the man to halt before he began walking again, dismissing the sound to a hunting bird finding its prey.

Scott POV.

He sighed as he watched his father walk away but there was nothing he could do when he was still low on strength.

He didn't know who had brought him back but he knew it wasn't anyone from his pack; they had been and was still- blinded by grief.

He squeezed his eyes shut when his thoughts drifted to Isaac. He couldn't imagine the pain and misery that the younger wolf was in. he was suffering himself and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his mate and never leave his arms, to let the younger wolf soothe his pains and worries like he had been so good at, but he couldn't, not when it would bring so many more questions than he was ready to answer, not when he couldn't explain why his eyes flashed crimson.

There wasn't room for yet another Alpha in Beacon Hills.

He kneeled on the ground and let his fingers stroke over the necklace on the ground

He looked up at the sky and spread his arms wide to feel the soft wind that blew through the forest. He had missed being alive.

Swallowing he looked down at his bare arms, the scars of the burns he had suffered from the explosion where still visible and would be for a long time, maybe even longer than his fathers had been. His right hand stroke over his left arm with a gentle movement and Scott pressed the tears that welled up back down. He had a dept. to settle, power like the one he had been given, did not come for free.

He looked up as a shadow stepped out of the shadows, his mouth widening in a smile and was answered by a equally bright smile.

"Let's wreck some havoc brother."

 **A/N.  
Sorry for the short chapter but I have a really important question to ask. I feel that I'm neglecting a really good story by only updating once or twice a month so I want to ask if you want me to set The Forsaken on hiatus and then concentrate on this?  
Pros; longer and better chapters, updates will be at least three times a week.  
Cons; It will be the only story I will update until it's finished.**

 **Review, I really like them.**


	19. Together we praise our fallen brothers

**A/N.  
Hallo again. Not so much to say.  
To my one and only GFM. I will not reveal if my OC, Alexander (Ace) is a brother of Scott or not but you will know in the next chapter. This chapter start is going to be Scott; we get some Isaac POV. later.  
Thank you to all those that read last chapter and for GFM for your review, I love your questions, don't stop them from coming.**

Chapter nineteen.  
Together we praise out fallen brothers.

 _From now until the end of the world, we  
and it shall be remembered. We few, we Band of Brothers.  
For he who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."  
_ ** _– William Shakespeare ("Quote from King Henry V")_**

Scott POV.

He stumbled over a fallen tree, Ace catching him before he could hit the ground and shot him a worried look, one that he quickly dismissed, he was still a little weak but damn it…

He hissed in pain when the other man's hands came in contact with his burns when he was forced to face him, his eyes already glowing crimson.

"Calm down brother, you need to take it easy," he said, his own eyes crimson and Scott couldn't help but bowing his head in submission to the older wolf.

Alexander POV.

He sighed and shook his head when Scott looked down, his scent shifting from anger and hurt, to grief and pain.

He carefully laid a hand on his shoulder, sighing in relief when Scott allowed the touch, leaning into it instead of attacking like he had done before.

'Always so quick to anger' he thought grimly before taking his other hand and forcing the pup to look him in the eyes, feeling and seeing the anger flee from his body, leaving him exhausted and arching.

"Look, we can do this two ways as I see right now. One will be to leave town and never return, the other will be the original, the one we planned on before-before…" he stopped speaking, not sure how wise it would be to mention the teen's mate.

The teen was about to answer him when a shot rang through the air, followed by another and a howl signaled that the target had been hit.

They both looked bewildered up and in the direction that the sounds had come from and he softly and only a little bit high pitched, "One of ours?"

Scott looked back at him and shook his head, "No." he paused and Ace could see him scent the air and fear race through his brother's body and scent.

"But it's the Argents," he whimpered and turned tail and ran, leaving Alexander standing still for just a moment before he followed the teen, cursing the hunters for having sent his fellow pack mate in such a frenzy.

Scott POV.

He didn't think-he wasn't sure that he even _could_ think, as he ran. Behind him he could hear someone gaining closer to him and he began to run faster, he couldn't get caught, not again, he shivered when he remembered what had happened the last time he had been caught by hunters. He had heard the sound of their guns, closer and closer to him as he moved, why couldn't he get away?

He made a mad dash to the left in hope that it would make the person chasing him, lose track of him. It was just too bad that when he was a few hundred meters to the left, got his right foot caught in a fox trap, his scream echoing through the forest, giving his position away to the one that had been hunting him.

His body convulsed at the pain in his leg and he couldn't stop the long row of whines and whimpered from escaping through his tight pinched lips as he waited for his end.

The footsteps slowly came closer to him and a part of Scott's brain noted that the steps were too light to be a hunter; this was one who was at ease with themselves, one who knew how to approach a frightened animal without making it more distressed than it already was.

It was Alexander.

As soon as the thought registered, his body went lax and a continuous whine fell from his lips.

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he flinched, causing the trap to pull at his leg, making him scream and howl in pure pain and fright. He was still scared.

Alexander POV.

He cringed as Scott let out yet another heartbreaking howl, the teen's was tightly shot and gasping breath was the only thing that filled the silence.

One it was secure again, he moved to coddle Scott's head in his hands and made him face the tearstained cheeks of the man he called brother.

When he didn't react to his touch, he became worried, gently pinching the soft skin under the teen's eyes, still he got no reaction, not even a blink.

"Buddy," he whispered and cursed when there still no reaction from the teen.

Swallowing he turned to Scott's bad leg and crunched down in front of the fox trap. It was a nasty piece of work and he could have sworn that he could see bone, something was defiantly broken.

Hearing raised voices, his head shot up and he scented the air, snarling when his nose twisted at the scent of gunpowder and wolf bane. Hunters. He knew very well that there wouldn't be time for him to get Scott out of the trap without the possibility of his brother losing his leg but it was a risk that he had to take, he just had to hope that Deaton hadn't lost his touch or willingness to keep secrets.

Apologizing over and over in his mind, he moved to grip tightly around Scott's chest and with one movement, he pulled him free of the trap. That got a reaction from the teen, he howled, an ugly sound that made his own wolf whine in misery at the sound of a pack mates pain but he didn't have time to dwell.

The hunters had gained ground and without looking back, Ace picked up the crying teen and ran in the direction of the forest, not even caring about the shots that were fired after them, not even one hit their target.

Isaac POV.

He looked up when the door into his room opened, Derek calling out his name and when he didn't answer, the door fully opened and the older Hale stepped into to room, a dirt envelope in his hand, he could see that it had already been opened.

"The last part is for you," he spoke, his eyes was yet again the hard and cold forest green that they had been when they had first met each other.

He nodded and caught the piece of paper in his hand but waited till Derek had left to look down and read.

 _Isaac. My lover, my everything and so much more._

 _I don't even know what to say. We got so little time together and I'm sorry man, I really am. But you gotta promise me that you'll living without me._

 _I will in return promise to remember all the stolen moments along we had. All the kisses we shared, the heated arguments were you tried to get me to admit how scared I was and how I always shouted back that I wasn't afraid, that nothing could scare me._

 _Well, I lied._

 _I was scared out of my mind. I was so scared that I woke up screaming every fucking night; I was so scared that I would lose my family again. I was so scared that I would lose you._

 _I know you saw right through me. I mean, you saw me at my worst, saw me when I woke up screaming, claws and fangs out. The only thing you would do was pull me close and hush me and kiss my tears away. You knew the truth and yet you didn't throw it in my face._

 _I'm guessing that it's now I'm supposed to say that you were right all the time, that this could only end in blood and fire, that we had tempted fate too much._

 _I wish I could have grown old with you, adopted a kid along the way, giving it a nice life, free of pain and suffering like ours were._

 _To just sit in our old house and look through pictures together, laugh at the happy times and cry at the sad ones. Sometimes I even considered how it would be to marry you, to fully be yours._

 _You're probably crying right now, mourning me. It's okay to cry Isaac. I would love to say I died a hero but I didn't. I died broken and angry, no regards for what I put myself through as long as the people I loved would live._

 _You know I shouldn't even have survived the first fire. The doctors gave up on me but Laura wouldn't let them, wouldn't let them let me die. I'm happy she did that cause if she hadn't I wouldn't have met you._

 _So Isaac, my pretty, pretty Isaac, I love you with all my heart and I always will. The only regret I have is that I never told you I loved you enough times, that we didn't make love to each other enough times. But I think that the most important thing is that we loved each other and that's a thing I don't regret._

 _There's not enough words in the world to describe how much I will miss you so if you ever read this, just know that the lack of words are a sign of how much it was hurting me to say goodbye to you._

 _I would ask you to live, just like I have told Derek and Peter, but I know that it won't matter. There's a reason why when one mate die, the other follow. I'm sorry Isaac, I'm sorry for the pain you will have to go through because of me. I'm sorry for everything._

 _Goodbye my sweet love, promise to always remember me._

Scott wasn't right, he wasn't crying, he was wailing his pain for the world to hear. He clutched the paper closer to his chest and laid down on the bed, the tears running freely down his cheeks.

So many things was in the letter and yet it wasn't enough for Isaac, not enough of his mate's last parting words. So much to do and not nearly enough time to do it all.

His breath hitched when a howl tore through the night and he shot out of the bed and was in the living-room in enough time to see both Derek's and Peter's eyes flash red.

"What was that?" he asked, even if he somewhat already knew.

"An Alpha," Peter absentminded answered, "And an angry one at that." He said and shuddered.

"What would an Alpha be doing here?" He didn't really want to ask but felt like he had to.

Isaac looked back at Derek to see the man looking concentrated, like he was trying to hear something that he couldn't quite hear.

Finally he shook his head and huffed out a breath. Nothing.

He turned around to walk back to his room again when yet another howl cut through the night, this time sharper, a hint of desperation could be heard in it, the anger gone and replaced by raw fear.

His own eyes responded by glowing a soft golden and his own wolf was whining pitifully at the sounds he could hear.

Alexander POV.

'Fuck' they were done. He couldn't get away from the hunters and at that point he had thrown caution to the wind and howled his anger and despair out, cause damn it, he wouldn't let Scott die, they hadn't come this far for it all to just end in blood again.

He could hear the ragged breathing of the teen in his arms, the only real sign that he was still alive and the only thing keeping serious panic from taking over Ace's actions.

Another shot rang out, this time much too close to comfort. He realized his mistake too late. He had run out in a clearing, to grass short and nothing to hide behind or underneath.

When he reached the middle he stopped and turned around to face the hunters.

There were two men and one woman. He didn't recognize the men but the woman, or more like girl he did.

He snarled when she aimed her crossbow at him and said in a too cold and monotone voice, making him shiver and his lips curl back in a snarl.

"Give him over and we'll let you go."

He could have stopped his laugh even if he had tried. Did she really think he was that stupid? That would only sign both his own and Scott's death warrant, not the opposite.

The two men looked at him like he was mad, something he wasn't fast to decline.

"How about no," a voice came from behind the hunters, trapping them between a protective Alpha and…

"Mother," he whimpered.

 **A/N.  
Please tell me if it was an epic cliffhanger.  
I kind of fell in love with this chapter but I think I and you will fall even more in love with the next. I can guarantee fluff, tears and oh… the feeling of motherly wrath.  
Review my dear friends. **


	20. Like a madman laughing at the rain

**A/N.  
Do you like my updates? I do.  
Thank you so much to GFM and Izi Wilson for reviewing. To GFM, I laughed at my ending a little too.  
Izi, No, Melissa isn't a hunter, she just knew of the supernatural world.  
Scott is in a flash back by Alexander, nick named Shay, reason behind it will be said later.  
I'm not so satisfied with this chapter but it will have to do for now, I can always go back and edit it.  
Be aware that this chapter was written on a pain killer high, reason why is in the end note.**

Chapter twenty.  
Like a madman laughing at the rain.

" _I trusted you and you let that trust down."_

Alexander POV.

" _Mother," he whimpered._

He starred in shock but only a second passed before Allison's bow was pointed towards the woman in a long black winter coat.

"You shouldn't play with fire, hunter. Lay your weapon down and four people might live to see another sunrise," his mother said, her voice cold.

He was broken away when he heard Scott's breath stutter and his mother turned towards them.

"Take him to Deaton; there was wolf bane in that trap." Her voice was just a little less cold than before.

"Fuck," he muttered and turned around to continue his run towards help, he had no doubt that his mother could handle herself; she wasn't an Alpha for nothing.

When he reached to trees again, he speed up, going as fast as he dared with his precious cargo. He almost relaxed when a howl cut through the night, chilling him to the bone. Shit, they had heard him howl.

Praying to a God that had long ago given up on him, that they would not see him or Scott, he reached the road, happy for the cover that the darkness provided; that the moon wasn't full.

That they were both still alive.

He heaved after breath when he carefully laid Scott down on the ground, he needed a break or else he couldn't get them to Deaton and all the hard work would be wasted.

He couldn't bury his brother yet again.

His ears caught the sound of an engine and he tensed, they weren't covered by the trees and would be clearly visible from the road.

His lips curled back in a snarl when the head lights of the car hit him before he could react, and the car came to a sudden screech, tires making black lines in the road.

He didn't know the car but he tensed even more when the door to the driver site, opened, a tall man stepping out, his hair white as snow and face worn by age.

A wicked smile spread over the man's face when he saw the two people on the road and Ace moved to hover protectively over Scott when he stepped closer, a sound passing his lips, one that could have passed for anything but a snarl.

He let his eyes change color and his nails lengthen to claws, he refused to back down from the man.

The old man sighed, almost like he was disappointed that it wouldn't be that easy for him that he might actually had to fight for what he wanted.

"I admire you wolf, whether it's for your stupidity or bravery, I have yet to know. Now move or I will shoot both of you, "he said and raised a gun, pointing it at Scott's head.

"You act like you won't do it anyway." Anger was visible in the tone of his voice.

The old man shrugged, almost like he was saying 'Fair enough'.

The man chuckled and smirked at them. "I can't let you get away alive," he said and pointed at Scott with the gun loose in his hand, "And he's already dying from the wolf bane in his system, won't be much longer and he'll be dead and buried again." He smiled cruelly, "Just like the rest of your family."

Ace snarled and he would have attacked if it had not been for the gun shot that went off not even a second later after the old man had spoken. He watched with dead eyes as the man fell over, blood tickling from the corner of his mouth, a red hole in the back of his head and one less heartbeat along the road.

"Get in the car," a voice spoke, causing him to tense before he looked up in the blue eyes of a stranger, a still smoking gun in his right hand and a car behind him.

Carefully he scented the air and relaxed a little more.

The teen was a werewolf.

He froze and scented the air again; a tang of bitter relief and pain was in the air made him curse before he finally stood up with Scott again.

"Your Alpha knows you're here?" he asked as he was helped into the car, the teen's hand lingering a touch on his brother's face before he turned and got into the driver's seat.

The beta sighed "Derek aren't my Alpha," he said and turned around in the seat, his eyes shifting to Scott and he nodded at Scott.

"He is."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Scott's sate not improving and the wolf bane was finally making itself known and he wasn't sure for how much longer that Scott could hold on. He was still weak after being brought back from the dead but judging by the weak sound of the older teen's heartbeat, he didn't have much longer.

"Drive faster," he spoke and tightened his hold around Scott when the car sped up, when he looked at the dashboard; they were driving 130 km/h.

"Fast enough," the younger wolf teased, a small smile around his lips and Alexander could see what had entranced his brother.

Despite the saturation that they were in, he allowed himself to smile a little. Barely five minutes in a car with the teen and he already liked him.

Isaac POV.

His smile faltered when he caught sight of Scott in the rear mirror, blood tickling out of his mate's mouth and the scent of blood was nauseating.

The car came to a halt in front of the vet clinic and he was out of the car before it had fully stopped moving, opening the door for the Alpha that held Scott, his heart hammering in his chest.

He walked and ran in front of them and opened the door. Deaton was already ready for them, he had called when he had felt Scott's pain and had not said anything else than he was needed at the clinic and he would get Scott there.

To their credit, the black man didn't say anything when they entered and made the Alpha lay Scott on a metal table, immediately getting to work on him.

He saw Deaton look at the older man before talking.

"Alexander, take Isaac out in the waiting room and explain what happened."

The man, Alexander, tensed, his eyes darting from Scott to the vet before he swallowed thickly and walked out of the door.

"You know him?" he dared to ask.

Deaton shook his head and smiled, "No, but I know of a pack that bears the same mark that he bears on his arm. Now follow him, I'll take care of Scott."

His lips twisted and Deaton sighed, "I can't work with you here…it reminds me of when…." He ended and his face and scent was what made him turn around and walk out to join Alexander.

Alexander POV.

He leaned up against one of the walls facing the room that held Scott, only looking up when Isaac entered, his face passive but his eyes and scent told the older Alpha everything he needed to know.

"How did you do it?" the beta asked.

He sighed and shook his head, "I paid in blood," was all he answered.

He heard the teen sigh.

"He was scared, you know. Woke up screaming every night, he talked in his sleep too. I'm still not sure he was even aware that he did it."

He looked up to see the beta smile sadly and his heart clenched.

"Every time he woke up screaming, he would open his eyes and look at me…and for just a short second, just a short one, he looked betrayed, hurt." Startling blue eyes looked at him.

"And I now know that it was because every time he woke, he would hope that every bad thing that had happened to him had all just been a very bad dream."

He didn't know what to say to that. What could he say?

"You're mates," he said instead.

Just as a cold feeling invaded his chest, squeezing his lungs, Isaac replied.

"But you were more." He said and looked down in his lap, "You were brothers."

After the first ten minutes, he began to pace the room, once in a while, stopping to look hopefully at the door, but there were not really any sounds coming from the room other than the two heart beats.

Isaac wasn't doing much better. For a wolf that had lost his mate, he was doing better than Alexander had expected, but then again, he hadn't really looked surprised when he had seen Scott again.

Finally he sat down again, a heavy sigh made the beta look at him.

Isaac POV.

He looked away from the man again and sighed.

"My mother used to pray every night before she went to bed, she would always whisper them, never say them out loud. She always told me that she prayed for her loved ones, for those who could not-would not protect themselves," he smiled sadly.

He jerked when he felt a arm around his shoulders but relaxed into the touch like he was starved.

"Do they not take care of you? Your Alpha?"

"How take care of me do you mean?" he snorted, "I think Peter's trying but he's hurting too much himself to really do anything but smell of grief." He shrugged.

He heard Alexander sigh disappointed before he spoke again.

"It's the Alpha of the pack job to make sure that the members of his pack are alright, not hurting, not unsatisfied or something like that." He heard him sigh before he continued, "It's also their job to look closer after a wolf that has lost their mate. I understand why Peter haven't been in the right state to give you that kind of attention but Derek should have, even just a little can mean a lot," Alexander finished.

He was about to answer him when the door opened and Deaton walked out, a tired and sad expression covered his face, making Isaac's heart drop low.

"He's alive, but..." Deaton looked down before looking at Alexander, "…he won't calm down."

Alexander POV.

That was not supposed to happen, it was not!

"What have you done with him now?" he asked tensely, the Alpha inside him was already straining to their pack mate and he couldn't stop the whine from escaping him.

The vet shot him a look and turned to Isaac.

"Go back to Derek, Isaac and let us handle the problem."

Just as soon as the words were out of the vet's mouth, He knew that it was the wrong thing to say. Isaac wouldn't leave his mate when he was hurt, it was instinct and the vet should know that. You should never separate two mates, if one or both of them were in pain, it would be like signing your own death warrant.

"Isaac's staying right here. Don't make him leave, just go home and let us deal with the rest." He said as calm as he could, one eye on the vet and the other on the beta who's eyes were glowing golden.

For a minute, Deaton looked like he was going to protest but he let his eyes flash crimson and with a heavy sigh, the vet left the building, his footsteps heavy on the floor, the door slamming made both him and Isaac flinch.

He murmured a "Stay," to Isaac and walked into the room where he could smell Scott.

Just as the vet had said the only thing he could see was a scared teen and when his own eyes met Scott's, he saw not only the wolf but also glistering eyes, the eyes of a five year old that were tossed from hands to hands as their pack was slaughtered, ending up in his father's arm and was never seen again.

" _Grab your brother and run for cover," a voice yelled at him, thrusting a too silent Shay in his arms and without thinking he ran the other way, his own face was covered in tears too._

" _DADDY!" he screamed, another shriek came from the boy when his screaming got the attention of one of the men with weapons and he ran as quickly as he could the other way._

 _A pair of arms grabbed him and before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth, a voice whispering in his right  
ear, "Go find your father and give Scott to him and come back to me, we have to part ways," his mother whispered to him, causing the young boy to look horrified at his mother._

" _Ma?"_

 _A gun shot followed by a scream and Alexander was pushed out in the line of fire as he ran in the direction that he knew his father was in, he was protecting the pack-Alpha._

… _._

 _He almost ran into the door in his haste to get to his father. Both men looked up when they heard him, his father's face coated in blood, as was the Alpha's._

" _Run with him," was all he said and tried to hand his younger brother to his father but the man didn't take the crying child but stepped away from him._

 _Alexander looked wounded at his father and held his brother closer to his chest, trying to hush the whimpers._

 _The pack-Alpha crunched in front of them and laid a hand on his shoulder and while he spoke in his deep voice, he pointed at his father._

" _Alexander, that man isn't your father, he's a family friend, Peter's already fled. You should run too, take your brother and run, find Peter," he said._

 _The young boy swallowed thickly and fought back the tears that were welling up in his eyes again and the man behind the Alpha whispered, "Sorry."_

 _He looked down and pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's forehead and ran out of the door, never to be seen again._

He sat on the table and hugged his brother closer to him, trying to give him comfort that way. He sighed and finally asked, "Do you want me to send Isaac in?"

The name of the beta raised a whimper in his younger brother and he began to reach out, causing Ace to chuckle and call the beta's name.

The door opened carefully and Isaac stepped inside slowly. It wasn't what Scott wanted and he struggled against his hold, both hands reaching out for his mate, Isaac smiling at the display.

"Take care of him, I have a few people to kill." Isaac nodded seriously and as soon as he had sat down on the ground, Scott, despite his leg wound and the remaining wolf bane, scrambled into his lap and was shaking so violently that it was a wonder he wasn't falling apart.

 **A/N.  
Updates might be a little weird, just got a new puppy and need her to settle down a little before I can continue as before. That and it's hard to write on PC with only one arm; crushed my wrist when someone smashed a heavy door closed, apparently they didn't 'see' that I hadn't removed my hand.  
Review, they make me so undeniably happy.  
**


	21. Don't mess with mama bear

**A/N.  
Very late and very sorry to GFM for not waiting for her but my dear (%####%%%¤%¤%#%#) pc is having health issues like a bitch right now and I feel like it's going to fail me, so for security reasons I'm posting this chapter before I lose it.  
Thank you so much to GFM and orionastro for reviewing.**

Chapter twenty-one.  
Don't mess with mama bear.

 _When the hunter became the hunted, the wolves  
howled the victory to the moon. _

" _Being a mother is an attitude, not a biological relation."_ _  
_ _―_ _Robert A. Heinlein_ _,_ _Have Space Suit—Will Travel_

Maze POV.

She looked around her before she dared to wash the blood off her hands. The hunters had been persistent and stubborn, a trait that she really hated in hunters.

She hadn't killed any of them, it wasn't theirs blood on her hands but as her eyes darted to the animal carcass to her left, a spiral carved deep into its skin, she suddenly felt wary. The two boys were playing with fire. She had no doubt that Alexander could control himself but she lacked the same faith in young Scott, control had never come easy to him and no w with the shared power between the two wolves, her only hope was that dear Shay wouldn't turn into some mindless beast, something to be put down.

A twig broke behind her and she swirled around to face the stranger, but as she did, a small smile broke out on her face, shoving old laugh lines.

"Peter, a long time since I last saw you," she said and turned her back to the other wolf again, he wouldn't attack her.

As he got closer, she dared to take a deep breath, sensing the man's mood from distance and cursing under her breath. Grief and pain was at the forefront of him and it pained her more than anything.

"A long time since you bothered to visit us, Maze. Now tell me where my wife is hiding!" he answered her in a cold tone, making her sigh and shake her head while she dusted of her pants.

"She'll find you but..." she turned around, her eyes suddenly serious and hard, "My duty here may be done, Wolf, but make no mistake. Both of you have changed, Isobel is not the same woman that you fell in love with. The loss of her children... did something to her," she looked into the dark.

"Guilt is a strange thing Peter and it never gets lighter." And with that she was gone.

Peter POV.

He shook his head and walked over to kneel by the dead deer, his fingers softly tracing the spiral that was clawed into its skin and he sighed heavily.

The witch had implied many things, one of them was that Alexander was back but as he looked up at the hidden moon, he couldn't help but hope that the now young man had brought Scott back. The fact that Isaac had without words, bolted from their house, gave him a sliver of hope.

But that wasn't what scared him, no. when Alexander and Scott had been small children, combined nothing could stop them, no natural or supernatural force could stop them from getting what they wanted.

He needed to find his oldest and hear what was going on, if he had already talked with Isobel, anything.

He took a deep breath and froze. Slowly he turned around; his entire body was tense, waiting for a reaction from the person that had come from behind him.

The young man's eyes darted to the dead deer before landing on his face again, his faintly crimson eyes unreadable.

"Father."

"Alexander."

Scott POV.

He slowly woke up, his eyes blinking away the darkness. The first things that he became aware of was the burning sensation in his leg, then a hand that was stroking his hair in just the right way, making his wolf purr and then freeze. Because only one person knew how he liked to have his head stroked.

The hand stopped when he tensed up and he was seconds away from whining when it began again and he was helpless against its calming magic.

He tried to move so he was facing the person, but two hands immediately stilled him and gently pushed him back down, hushing the whimper he let out.

"Don't move yet, you're still healing."

'Healing' he thought and with a slam he remembered everything, the sound of his own pained screams, the paralyzing fear of the hunters that had been in the forest, being moved, a sense of relief that was quickly overshadowed by raw hate and fear, then it all ended with a shot.

Despite just being told he couldn't-shouldn't- move, he shot up in a sitting position, a small cry of pain coming out of his lips. His eyes shut open and he looked _**his**_ Isaac over.

The younger teen managed to only look mildly annoyed but let him look him over.

Isaac looked tired, tired down to his bones. Black bags stood in start contest against his way too pale skin. His once curly hair was mattered with dried blood and his eyes looked haunted and it looked like he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time.

He released a line of distressed sounds at the sight of his mate, something that he had done, he had left when he was needed the most, had let them all down.

Derek: his Alpha and brother in everything but blood.

Peter: His father bound by blood and forged in it.

Melissa: He had fed her lies his entire life.

Alexander: His true brother, his brother in arms, his Alpha, his guide.

Isaac: His mate, the one he trusted with his life, with everything, told him things that he had never believed he would share with anyone that wasn't himself.

He had let them all down.

Something broke through his wall and he finally noticed that hands were running up and down his arms and hushing sounds made his body shake with unreleased tension and grief, finally gave up and with a pained sound, he launched himself at his mate and held on for everything he was worth.

Isaac POV.

He moved a hand up to stroke Scott's hair as Scott cried, his head tucked underneath his chin and he whistled a soft melody that he remembered his mother had once sung for him when his grandmother had died of cancer.

He took a deep shuddering breath and his throat clicked, a single tear slid down his cheek as he held his mate. He had just gotten him back and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

He heard the door into the room open and his head jerked up and he pulled his lips back in a snarl, his eyes blazing golden in warning.

"Easy Wolf," the voice belonging to the person that entered said, its eyes burning a scarlet purple.

He looked sharply at the female that had entered and couldn't help but hug Scott tighter to his body, turning so he was shielding the older wolf.

The woman shook her head in a fond way, raindrops falling from her hair and stopped a few feet in front of him.

Maze POV.

She stopped in front of the pair, the sense of grief and pain was still in the air despite the sharp scent of wolf bane too.

Her eyes never left the beta sitting on the metal table, another shape shivering in his arms, spiked dark brown hair was the only thing she could see of the other person but the weak energy of an Alpha showed her who the beta was hiding in his arms, shielding from danger.

'A good mate' she thought.

The wolf kept its body tense, ready for anything and it hit her that he might be reacting to her presence and power, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Why are you here?" the teen asked, a low growl could be heard in his voice.

She finally looked away and let her eyes search the room, taking in the cleanliness of it as she thought of an answer that would be fitting.

She took a deep breath before she locked eyes with the beta again.

"Listen very closely wolf. You stay away from Derek Hale, by choosing to side with Scott and Alexander, you have chosen the enemy, a very strong and dangerous one at that."

Isaac's eyes turned grim and he crooked his head to the left.

"The Frye pack was one of the best and biggest packs there was, Talia Hale hated them with a passion for reasons that I have yet to figure out. If she had known that Scott and Peter had come from there, she would have killed them where they stood…"

Isaac snarled and turned his head to nuzzle Scott and finally spoke. "Does he hate the pack too?" there was no question who the beta meant.

"Yes," she replied, her voice cold as ice.

She saw the wolf nod to himself. "Where is Alexander and Peter?"

She smiled grimly and flinched when the lights above her flickered, "Peter's in the forest and dear Alexander is out doing damage control. I would be out there trying to find Isobel but she's been hiding for so long that it might take a little time before something happens."

She finally saw Scott's head turn around to face her and he turned fully around when Isaac released his grip around him.

He looked at her with tired eyes and blinked a couple times before recognition finally set in and his eyes became wide and he jumped out of his mate's lap and into her arms.

She heard his breath hitch once before he buried his head on her shoulder and let her stroke his back with tenderness that he had not received for a long time.

She looked up to see Isaac make his way out of the door and he whispered lowly, "I'll go back to Derek and pack my things, tell him that I can't stand being so close to someone that remind me of him." He nodded at Scott beforemoving past the door closed with a soft sound.

Alexander POV.

His mouth was a thin line as he starred at his father; the man's face was equally as hard as his own.

"Alexander," he said in return and Ace could see his father clench his hands into fists, almost like he was trying to stop himself from something.

"Where's your Alpha?" he decided to spit out, tempting fate, he knew that, but his inner brat was feeling neglected.

He swallowed and took a step backwards when Peter's eyes flashed crimson and he nodded.

"Not your Alpha then."

Peter shook his head and closed his eyes, "No, he never were and never will be. We …Maze can help us. If Derek finds out who we really are, not even the combined force of you and your brother can save us. Deaton suspect, let's leave it at that."

He nodded.

"Have you seen mother?"

Peter raised a single eyebrow and he sighed, he hadn't seen her then. Great, awesome.

He watched as a series of conflicted emotions washed over the other wolf's face and just as suddenly as Peter's eyes had turned cold and hard, they turned soft and pained.

"How's Scott?" and he was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions as he realized that the last time their father saw Scott, the younger teen was burned to death and he was burying him.

He looked down at the forest ground, anything to avoid his father's eyes; he couldn't bear to look into his eyes, he would break and they couldn't afford that.

"He's…he's doing better. He's with Isaac at the clinic right now, got himself worked into a frenzy of panic when he heard the hunters and got caught in a wolf bane laced fox trap." He cringed and remembered the way his brother had screamed…

He jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder but quickly calmed back down again, it was just Peter.

He looked up at his father's face and had just a second before the older man pulled him into a hug, burying his nose in his shoulder and he could feel how he shook, how they both shook.

"Don't leave us again," Ace whispered.

Melissa POV.

She dried her eyes as she picked up the phone, punching a well-known number in, before raising the phone to her ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Nicklaus," she said as soon as the line was picked up, a sigh of relief leaving her.

"The one and only. What can I do for you dear?"

She took a deep breath and used her left hand to count the money under the floor. They had been collected over a long time and just recently, a bank transfer had been made to her, from who she didn't know and at the moment she couldn't find it in her to care as she replied the man.

"I need you to kill Derek Hale."….

 **A/N.  
Dum Dum Da Dummm. ****LOL. Hope you people out there liked it just as much as i did.  
It will make me so very happy if you left a reiview.**


	22. A mother's love

**A/N.  
Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the Argents but dear Isobel have to reveal herself before I can do anything, she's waiting for the big bad out there.  
Thank you so much to GFM for reviewing.**

Chapter twenty-two  
A mother's love.

" _I may not win any awards for mother of  
the year, but if you touch my children  
may the devil show mercy on your soul." -Isobel J. R._

Isobel POV.

She crunched low in the cover of a bush as she watched them move behind the glass façade. She was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying but a smile appeared when the tone of conversation changed to argument. They were yelling at each other.

She flinched when an ear shattering howl cut through the night, full of pain and fear, she could almost taste it and her eyes changed to blue.

It was a wolf, that much was clear and it sounded like it was in a lot of pain but she knew that before she could even get to its aid, the hunters would already have killed it.

She snarled before turning to the city again. She had to do something; it wasn't in her nature to be passive.

Her phone rang and she glanced around before picking it up, heavy breathing met her on the other line, making her grow tense.

"What?" she snarled and swore she could almost hear the heartbeat of the other person pick up speed.

"Always such greeting, Izz.

For once again in her too long life, Isobel was speechless, she didn't even notice the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks, until she had to swallow and breathe deeply before she could answer.

"How did you find me," she answered in a much gentler voice and tried in vain to dry her tears away.

"The internet is a great discovery," the sarcasm was clear in Peter's voice and she couldn't stop giggling like a schoolgirl.

"How are my pups?" She finally dared asking.

She could hear Peter take a deep breath before answering her, "Ace is heading back to the animal clinic where Scott is and then I guess we take it from there." She could picture his shrug but before she could question why her youngest was at the animal clinic, Peter hung up.

"Fuck you Peter."

Alexander POV.

He stilled when he entered the clinic and saw Isaac sitting in one of the chairs, his head hidden in his hands and he could see the silent sobs that wrecked the teen's entire body.

He carefully walked over and sat on the chair to Isaac's right but didn't touch.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ret rimmed eyes met his, and the beta shuddered all over before he answered.

"I just couldn't be in there. I couldn't look at him and not feel guilt at what he's been through, I cannot … it feels like I don't even know him anymore. Was everything a game to him? I can't…" He sounded frustrated and scared at the same time and it broke his heart, making his lay a hand on the other teen's shoulder before talking again.

"I can assure you that nothing about you is a game to my brother. He loves you with everything he has and while I have not been with him for far too long, I know that you are one of the very few handpicked people that he doesn't hide what kind of person he really is to."

He sighed and finally laid an arm around Isaac's shoulder, "There's nothing we could have done, we can only try and make it better, wait for them to attack, deal with Derek." He rose again and walked towards the room Scott was in.

The teen was sitting straight up with his hands clenched around the edge of the table. He didn't look up when he entered but Ace could hear the accelerated heartbeat.

"Something on your mind?" he said and leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms.

His brother looked up at him with the same kind of red rimmed eyes as Isaac, and gave him a smile, it fell as fast as it had come, when Ace shook his head, "Don't play that game with me pup, I have played it for far longer than you, give it up. And don't think I'm not keeping an eye on you; I'm not letting you go out a get yourself killed."

He sighed and looked down.

"I'm your Alpha Scott, and I know you enough to know that if we let you go, you'll go off on a killing spree, just like dad," he paused, "And I can't let that happen."

Scott looked up at him, his eyes the soft mix of golden and red and his next words broke his heart.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

His body convulsed as sudden sobs wrecked his body and he couldn't find it in him to care as he felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he stepped closer to Scott and let his hands fall on his shoulders.

"I know you're angry, "his breath hitched before it was calm again. "But-but, you can't just go into this like that, they will kill you…and I refuse to lose another brother." He whimpered.

Everything was silent except for his own hitching breath and racing heart. There was no reaction from Scott and he was just about to let go and leave, when the teen gripped his wrists tightly enough to leave marks.

"Mom will not like the person that I have become," Scott whispered and he couldn't help but snort, "A mother always love her children, even when she doesn't."

Scott looked up at him again and he was enveloped in a hug.

He took a deep breath and carefully scented Scott, there was an air of earth and decay that he wanted gone but under that, if he breathed deep enough, he could still smell the baby scent that he had always smelled on Scott.

'Everything was going to be alright' he thought.

Scott POV.

He knew what he was doing to him; he knew that he was hurting his brother. He sighed but remained lax in Ace's embrace, letting the older wolf scent him as he went over what he had said in his head.

He knew that their mother wouldn't be happy with the kind of person that he had become. What little he remembered from her, was that she beat down hard on rouge wolves, he knew that she would do the same to him, cause he was no son of hers, he had done bad things, he wanted to do bad things.

Things that would make what their father did, pale in comparison.

"Stop it," a voice sounded in his ear and he felt himself being removed from the hug, both Alexander's hands moving to his shoulder, forcing him to look his older brother in the eye.

"We talked about this, okay? It's okay to get angry, hell, I'm angry, but you need to control that anger, control it, don't let it control you, got it?"

He finally looked down and exhaled. Alexander was right but…. There were so many things running around inside his head, so many things happening at once that he didn't know what to do, how to act.

A cough from the doorway interrupted their brotherly moment and they both turned around to face the stranger. He flinched when his eyes landed on his former Alpha.

Derek stood leaned against the door, his eyes showing nothing but the right corner of his mouth was curled downwards and his scent was sour.

"So now I have to find out myself that my beta was raised from the dead and have been so for almost two days and no one cared to tell me!?" he then turned around and pointed in the direction of the waiting-room and his eyes turned scarlet red and his voice changed to a snarl.

"And now Isaac, my other beta, tells me that he's leaving the pack! Mind telling me what it is that I'm doing wrong here? Am I really just that bad at being the Alpha?"

By then he had been pulled behind his brother and he knew without even looking, that Ace's eyes, were just as crimson as Derek's.

He was about to open his mouth but Alexander beat him to it.

Isaac POV.

He shouldn't have let him pass, he really shouldn't, but for everything he had done, and for how little time he had known the older wolf, he knew that Ace, was more than capable of protecting both himself and Scott if the need to do so came.

He sincerely hoped that it didn't.

Ace POV.

His lips curled back in a snarl as he interrupted whatever Scott was going to say.

"Bad Alpha?" he laughed, "Try bad person, try a neglecting and selfish asshole." He snorted and felt the younger wolf's eyes on him but he didn't dare to look back.

"You're making Peter look like a good Alpha," he said with a finally.

The words got a reaction from the Hale wolf and he snarled, stepping a single step forward, making him push Scott a little more away, he sighed in relief when his brother didn't protest.

"Please leave now or you are not going to like what I'm going to do," he said on a low tone, ignoring the way Scott tensed behind him for now, all while hiding the fact that he didn't know what to do.

He sighed in annoyance when Hale laughed and starred down at him.

"And what are you going to do, huh? Right now you are protecting a pathetic excuse for a beta, letting him cover behind you, shaking like a leaf." The older wolf smiled, "You are bound Alexander, realize it."

"But I'm not," a voice said from the door way.

Isobel POV.

Her eyes bored down on Derek Hale's form and she stepped fully into the room, for now ignoring her children.

"You took care of my son, nursed him when he needed, it, mended his wounds caused by his past and yet. When you learn who he really is, you don't hesitate and throw every insult you know after him, treating him like he's nothing," she stopped in front of Derek and flashed her blue eyes at him, before she spoke again.

"I would love nothing more than to hunt you down like the wolf you are but there's already a prize on your head and someone on the way to collect it," she stepped closer, pressing the wolf against the wall.

"Someone I wouldn't mess with," she snarled and watched with sick glee as fear entered the Hale wolfs eyes and his scent turned scared and with a final whimper, he turned tail and fled.

Her face fell when her gaze landed on her two children as saw Scott sitting up against the wall, Alexander taking to him in a calm voice, trying to soothe the incoming panic attack that was on its way, fear filling every corner of the room, making her snort in attempt to get the scent out of her nose.

She carefully walked over to the pair, lowering her body as she neared. When Ace heard her, he turned his head and scooted to the left, his right hand not once leaving Scott's arm.

"Shay," she carefully said and laid her hand on his shoulder, pulling back immediately when he flinched and tried to merge with the wall, an endless whine coming from his throat.

A tear slid down her cheek and her breathing hitched before she tried to touch him again.

"Scott, my little pup," she whispered through the tears that clouded her vision.

The young teen carefully and slowly moved his arms and hands away from his face, his eyes glowing a soft crimson and his eyes darted to Ace's before they darted to look at her. She felt like it was the first time he looked at her and in a way it was, he had suppressed so many memories that it was a wonder he even remembered her, just a little.

"Ma," he whimpered and threw himself in her arms, his body shaking at the force of his sobs and her shirt and jacket was immediately soaked wet from the tears.

She hugged him just as tightly in return and wowed to herself that she would never ever let him go again.

Ace POV.

He smiled through his tears and joined their hug. They were going to be fine, old wound would heal and enemies of their past would no longer be.

He ignored the way black lines made their way up his arms as he took what pain he could take from Scott, anything to make this moment remembered, not in pain but in happiness.

 **A/N.  
A little later than I wanted it to, but it was tricky and I rewrote serval times before settling on this.  
The quote at the beginning of the chapter is my own.**


	23. Demons

**A/N.  
Not a chapter but something from when Ace ran with Scott after the attack on their old pack.  
WARNING: SO MUCH ANGEST, like, even more than usually, so beware.**

 **I'm so very sorry for the massive delay in writing, but we had an all hands needed situation on work (work from 3am – 1pm) and tomorrow is the first day off in almost three weeks, so if I don't lay in my bed sleeping all day, hopefully I can get started on the next real chapter.**

 **Thank you so much to Izi Wilson for the review, nice to see you back.**

Chapter twenty-two.  
 _I wanna shelter you_ _  
_ _But with the beast inside_ _  
_ _There's nowhere we can hide._

 _-Imagine Dragons, Demons._

 _NOTE: Ace is eight years old, Scott is around three._

Alexander POV.

He gasped and heaved as he ran through the forest. His arms were straining and heavy at holding the weight of his younger brother, his younger brother who were too quiet.

He stopped up and almost dropped him but got a grip just before it was too late, and he sat Scott down on the wet forest ground, his own eyes glowing a faint golden in the night air.

The pup wasn't crying, but small hiccups and stuttering breath was the only sigh that the boy was in distress.

Their eyes locked and he swallowed thickly before scooping Scott up in his arms again, the small child clinging on for dear life. They were still too close to the pack and hunters, they had to find daddy.

A howl too close to them made Scott flinch in his arms and caused himself to stumble and fall to the ground, yelping at the sharp pain, before he was on his legs again, hugging his baby brother close to his body as the massive body of a big, black wolf came out from the trees, causing him to take a step backwards, his heartbeat picking up speed.

He whimpered and tried to shield Scott from the wolf's vision but it let out a deep growl, its eyes glowing the brightest crimson that the young boy had ever seen in his entire short life.

He watched terrified as the wolf's lips curled back in a snarl and he stepped back, hoping that the wolf would just let them be, that they would not be a threat.

Suddenly the wolf tensed and its sharp red eyes looked around, almost like a signal had been made. It shook its head before stepping back a little and it turned tail and ran, leaving two very stunned children in its wake.

"Mommy," he heard Scott whisper quietly and he hushed the younger child, they didn't need a repeat of what had just happened.

"Not mommy, pup," he whispered back before half walking, half running in the direction that they had been going in, before the wolf had come.

They ran till he saw the sun rise from the horizon, and he stopped, forcing Scott to stop as well. He had stopped carrying his younger brother when he realized that they could never move fast enough if he was carrying the extra weight.

Scott looked confused at him with his big brown eyes; he shuddered when he looked into them and behind all the confusion he saw anger and hate.

He took yet another deep breath before pulling the younger wolf into a tight hug, hating himself for what he was about to do. Their mother would disown him if she figured it out; found out that he had left his baby brother to himself.

 _Now remember when I told you that's the last that you'll see  
of me. Remember when I broke you down to tears  
I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
I gave you hell through all the years._

"Scotty," he swallowed and looked down, he couldn't look his brother into the eyes as he told him that he would have to leave him alone.

"I have to let you go on, on your own. Think you can do that? Run like the big boy you are," he tried to smile through the tears that clouded his vision but found that he couldn't.

The pup in front of him looked at him with big eyes for just a second before it was like something went down in his eyes and Ace shuddered, his next breath coming out like a gasp.

Scott took a step backwards and Alexander swore he could see the young boy swallow before he turned around and ran, leaving the older boy alone again.

His entire body convulsed as he sank down on his knees and starred into his hands, wishing that he just hadn't condemned his brother to be alone without anyone who really knew him.

God how he wished.

But God didn't care.

 _Ten years later…_

Ace POV.

He flinched as he heard the yell from inside the house he stood in front of. The sound of breaking glass followed quickly and a female voice that was trying to soothe the angry person at their best abilities but failed.

The slam of a door made him shake his head and begin to walk again before he was discovered stalking; something he knew wasn't going to be appreciated, even if he was recognized.

"Hey!" he yelled after the kid, causing Scott to turn around; his eyes flashing an angry golden before he got it under control again.

Alexander watched as the young teen's lips curled back in a snarl but he didn't get much further before he had him slammed down on the ground, the late evening hiding their encounter.

"Watch what you're doing kid! Or else an Alpha's going to be the least of your troubles."

He watched as his words caught Scott's brain and his heart broke when the teen's breath caught and he twisted so his neck was bared to him, submitting.

Alexander took a deep shuddering breath and fought back the tears.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Scotty," he whispered before leaving the teen alone again.

 _Thirteen years later._

He heaved after his breath on the ground. Bended over he knew he made the perfect target but that wasn't his main concern right now.

He looked frantic around him, blue eyes darting around, searching the trees around him, looking for whatever had hunted him.

He swallowed and held his breath for a second, sharpning his hearing, listening for any sound that shouldn't be, anything that didn't belong.

But it was quiet, too quiet.

 _Two years later._

He screamed at the sky as the wound on his left arm tried to heal. He didn't want to suffer any more than he already had. He had already left his brother and family behind. He hadn't dared to think what had happened to his little brother, he was afraid that the guilt would consume him again.

He gasped after breath and sat down on the forest ground when he noticed something.

It was silent. There were no bird song, no frogs making sounds and none of the usual night time animal that he had come to enjoy.

He held his breath as good as he could and tried not to move.

He fell down on his ass when a huge shadow jumped him

 _Scott's death and uprising._

Alexander POV.

He ignored the tears silently rolling down his cheeks as his eyes followed the forms of Derek Hale and his father, carrying a too unmoving Scott in their arms.

He knew he would never be able to forget the look on his father's face, an expression of pure grief and pain. The man had found his son, only to lose him again. Derek's was similar but he knew it was the feeling of losing a beta that had hit the Hale Alpha, still, it was nothing compared to Peter.

He swallowed thickly and ignored the way his breath hitched along with it and he began to move with the two wolves, unseen but still able to see them.

At some point before they reached the forest, he passed them in a run, the wind picking at his hair as he ran towards the Hale grounds. He knew where they were headed.

Stopping at the area that he knew Laura Hale had once been buried in, he went inside the house and picked up a shovel and began to dig a hole in the ground right in front of the house. He had to work fast enough for his scent to fade enough for Peter to not recognize it.

When he deemed that he had dug deep enough, he tossed the shovel to the side and went to hide inside the house. He knew it was risky hiding there but he had to say goodbye too.

 _He needed to say goodbye._

He stifled his whimpers and whines the best he could as he watched them arrive, he saw how they looked at each other, how his father looked at Scott, he was trying to not show how much he was hurting but Alexander had learned long ago to spot internal pain, before they lowered his brother into the ground, kicking the dirt that he had dug over him.

He got ready to go out again when they turned around to walk away but right before he stepped out in the moonlight, Peter turned around and their eyes locked, Peter's eyes flashing crimson before the older wolf nodded and followed Derek, leaving a stunned Alexander behind, eyes wide open.

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone._

He finally moved out of the house and went to the grave, falling down on his knees and closing his eyes as he turns his head towards the hidden sky, the tears silently falling down his face and when he tries to take a deep breath, everything shatter and he curled down on top of the grave, not giving a fuck about scent of anything like that. Peter had seen him and he knew the man wouldn't out him.

 _And I use you as a makeshift gate  
Of how much to give and how much  
to take._

He didn't know if it would work. He didn't know how their father had managed to come back from life, he could only hope that the books he had managed to find in the Hale house had been enough and as he watched the full moon rise between the tree tops, his heartrate picked up speed and he could feel how his wolf itched to be let out.

He had turned to wandering the small clearing when something's finally happening, like everything around him suddenly got amplified or something else, and he turned his front towards the grave, his heart giving a little flutter in future happiness over the fact that he would soon have his brother back.

He wasn't stupid; he was just very good at acting like he was. He knew that the person that would come up from the hole he had dug in the ground would not be the same that he had sent away in the forest all those years ago, hell, not even the one that had trashed the entire house he had once lived in.

He would be angry, confused and a shitload of other things but he knew that Scott would most of all be scared, because he had thought he had been done, that he had played his role and then his selfish older brother brought him back from the dead all because he couldn't live with what he had done over a decade ago.

By the time he had thought everything through, his younger brother was halfway out of the grave and Alexander carefully made his way over but didn't try the help, it wouldn't be appreciated.

He went completely still when their eyes met; Scott's dark brown ones, against his own caramel.

He watched as Scott's eyes shifted and ran over the black burns that covered his arms and hand and he heard the teen's breath hitch before Scott sat down on his ass and looked at him like a confused pup, his eyes changing constantly from brown to blue and then stayed a little longer on a soft crimson.

He stepped out from the cover of the trees and reached out with a hand, a soft smile covering his face as he hoped that the wolf before him would take the hand.

 _Eight years later._

Alexander. It was his name, given by parents that he barely remembered anymore.

He frowned at the sight of his hands. The blood just wouldn't wash off, not really and after countless of attempts, the deep red color of blood, had faded to a faint pink. His nose twisted and he shook his head. Why was he even doing this anymore? He saw no appeal in the job anymore, not as much as he had once done.

He shook his head. Maybe a little change would do him good.

He shuddered when he thought where he could go next. He had stalked his younger brother, he could admit that, and therefore he knew that their father was alive, or at least had been, he was unaware of the last parent he had, state of mind and body.

Scott on the other hand. He had been adopted as soon as he was out of hospital and after some minor trouble with one Rafael McCall, he knew his younger brother wasn't suffering, not too much, he hadn't dared to get too close, he couldn't risk Scott catching his scent, and he just couldn't.

 _NOW:_

He grunted and laid his head on his brother's hip, desperately taking deep breath, like he was starved for it. Maybe he was; who knew.

His bloodshot eyes looked over at Isaac's silent shape. The beta was sitting hunched over, his fingers constantly running through his hair and tugging.

He shook his head and his eyes turned to their mother.

Isobel was leaning against a wall, tears rolling down her cheeks and Alexander never wanted to see their mother cry again, mothers weren't supposed to cry, not ever. They were meant to be the rock, the one thing that never moved, the thing that was unbeatable and unrelenting.

But who was strong for her?

He snorted and shook his head. She had left them all to themselves. He didn't even know he she had looked for them, had done anything at all.

He dared a short glance at her again. The tears had stopped coming and now she was just starring into thin air, her hands in fists by her side.

He looked away again. No matter how angry and hurt by the lack of her presence, he still couldn't stand to see her cry, he had never could.

He shivered and laid his forehead against Scott's shoulder and just hoped that there would be an end to the nightmare they called life.

Demons. (Alexander)

 _I wanna hide the truth_ _  
_

**A/N.  
Hope it wasn't too bad. Promise the next chapter is a real one, I swear on my life.  
Review.**


	24. My brother

**A/N.  
Major character death. The story will continue in Ace's POV. I hate to kill him but in my stories he just seems to want to die, can't help it. Everything you believed about Derek, forget it. He's not the kind of person he pretended to be.**

Chapter twenty-four.  
"My brother have we not suffered enough?"

 _We are everything, we pretend we are  
So we got to be careful what we  
pretend to be. –Kurt Vonnegut._

Derek POV.

"Are you sure it's them?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

He couldn't believe what the vet told him. He refused to believe that the kid he had once grown up with came from one of the most feared packs in the world. Or more like it used to be feared. Rumors had had it that some hunters and werewolves had gotten together a group, found the pack and killed every single member that they had been able to find.

Apparently they hadn't found all.

He shook his head and looked back up at Deaton.

"I'm sure. At first I didn't recognize the ink on his right arm but when I treated him for the wolf bane and had time to really look at it, I remembered… you know what we have to do Derek. We don't know if there's only Scott, Alexander and Peter left. Our best hope if that Isobel was killed too." The vet finished and left the loft.

He sat down on a chair and groaned into his hands. There were only so many things a man could take on such a short amount of time.

Isobel POV.

She didn't know how long they had been sitting there, only that it had been too long and they needed to move before somebody that knew who they were, perhaps the vet, came back.

She shook her head fondly when her eyes landed on the trio. Scott was on his back on the metal table, a cover laid over him. Alexander had his head in the younger wolfs lap, fast asleep. Isaac on the other hand, was not asleep. He sat a little distance from the table, his eyes never leaving the two other wolves. He finally seemed to realized that she was looking at him and met her glance before his eyes again looked at the two brothers'.

"When they were small no one could say no to them," she started and smiled a little

"Not even Peter. All they had to do was ask and he would give them it. He would have given them the world if they asked for it…so would I."

The young beta didn't look at her as he answered, "I hated him for what he did, for all the bad things he had done to the people around him…only to realize that we're the ones that was the problem. That we were the ones that caused the switch inside him to switch. I hated everything he stood for and now I can't find an ounce of hate for him, even when it's the same man. Not when he starred at his body like his entire world had just ended. I couldn't hate him then and I can't hate him now."

She flinched because when everything came to, her son had still been dead.

She flexed her fingers and spoke a final time. "Look out for where you're stepping and don't stay here for too long, they might return." She looked one last time at the three people before slamming the door closed behind her.

Alexander POV.

He huffed but didn't pay it any mind. Their mother wasn't cuddling them, she might do later but now when her family was in danger, cuddling them was the last thing on her mind.

He finally pushed himself away from Scott and tried to blink the sleep from his eyes before looking at Isaac who sat red eyed and starred into nothing. He felt a pang in his chest and thought about what to do with the younger wolf.

He could send him away; it would be easier and less chance of being discovered. The downfall was that he and Scott would be away from each other and he wasn't sure how much more strain their mating bond could take before it broke for good.

He was just about to say something when he heard it. It was just a subtle clicking but now that he focused on it, it was so much louder. His head snapped up and he strained to locate the sound because whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"It's a bomb," a small voice behind him whispered and his head snapped around to look at Isaac. The poor beta now sat pale up against the far wall, his eyes not once leaving Scott's silent form.

"What."

"They are parked at the entrance and exit, there's no way out." The beta continued and slowly blinked and looked up with sad puppy eyes, breaking Alexander's heart.

"He's not here anymore, not really. I can't feel him in the same way that I could before. Go get what you came here for Alexander. We meet again at some point."

He starred at them and scented the air, noting the increasing scent of pain and grief, Scott's barely moving chest and a door that he knew led down to the basement. He would be stuck, no doubt but he would still be alive.

"We're done running Ace," he heard the young beta whisper and he shot him a pleading glance before he bowed down to kiss his brother good bye.

"Goodbye brother," he whispered and closed his eyes against the tears that had been rolling since Isaac had opened his mouth. He wanted to hate the teen, god how he wanted but he couldn't, because in the end Isaac loved Scott in another way than Alexander did and it wouldn't be fair to keep one and throw the other out.

He walked to the doorway and paused, looking back he saw that Isaac had moved to lay beside Scott on the small meatal table and he choked back a sob and ran down the basement, just in time for his entire world to shatter.

Isaac POV.

 _When we two parted_ _  
_ _In silence and tears,_ _  
_ _Half broken-hearted_ _  
_ _To sever for years,_ _  
_ _Pale grew thy cheek and cold,_ _  
_ _Colder thy kiss;_ _  
_ _Truly that hour foretold_ _  
_ _Sorrow to this._ __

 _The dew of the morning_ _  
_ _Sunk chill on my brow—_ _  
_ _It felt like the warning_ _  
_ _Of what I feel now._ _  
_ _Thy vows are all broken,_ _  
_ _And light is thy fame:_ _  
_ _I hear thy name spoken,_ _  
_ _And share in its shame._ __

 _They name thee before me,_ _  
_ _A knell to mine ear;_ _  
_ _A shudder comes o'er me—_ _  
_ _Why wert thou so dear?_ _  
_ _They know not I knew thee,_ _  
_ _Who knew thee too well:_ _  
_ _Long, long shall I rue thee,_ _  
_ _Too deeply to tell._ __

 _In secret we met—_ _  
_ _In silence I grieve,_ _  
_ _That thy heart could forget,_ _  
_ _Thy spirit deceive._ _  
_ _If I should meet thee_ _  
_ _After long years,_ _  
_ _How should I greet thee?_ _  
_ _With silence and tears."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **George Gordon Byron**_ _,_ _ **Poetical Works**_

A/N.  
Alright. Do you want me to continue in another story or to simply do it in this?  
Reviews are as always more than welcome.


	25. I prayed for God but the Devil came

**A/N.  
I have noticed that I haven't gotten any reviews since chap. 21 I think. Do people not want to read it anymore or is it something else. I'm finishing this fic, even if it's only for my own pleasure but I would still like people to tell me what they thing, good or bad, I can take it.**

Chapter twenty-five.  
I prayed for God but the devil came.

" _There are two kinds of guilt: the kind  
that drowns you until you're useless,  
and the kind that fires your soul to purpose." __  
__―_ _ **Sabaa Tahir**_ _,_ _ **An Ember in the Ashes**_

Alexander POV.

He didn't know when his first real thought passed through him but he knew that it had been a while. He woke up to soft hands combing his hair and hushed voices speaking, trying not to wake him up before he was ready.

"What happened to him Peter?" a female voice spoke, it was the one that was petting him.

He heard a deep sigh but no reply and decided that it was time to wake up.

He groaned and tried to roll to his side only to shout out in pain, hands was quickly on him and he was forced back to lie on his back, his face pulled taunt by pain.

"Easy there," a new voice spoke, "We don't want you to hurt yourself even more than you already have."

' _Already have' what did he mean?_

He felt himself being moved up in a sitting position and tried not to display the pain that he was in, because God damn it, he was in a shit load of it.

He made a small face and opened his eyes, only to quickly close them tight again, tears spilling out of them as the events that led up to where he was, washed over him, covering him in an entirely new kind of anguish. He didn't realize that he had started to whine before he felt himself being embraced in a warm, comforting scent, even if that scent was radiating, pain and grief.

"It's going to be okay, son," the voice whispered tenderly in his ear before his father pulled back and Ace opened his eyes just enough to see him cast a sideway glance at the strange man.

"I'm afraid that there's no more I can do for them, one of them had already given up, moved on and the other was following." He spared a glance at someone else, "Will my service still be required?"

He apparently got the answer that he wanted because he almost fell to the floor in relief and was out of the door before Alexander could draw his next breath.

He made a show to avoid looking at the two slumped forms on the two other metal tables in the room he was in and instead asked, "Where are we?"

Peter looked at him shortly before his eyes drifted to one of the forms that he knew without doubt, to be Scott.

"For now we're safe and that's all that matters. We wait for them to make the first move and work out a plan for that, Derek doesn't have a pack and I believe that even he won't set newly bitten wolves up against some who have been born one."

He nodded and let his chin sink down on his chest.

"What about the Argents? Can't we pin them and Derek against each other? Get rid of two birds in one throw?" he shrugged and winched at the weak pain in his shoulders.

I looked up just in time to see Peter send my mother a glance, before he looks back at Scott again.

"We can try but I fear it might just end in one big bloody war again, just like the last time we went up against the hunters."

"It wasn't hunters that killed them dad, it was another pack, the hunters just helped because they believed us to be so fucking dangerous," he knew the sarcasm was clear in his voice but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Peter snorted and shook his head, "Well, didn't you grow up smart?" he joked.

"The smartest," I replied.

Derek POV.

He snarled and slammed his fist into the wall, yelling at the man standing in front of him.

"Why they fuck did they do it? How many got out?" he snarled again at the young black man, causing him the shiver and for a short moment Derek felt bad.

"They dragged an older teen out, I think he was late teen or early twenties, I don't know. It was a woman that dragged him out through, there was a man watching."

The teen looked down at the floor, "I couldn't get closer without them discovering me, sorry Alpha."

He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. Alexander was a survivor. He shivered and shook his head because only Alexander had been dragged out; meaning that Isaac and Scott had not made it, the Argents had killed them. Again.

"Thank you," he said and the teen walked out of the door.

Why couldn't everything just work out for him, just once? He had found out he had a brother, then he lost that brother, lost his only beta to said brother, then his brother came back and was apparently along with Peter, a part of a pack that killed hunters and wolves, his mother Talia, had told him about them before she had died in the fire, had told him about how brutal they were and that they should be killed.

Apparently some remained but he would finish what his mother and father started.

A knock sounded on the door before it shot open and Deaton calmly stepped inside, a briefcase was held in his right hand and without even looking at the Alpha, he walked over to the dining table and laid the briefcase out on it and opened, taking out serval pages of paper that Derek didn't know what was on.

"I cannot find them but I got a notice of a warlock traveling past the borders of the town. He refused to tell me why he was here and sadly I am no match for a warlock," the vet started out saying.

"What are these?" Derek asked, pointing at the loose pages now spread out on the table.

Deaton sighed heavily and finally turned around to face him, his expression immediately making the Alpha wary.

"Both Isobel and Peter is alive, not to mention Alexander too. Sadly I can't get any information on why they are here other than for revenge."

The vet shifted his head so he was looking directly into his eyes.

"And we will not win that fight."

 **A/N.  
Sorry for the short chapter but this seemed like a good place to end it when I had no real idea on where I wanted this chapter to go. Un-edited.  
Please review.**


End file.
